The Fine Print
by superxprettyxkitty
Summary: Severus and Remus Lupin are secretly a couple during their school years 1970s Hogwarts after a summer of bonding and a friendship growing into something more, what happens when a contraceptive potion goes horribly wrong? Mpreg warning.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my second HP fanfic

Rated M and I give a warning to you.

Yaoi, MPREG. Don't like, don't read, ok?

Hope you enjoy, reviews? :3

SXPXK

It was the first day back at school the grounds were fresh and crisp in the late summers air, autumn was approaching and the sun shone merrily in the sky as the noise began to pick up in the castle.

Gentle golden rays of the early morning sun fell across Severus Snape's pale face, his long ebony locks falling against his skin creating a powerful contrast. His eye's fluttered open, frowning he blinked himself awake before checking his silver enchanted pocket watch.

Groaning he threw back his warm jade coloured bed covers and rubbed his tired eyes. Pulling on his school robes he ignored the other boy's in his dormitory run for the door pushing their way out excitedly going down to the great hall for breakfast. It was his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and although he enjoyed the lessons, one in particular he had taken to straight away which was Potions but the social side of things was awful, he had been bullied every day for the past two years during school time.

Frowning he picked up his side sling black bag and headed down into the common room, students were talking excitedly and the new first years were bustling around in a corner trying to figure out where their classes were.

Sighing, Severus made his way out of the dormitory and along the dungeon's main corridor out into the enormous entrance hall. He stopped watching a crowd of his least favourite student's walking into the great hall for breakfast. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Frowning Severus decided to skip breakfast and headed up the stop staircase quickly before they saw him off to his first lesson.

"Oh Severus you're early" Professor McGonagall was surprised to see a student turn up fifteen minutes early for Transfiguration when normally they would be dead on time or try to be several minutes late, nobody was ever that eager about her classes.

"Well I didn't have anything else to do" he replied quietly taking his usual seat at the back of the classroom.

"I tell you, the amount of first years I have had to guide around this morning to find the great hall is shocking, it seems they get more and more confused each year" she sighed wiping the black board clean with a swish of her wand.

Severus chuckled to himself as a few of the other student's came into class noisily throwing their bags against the tables and scraping their chairs along the floor.

What a fun first day this was going to be.

After lunch, Severus quickly made his way to the library, he was doing his best to avoid James and Sirius at all costs, he really didn't want a repeat of last year's performance where he was terrorised from the minute they saw him on the first day back until he met his mother at Kings Cross station when they finished for the summer.

Walking through quietly, Severus sat down up the far left hand corner of the room, pulling out his potions book he began reading over the pages scribbling down small pieces of information he had picked up on over the summer editing some of the author's information.

"Hey Sev" a familiar male voice said quietly stopping across the desk from him. Looking up he stared straight into the face of Remus Lupin. They had grown close over the summer holidays after Remus' family moved into a house just down the road from Severus and his mother, they had spent long afternoons playing together by the river and had developed a bond of friendship that had steadily grown into something more. It was sort of fortunate that Remus' family moved around a lot but they seemed to be pretty settled now. Severus recalled the many nights they spent passionately making love down underneath the long draping willow tree and he blushed furiously.

"Hi, Remus" he smiled gently as the boy took a seat opposite him.

"Potion's huh? Already getting stuck in I see" Remus smiled his lob sided dirty blonde hair flopping in his handsome face.

"Yeah I picked a few things up over the summer and just wanted to make a note of them" Severus smiled stopping his writing to look at the boy.

"Tell me about it, I never stopped hearing about them" Remus chuckled making Severus blush even more.

"Hey listen, speaking of potions I found something out last week and I was hoping that maybe we could try it out?" Remus asked biting his bottom lip nervously.

"What is it?" Severus asked slightly intrigued Remus had never been massively interested in potions, well, either that or Severus talked to much about them he never got a word in edge ways.

"Well you know we, umm….." he trailed off looking down at his lap his cheeks taking a rosy hue.

"Yes…." Severus replied with a small smirk.

"Well I've found out about this potion, I've read up on it it's completely safe to use lots of women use it to make sex more pleasurable or when they get older to re-expand" Remus grinned nervously. "I was hoping we could try it out to know you, spice up our sex life?" he asked his face blazing crimson.

"Oh, umm ok, but what does it do?" Severus asked raising one eyebrow suspiciously.

"Well you know a Poly Juice potion can transform you temporarily into the physical form of another?" Remus began fiddling his hands around. "But instead of transforming you into another person it transforms a small part of you…." He added searching Severus' face.

"What do you mean?" he raven haired boy asked in confusion, never in his life had he heard of a potion like that.

"You know that spare area of skin behind your umm, testicles?" Remus gestured at his own crotch. "It transforms that small area into a woman's thing…." He trailed off looking away so he didn't see Severus' shocked expression.

"And you want me to take this potion because….?" Severus asked slightly confused.

"Because I've checked up on it and a lot of gay couples do it you know for a bit of variety, don't worry it doesn't mean I'm going straight or anything of course not" Remus said quickly.

"And you're sure it's safe?" Severus asked slowly.

"Yes it's only temporary, the effects only last about two or so days" Remus smiled gently.

"Oh, well alright I'll give it a go" Severus smiled warmly at the boy in front of him.

"Cool so can we meet somewhere tomorrow?" Remus asked sweetly.

"Sure how about tomorrow behind the tapestry on the second floor, the fourth tapestry along has a hole behind it leading to a small empty room, we could go there nobody would see us" Severus smiled excitedly.

"Great let's say about eight?" Remus asked his blue eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Sure, sounds great to me" Severus grinned excitedly.

"Wonderful, I should really get going I have Ancient Runes next and Professor Babbling hates it when people are late" Remus rolled his eyes playfully to the ceiling.

"Ok you go I'll see you tomorrow anyway" Severus smiled.

A quick glance around the room and Remus leaned across the table placing a tender kiss against Severus' warm lips before pulling back.

"See you later, Sev!" he waved walking quickly from the room.

"See you later" Severus whispered smiling as he watched Remus disappear down the corridor.

He sat aimlessly staring at the archway of the door running his long feather quill through his fingers for what seemed like an eternity before he snapped back into reality.

Shoving his books into his back he hurried out of the library and off to his Herbology lesson.

"Whoa watch where you're going Snivellus!" Sirius called down the hall as Severus hurried on past him completely ignoring the dark haired boy who was walking with Peter by his side.

That night, Severus lay awake in bed staring up at the top of his four poster bed. Resting his hands behind his head he frowned. What on earth would it feel like tomorrow when he and Remus did it, sure they had done it hundreds of times before and it had felt really good but this was different, way different.

Remus Lupin. Even the name made his heart flutter in his chest; he had fallen head over heels for him. After two years of torture, although admittedly the majority being from Sirius and James, he had never expected to fall in love with a former enemy. What would Remus' friends say if they knew of their relationship?

Yawning softly he closed his eyes for a few moments. He had potions with them tomorrow as well.

The next day few by at light speed and before he knew it, he was on his way to the last double lesson of the day, potions.

"Yes everyone, come in and sit down" Horace Slughorn's voice rang out across the room as the class took their seats.

"Welcome back to a rather hectic start of term, I hope you all had a lovely summer and are ready to get started on our N.E.W.T level preparations" he began looking around the room excitedly.

"Now, we'll get started shall we?" he asked rubbing his hands together. "Now, who can tell me about an anti-paralysis potion?" asked pointing his wand to the blackboard where a piece of white chalk began writing on it.

"Check out Snivellus, look I bet he hasn't washed that hair all summer!" James giggled pointing towards Severus who was sitting on the opposite side of the room in a desk alone. Remus and peter sat in the desk behind James and Sirius and Remus looked over at his boyfriend. He never did understand why they always made remarks about Sev's hair, it was always clean when he saw it, maybe it was just the colour they made the assumption it was greasier than it actually was.

"I wonder if his skin is as oily as it was last year, ugh remember when it was practically dripping from his face?" James replied sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"Look, watch this" Sirius whispered drawing onto a piece of spare parchment and folding it into an origami style bird. Picking it up in the palms of his hands and waiting until Slughorn turned his back he blew under the wings watching it take flight and land on Severus' desk on the other side of the classroom.

Picking it up Severus frowned before unfolding the paper. Oh real mature, someone quite obviously Sirius, had drawn a picture of him and enchanted it so it looked he was using the oil from his hair to polish a silver badge saying 'world's biggest loser'. Screwing it up he threw it on the floor in temper and continued to watch the board at the front of the room.

Remus slipped a piece of paper from under his books, scribbling a note on it he folded it up and blew it across the room just the same as Sirius did only this bird was a lot neater. Watching it land on Sev's desk the boy stared at it for a few moments before glancing over at Remus.

Picking it up he unfolded it and read 'are we still on for tonight?' and a smile spread across his face.

"Oi Moony, what did you say to him?" Peter asked wrinkling his ugly potato shaped nose at his friend.

"I just asked him how many chip pans he's stuck his head in" Remus replied flatly looking over at Severus who grinned and nodded quickly with excitement.

Excitement welled up in Remus as he shot a cheeky wink back at Severus avoiding the watchful eyes of his friends. For the rest of the lesson they sent smiles and winks in each other's direction.

"Hey Mooney, why is Snivelly making all those creepy faces at you?" James turned to ask his friend.

"He probably wants to bed him" Sirius pretended to gag.

Looking over towards Severus who was staring blankly at James and Sirius, Sirius held up his hands and pointed two fingers together shaking his head he mouthed 'he's not gay' watching Severus frown with annoyance until they stopped mouthing messages to him. Looking back over at Remus who quickly blew him a kiss he smiled warmth filling his insides.

"Now that's it for today everyone, make sure you take all your things with you I don't want to be running down the halls carrying your books or your spare lipsticks" he laughed looking down at a young Slytherin girl sitting in the front row.

Severus got to his feet, shoving his books back in his back he waited until James and co had gone before he made his way up to the dormitories. He was so excited for tonight it seemed unreal. Grinning madly to himself as he walked through the common room throwing his bag and books under his bed he looked in the small hand mirror on the side of his bedside table. Since the start of his relationship he had become more self-conscious about the way he looked, Remus was a handsome boy himself and he really didn't want to show him up. Looking from his sallow skin to his shoulder length jet black hair and finally to his dark brown eyes he sighed, he would never be as handsome as Remus….


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner, Severus sat cross legged on his bed. He had changed out of his school robes into a pair of black baggy jeans and a soft black hoody, running a comb through his hair he sighed. Although he was very excited he was also extremely nervous, he hadn't ever heard of a potion like that before and admittedly he had heard a lot about Poly Juice potions and even studied them for leisure in his spare time.

Checking the time, it was a quarter to eight, he put his mirror back on the bedside table and got to his feet heading from the dormitory he passed by the common room and out into the dungeon's corridor. It was getting late and most student's would be returning to their dormitories by nine but a lot went back to their common rooms at around eight after dinner to play exploding snap and sit around talking.

Walking up the staircase he headed along the second floor corridor and over to the tapestry. Biting his bottom lip he looked up and down before pushing it aside enough to squeeze through the hole and into the room.

"Severus?" a familiar voice whispered in the darkness.

"Remus?" Severus answered pulling out his wand. "Lumos" he said and the room lit up with a bright silver light.

"Good it's you" Remus smiled pulling out his wand he lit an array of candles along the sides of the walls, the room was very small.

"Nox" Severus said the light of his wand cutting out as he looked at the spare duvet lying spread on the floor, the lit candles burning a wonderful scent and the boy getting to his feet in front of him.

"Sorry about them lot in potions today" he spoke gently his fingers entwining with Severus'.

"It's alright, they're just too immature for their own good" Severus smiled his pulse beginning to race as Remus moved closer to him.

"Yeah but now I get to spend time with you" he whispered their lips barely an inch apart.

Remus leaned forward capturing Severus' with his own in a deep kiss, parting his lips he traced his tongue across Sev's lower lip asking for entrance. A small gasp escaped the boy's lips and Remus slipped his tongue in exploring Sev's mouth.

Their tongues soon became entranced in a battle for dominance over each other's mouths, Severus' hands made their way up to Remus' shoulders and Remus' down to the small of Severus' back, his left hand sliding further down to gently squeeze his backside.

"Did you bring the potion?" Severus whispered breaking the kiss.

"Of course" Remus whispered pulling a small bottle about two inches thick and three inches tall from his back pocket and holding it out for Severus to see. It was filled to the brim with a dark pink liquid that Severus had never seen before.

"And you are absolutely sure it is safe to use, other couples use it right?" Severus asked pulling the cork from the small bottle and smelling the sweet aroma of honey and vanilla.

"Absolutely, I've read a whole section of a book I found in my mother's miniature library on it" Remus replied with a whisper.

"Well, here goes" Sev shrugged downing the entire bottle in one go and placing it carefully on the floor.

He stood there staring into space for a few moments before doubling back into the wall clutching his stomach, it was painful as he felt the small area of spare skin take a different form, his insides felt like they were moving apart and stretching, his skin felt horrible like it was crawling all over.

"Are you alright"? Remus asked quickly holding Severus by his shoulders.

A few moments later Severus stopped still panting slightly before looking up into Remus's eyes.

"I'm fine" he smiled as Remus' arms wrapped around his back pulling him forward into a tender kiss.

Remus pulled Severus down onto the floor without breaking the kiss he lay the boy gently on his back, the candle light illuminating his soft face.

Pulling back, Remus slipped Severus' hoodie over his head revealing the bare soft skin beneath, his rosy pink nipples standing to attention.

"Have you any idea how sexy you are?" Remus whispered planting his lips against the pulse point of Severus' neck gently pressing them all the way down over his shoulders and down his torso, flicking his tongue over Severus' nipple he leaned forwards more rubbing his throbbing member encased in its tight navy jeans against Severus' through his black ones.

Reaching down, Remus un-buttoned the top of Severus' jeans, slowly pulling the zipper down tooth by tooth making the boy moan in frustration. Smirking Remus pulled his jeans down and off in one swift movement, Severus' member standing fully to attention straining against the tight black fabric of his boxer shorts.

"Remus…." Severus whispered feeling the man's fingers trailing up and down the length of his shaft, reaching forward Remus pulled Severus' boxers down and off fully exposing his throbbing hard member.

"Take off your clothes…." Severus purred his left hand slowly making its way down his body and gently rubbing the tip of his member in his hand.

"Fuck, why do you have to torture me like this?" Remus whispered with an excited shudder as he pulled his white brown t-shirt off and quickly disposed of his jeans beside it.

"Underwear too" Severus cooed playfully stroking at his member a little faster.

"As you wish" Remus chuckled pulling his tight grey underwear down and kicking it off in seconds fully exposing his equally hard member.

"Why do you have to be so hot?" Severus whispered his right hand reaching out and stroking Remus' soft blonde hair.

"Me? Look at yourself you're lying there completely naked, your cheeks flushed and adorable playing with yourself" Remus smirked playfully leaning right over Severus so their lips were centimetres apart. "You're practically gagging for it" he giggled pressing the tip of his member to Severus' new entrance.

"Last week I was literally gagging for you" Severus teased before pressing their lips together.

Slowly Remus pushed himself inside Severus' new entrance; a strange warm moist feeling enveloped his member. Severus' eyes shot open.

"That feels so weird" he laughed his eyes wide with surprise.

"It will do because you're not used to it" Remus purred slowly thrusting his hips in and out gazing deeply into his lovers dark mysterious eyes.

"It feels really good though" Severus whispered wrapping his legs around Remus' waist feeling the man slide deeper inside of him.

"Severus…." Remus moaned picking up his pace, thrusting harder and faster into his lover who began panting with excitement.

"Harder" Severus moaned feeling Remus thrust into him harder and faster each time.

"Oh god, Sev…." Remus moaned into his lover's neck his hips moving faster and faster, a clenching around the base of his penis told him he was getting close.

"Sev I'm gonna cum" he moaned loudly and with one final thrust spilled his seed inside his lover.

"Remus…." Severus cried as his own hot seed erupted from the end of his penis between their stomach's.

Withdrawing himself, they lay side by side panting together.

"That was amazing" Severus whispered kissing Remus sweetly on the lips.

"I know, but still not as good as the usual way" Remus replied pulling Severus into a tight embrace.

"I know, but it was certainly a change" Severus replied snuggling closer into Remus' torso.

They lay together making out for around half an hour their hands moving over each other's bodies.

"Wanna go again?" Remus whispered seductively in Snape's ear.

"You bet" Sev replied turning so his back was to his lover.

He cried out as he felt Remus enter him from behind, the usual way was definitely much better.

That night, Severus crept along the dark corridors and back down into his dormitory. A quick change of clothes and he got into bed smiling to himself, tonight had been even better than he imagined. Yawning he closed his eyes and drifted off into a comfortable sleep, dreams of a blonde haired Gryffindor rolling through his mind.

One Month Later….

"Oi Snape, you're gonna be late" another boy from his dormitory grabbed his leg and shook him awake. He had gotten in late last night after spending half the night behind the tapestry on the second floor helping Remus with his potions homework.

"What's happening, what's the time?" Severus asked jumping awake feeling slightly alarmed and dizzy.

"It's almost nine" the tall brunette boy said slowly.

"Oh shit…." Severus whispered jumping out of bed and quickly dressing in his robes.

"What do you have first?" the boy asked as Severus quickly brushed his teeth and picked up his bag.

"Potions, you?" Severus replied stuffing his feet into his shoes.

"Care of magical creatures" the boy yawned stretching upright. For some reason he always annoyed Severus, the irritating smarmy voice he spoke in and the fact he never seemed to be able to stop yawning really pushed Snape's buttons.

"See you later then" Severus said dashing from the room and along the dungeons corridor a sudden wave of nausea hit him and he backed against the wall gasping for breath shaking violently.

Frowning he stood up straight taking slow deep breaths before walking steadily along the hall, and into his potions classroom.

"Ahh my dear boy, you're late" Slughorn smiled tapping his watch a friendly smile on his face. Thankfully he never minded too much if students were late to his lessons.

"Sorry sir" Severus replied breathing deeply as he took his seat at his usual desk alone.

"As I was telling the others, we're learning how to brew a Memory potion, it's fairly simple and Dumbledore thinks it's a great idea especially with your exams starting at the end of the year" Slughorn smiled as Severus glanced down at the table feeling the wave of nausea hitting him again.

"What's the matter Snivellus, you look like you've seen a ghost" James called from across the classroom hi-fiving Sirius next to him.

"Maybe he's just realised how greasy his hair is" peter piped up excitedly from behind them.

"Are you alright?" Slughorn asked as Severus slowly got to his feet gasping for air.

Walking across the classroom he waved his arm at the rest of the students.

"Carry on everyone, don't forget to add four Jobberknoll feathers now and two at the end" he spoke gesturing for the rest of the class to continue making their potions.

"My dear boy, you look rather pale are you alright?" Slughorn asked stopping alongside Severus resting a caring hand on the boy's upper back.

Shaking his head Severus turned to his right and vomited violently onto the floor, a renowned mix of disgusted sounds echoed around the room.

"Perhaps something you've eaten?" Slughorn asked grimacing at the mess down the front of Snape's robes and on the floor.

"I haven't eaten anything" Severus choked spluttering through a mouthful of sick.

"I think you should go to the toilets and get yourself cleaned up, I'll call Filch to some and sort this mess out" Slughorn nodded guiding Severus out of the room. "Would you like someone to go with you?" the man asked a worried expression crossing his face, never once had he seen Severus ill.

Shaking his head, Severus headed down the hall into the boys bathroom, throwing himself into a cubicle he began vomiting until he dry heaved so much it was painful.

Wiping his mouth on a piece of tissue he sniffed hard. Flushing the toilet he headed back across the bathroom towards the sinks he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked terrible, his face was devoid of any colour, his hair was limp and he looked exhausted. Rinsing himself and his robes off under the tap he headed back up to the dormitories and changed robes before going back into potions.

He caught sight of Remus staring at him, his face contort with worry as his eyes followed Severus back to his seat.

"Here, drink this it's supposed to ease nausea" Slughorn smiled handing Severus a goblet of a bright blue liquid which he sipped at for a few minutes his breathing returning to normal.

"Thank you professor" Severus smiled weakly, the potion was working he started to feel much better. He sat for the rest of the lesson gently stirring his potion trying to take his mind off of things, he remained seated for the entire lesson and thankfully nobody had sent him any vicious notes or made any nasty comments to him.

That afternoon Severus sat alone in the library, he felt completely drained. Double potions and then two free periods had somehow really taken it out of him he felt like he was drifting off already.

"Hey Sev, how are you feeling?" Severus looked up into the concerned face of Remus who dropped into the spare seat next to him searching his tired face. The library was completely empty, everyone was either in class or enjoying the last few days of sunshine as the leaves began to fall and the chill took to the air.

"I don' feel sick anymore I just feel like I could fall asleep and never wake up" he yawned resting his head in his arms on the desk his whole body drooping with effort.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Remus asked draping his arm around the boy's shoulder caringly.

"Yeah I had quite a bit for lunch" Severus nodded slowly without looking up from the desk.

"You might have just eaten too much or not had enough sleep" Remus smiled reassuringly.

"I hope so, I hope I'm not getting sick or anything" Severus replied warily.

"You never get sick so I doubt it, you're probably just tired" Remus chuckled stroking Sev's hair.

"I really hope you're right, Remus" Sev replied leaning over and resting his face on the boy's chest closing his dark eyes. He wanted nothing more than to remain like that forever in Remus' arms, Remus always made anything better no matter how bad it was.

"What's your next lesson?" Remus asked stroking Severus' hair gently.

"Divination" Sev replied slowly.

"Nothing too strenuous then, I'm sure nobody will notice if you fall asleep" Remus chuckled watching a small smile curl in the corner of Sev's lips.

"Yeah, that's all pretty much everyone does in those lessons anyway" he laughed opening his onyx eyes.

"Do you want me to walk you there?" Remus asked slowly.

"What about your friends?" Severus replied quickly sitting upright.

"They're at the Quidditch pitch so who knows when they will be back" Remus sighed happily, it was nice to get away from them sometimes with all their loud, obnoxious behaviour and prank pulling Remus liked spending time alone or with Sev who was by far more mature than any of the others were.

"Sounds good to me" Severus smiled getting slowly to his feet feeling slightly dizzy.

"You really are tired" Remus smiled holding onto the boy's arms helping him balance.

"Yeah" Sev smiled as Remus picked up his things and carried them for him up to his Divination lesson.

"Make sure you get to bed early tonight I'm starting to worry about you" Remus whispered placing a soft kiss on Severus' lips in the empty corridor.

"Don't worry I will" Severus smiled gently kissing him back.

"Okay have fun" Remus waved turning to walk down the corridor to his own lesson he had made himself late for.

Sighing, Severus walked into his classroom.

"Sorry I'm late Professor, I haven't' been feeling too well" Severus said dropping into his chair.

"That's alright Severus, we're ball gazing today" Professor Trelawney spoke in her usual jittery tone of voice gesturing towards the smoky ball sitting in front of Severus.

Jumping into the stool in front of him she stared at him blankly for a few moments.

"What do you see?" she asked slowly peering at him through her enormous glasses.

Pulling out his text book, Severus squinted at the moving clouds of smoke in the ball.

"I see some kind of happiness" he said warily wrinkling his nose at the ball.

"Let me take a look" she said slowly peering into the ball for a few seconds before gasping making Severus jump.

"My boy, I see your future is bright and yes happiness is a bound for you…." She began a smile slowly creeping up onto her face. "Yes…. Yes I see it now" she said growing more and more excited. "Something wonderful is happening inside of you" she squealed gaining the attention of the entire class who fell silent immediately.

"Why this is so wonderful, such an exciting time, so thrilling" she cried throwing her arms into the air.

"What is, what's happening to me?" Severus asked starting to feel panicked.

"I cannot predict the exact details I just know something is happening to you, something wonderful and precious" she squealed clapping excitedly.

"Ook" Severus replied glancing at the other students in the room who looks completely baffled by the teacher's sudden excitable outburst.

"She's never normally this crazy" Severus heard someone grumble across the room, a few sniggers echoed.

"I am so happy for you my dear boy" she said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Umm thanks?" Severus asked starting to feel intimidated by the smaller woman.

"I am going to let you all out early today to celebrate!" she shouted practically dancing around the room.

"Yes, all of you be gone enjoy yourselves for we must celebrate the joy and happiness in the world! She cried swooping over to the window in excitement.

"What the hell has she been smoking?" someone shouted back as they hurried out of the room, Severus rushing along behind them not wanting them to be left alone with her any longer.

That evening Severus dressed in his pyjamas and got into bed slowly. He felt completely exhausted after a pretty simple day. Yawning he turned on his side something troubled him. What exactly did Trelawney mean when she said 'something wonderful was happening inside of him'? Shrugging he yawned again closing his eyes, there was time to worry about her later….


	3. Chapter 3

It was the last week in November and the students were buzzing with the excitement of Christmas which was fast approaching. Three weeks until the holidays and everyone was getting hyped up about it. The grounds were covered with a thin layer of frost and the air was crisp and cold, winter was definitely drawing in fast.

Severus however was not in the greatest of spirits.

"I really think you should have been to see Madame Pomfrey by now" Remus said slowly rubbing Severus' lower back for him.

"I'm going to see her this afternoon" Severus sighed leaning into Remus' touch closing his eyes slowly.

"Good let me know how you get on because I am so worried about you Sev" Remus frowned. "It's not good, all this vomiting, nausea, tiredness and now back pain? It could be serious…." He added warily his face creasing into a frown.

"I hope not, maybe it's just some kind of long lasting flu bug" Severus replied turning to face Remus.

"We can only hope, maybe she can give you something to feel better" Remus smiled hugging him tightly.

"I know this might sound kind of weird to ask you but can I borrow a pair of your trousers just until the next Hogsmeade visit?" Severus asked a light blush appearing on the apples of his cheeks.

"Of course, but why?" Remus asked furrowing his brow in confusion, he had heard of girls borrowing each other's clothes frequently but never boys.

"Well I've had to leave mine undone, they were a fairly snug fit anyway but now I can't get the top button done up" Severus blushed harder with embarrassment.

"Put on a little weight?" Remus smirked playfully.

"Yeah maybe just a little, strange seeing as I've been throwing up so much" Severus replied with a sigh.

"You should ask Pomfrey about that" Remus nodded smiling warmly at his lover.

"Yeah, I'd best go and see her now while everyone's in class" Severus replied checking the time quickly on his pocket watch.

"Which reminds me, I should be in class right now…." Remus laughed.

"Come on" Severus chuckled as they strolled out of the library and along the emptycorridor.

"Well, hospital wing it is for me I'll come find you later with the prognosis" Severus laughed.

Checking the coast was clear, Remus leaned down and kissing Severus on the cheek.

"Love you" he smiled gently making Severus' heart flutter madly in his chest.

"I love you too" he smiled before Remus turned and walked off down the other end of the hall for his lesson.

Sighing a happy sigh, Severus pushed the hospital wing door open. The room was empty as he had hoped. Closing the door he walked in gazing around. The room was painted a light cream in colour and immaculately clean, along each side of the wall were a row of freshly made beds laden with white sheets and freshly fluffed pillows.

"May I help you young man?" Poppy Pomfrey's voice spoke from behind him.

"Yes, well I umm haven't been feeling well for almost two months now" Severus turned on his heels coming face to face with the woman as began to speak nervously taking a seat on the edge of one of the beds.

"What's been wrong with you?" she asked with a gentle smile.

"I've been vomiting an awful in the mornings when I wake up, I feel so tired all the time, my back keeps hurting and although I've been so sick I've been gaining weight too I can't get my trousers done up" Severus replied slightly embarrassed.

"Alright and how have you been with eating and sleeping patterns?" she asked raising one eyebrow slowly.

"I've been sleeping well and quite a lot I've started taking naps sometimes in the evenings and I've been eating plenty although nothing in the mornings or before bed until lunch time" he added quickly searching her face starting to feel worried.

"Right, now I don't want to alarm you but is there anything you think you should tell me, anything at all?" she asked staring hard into his face making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Just anything you have been up to, or anything unusual you might have done or taken?" she asked casually.

Severus swallowed hard. "Well, there was this one thing I did back in September…." He bit his bottom lip, was it okay to tell her what he and Remus had done?

"Please continue" she said in a soft tone of voice listening intently.

"My boyfriend and I we had been you know…. All summer and then in September we decided to kick things up a notch" Severus replied looking down at the floor.

"I see, and what did that involve?" Poppy asked surveying his expressions.

"I took this potion and it gave me a girl's thing in the space behind my balls" he flushed covering his face with shame.

"Ahh I see and you then tried this experiment out with your boyfriend?" she asked nodding her head slowly.

"Yes…." He replied his face full of shame.

"Okay, wait one moment please" she smiled moving over to the other side of the room she pulled a small box from the cupboard, withdrawing the long piece of white plastic from inside she handed it to Severus. It looked like some kind of pedometer, it was a long rectangular shape with a screen and at one end there was a, what appeared to be some kind of material tip.

"Urinate on the tip of this and bring it straight back to me" she smiled pointing towards the toilet door.

Nervously Severus got from the bed and walked into the toilet closing the door behind him. Frowning he looked at the small device as he unzipped the front of his trousers and urinated on the end of it over the toilet basin.

He flushed the toilet and washed his hands before coming back out and walking straight up to Madame Pomfrey handing her back the device she rested it on the side counter for a few moments staring blankly at it.

Severus held his breath, panic rising in his throat and he tried to fight it down.

"Now this potion do you know the name of it?" she asked turning her attention back on him. Severus shook his head in reply.

"Would you please remove your trousers and underwear and lie back on the bed for me?" she asked calmly watching his face turn to horror.

"Why?" he asked quickly starting to panic.

"I just need to have a look at something" she smiled calmly pulling the curtain rails around the bed she stepped outside for a few moments waiting for Severus to remove his clothing.

Pushing back the curtain she pulled on some latex gloves and pushed Severus' legs apart. His face was on fire, the blood pumping into his skin and even to the tips of his ears with the embarrassment he felt at that moment.

"Relax, Severus, I've seen boys of your age in the nude like this before" she chuckled to herself at his embarrassment.

He cried out in surprise as he felt the tip of her finger enter something, something that shouldn't be there.

"This will be the work of the Trenceptous potion" she said slowly standing back watching Severus try to cover himself with his robes.

She disposed of the gloves and removed the rail once Severus was dressed. He sat perched on the end of the bed still feeling completely humiliated as she picked up the small device once again a smile spreading across her face.

"I'd rather you were lying down to hear this" she smiled looking into his dark eyes.

Doing as he was told, Severus lay back against the bed fear gripping the inside of his chest wondering what on earth he would need to lie down to hear.

"Severus, you're pregnant" she announced brightly her eyes shining with excitement.

The whole world was spinning, he felt as if he was going to pass out. Lying back against the pillows he began to take deep breaths.

"There must be some mistake, I can't possibly be pregnant I'm a boy!" he cried starting to panic resting the back of his hand on his forehead.

"The Trenceptous potion is used a lot with gay couples, however one of the rare but known side effects can cause a male to fall pregnant and deliver a child" she spoke slowly.

"You mean, I'm actually going to have a baby, like a normal woman would have one?" Severus asked his eyes wide.

"Yes and I would say you were nearly three months along. If I was you I would go and tell the other father and come back tomorrow I will give you a full scan to see how the baby is doing" she smiled warmly at him.

"There must be a mistake…." He said slowly swallowing hard.

"No there is not, you are pregnant and obviously growing" she smiled walking to the other side of the room she pulled something from one of the drawers and walked back over to Severus.

"Lift up your clothing and expose your stomach please" she said.

Swallowing hard Severus lifted up his shirt and felt the nurse squeeze a small amount of gel onto his bare skin. Nervously he felt her press what felt like a ball of plastic against his skin.

Smiling she pressed the on switch and a noise that sounded like a train running on the tracks filled the air.

"That is your babies heartbeat, and from the sounds of it I would say that baby is very healthy and doing well" a wide grin spreading across her face.

"That is actually the baby inside me…. It's heart?" Severus asked in shock and disbelief.

"It is indeed" she smiled removing the device.

Here, you can have these" she smiled as Severus wiped the gel off and pulled his top back down. Handing him the heart beat monitor and the gel she watched him place them carefully in his bag.

"I'll arrange a private appointment for you at half eight tomorrow morning, you may bring your boyfriend along too" she said gently resting a hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations" she smiled squeezing his shoulder.

"Thank you" he grinned unable to think of anything to say. "Oh and could you keep this a secret please? At least for now anyway I don't want people finding out just yet" Severus asked worriedly.

"Of course I will, everything is confidential with me. See you in the morning" she waved as he left the room closing the door behind him. He was pregnant, he, Severus Snape was pregnant.

As he walked the corridors he felt stunned. He couldn't believe it was happening, happening to himself of all people!

Stopping a little way down from Remus' classroom he waited for a few minutes until the door opened and the class began filing out. Peeking around the corner he saw Remus come out listening to Sirius' loud bragging about how good he is in every single subject making Severus roll his eyes and shake his head, Sirius was good at practical subjects but when it came to academics it was a completely different story.

Waving his arm out from behind his hiding he looked at Remus and quickly beckoned him to follow before turning and hurrying through the large archway behind him.

"Whoa hey guy's I think I left something in the library" Remus said catching sight of Severus he stopped.

"Alright make sure you meet us back in the common room, okay?" James sighed grumpily.

"Sure thing" Remus nodded quickly disappearing around the corner where he saw Severus.

"Sev!" he called catching up with him. "What's wrong are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Not here, library" Severus replied grabbing Remus by the arm and dragging him along the corridor and into the half empty library.

Heading for their usual table Remus quickly sat down as Severus turned to face him a worried expression on his face.

"Did Madame Pomfrey find out what is wrong with you?" he asked quickly searching Severus' face.

"She did and it's a little more than we bargained for…." Severus said slowly as he began to shake with nerves.

"What's wrong, why are you shaking?" Remus asked taking Severus' smaller soft hands in his own.

"Promise me you won't get angry with me?" Severus asked looking frightened, his eyes wide.

"I could never be mad at you, just tell me you know you can tell me anything" Remus replied quietly an icy fear gripping at his insides.

"I-I…." Severus stammered looking down at their hands.

"You're….?" Remus asked confusedly searching Sev's face.

Taking a deep breath Severus looked up into Remus' eyes and said "I'm pregnant" watching Remus' face turn to complete and utter surprise.

"You're what?" he asked his mouth hanging open.

"I'm pregnant…." Severus replied quietly averting his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked frowning in confusion.

"Yes Madame Pomfrey tested me and I listened to the baby's heart rate it's for real, Remus" Severus replied slowly. "She said the potion can in rare cases cause a male pregnancy…." He added quickly.

Remus remained quiet for a few moments staring into Severus' face. A grin spread across his handsome features.

"This is wonderful news!" he said excitedly his eyes shining with happiness.

"You're not angry, you don't mind?" Severus asked hopefully.

"Of course not, Sev I love you" Remus replied kissing Severus quickly on the lips.

"I have a heart monitor, we can listen to the baby's heart if you want" Severus grinned hopefully.

"I'd love to" Remus replied pulling Severus into a tight embrace.

"I also have a scan scheduled for tomorrow morning at half eight, want to come with me?" Sev asked smiling excitedly.

"Of course I do, come on let's go to the tapestry hole so we can hear that heart" Remus jumped up excitedly helping Severus to his feet.

"It's alright I'm not massively pregnant, three months in a day or two" Severus laughed at Remus' helpfulness even it was an act of good will it was still pretty much unnecessary at this stage.

"I'm just being careful" Remus replied slowly a smile curling in the corners of his mouth.

Outside the tapestry they looked around making sure nobody was watching before creeping into the hole and through to their little private area. It was thankful they had this place and nobody knew about it, the duvet cover still lay on the floor from September, sure they had been back a few times since but not very often since Severus started to feel unwell.

"Lumos Maxima" Remus said quietly illuminating the entire room with a bright silvery light.

"Come here" he said sitting down with his back against the wall pulling Severus between his legs so his back was resting against Lupin's torso.

Remus watched in curiosity as Severus pulled the monitor and the gel from his bag. Lifting back his top Remus noticed he was a little larger around the middle. Severus spread the gel on and gently placed the end of the monitor on his stomach just like Madame Pomfrey did. Switching it on the whirr of the baby's heart filled the small space.

"Oh Sev" Remus whispered wrapping his arms gently around his lover.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Severus asked enjoying the sound of the heartbeat.

"I can't believe it, our baby" Remus grinned happily.

Switching off the machine they sat cuddled up together for what seemed like an eternity just enjoying each other's company.

"We should really be getting down to dinner soon" Severus said slowly lifting his head from Remus' chest.

"I guess so, are you going to be okay on your own?" Remus asked his face contorting with worry.

"Of course I will don't be silly" Severus chuckled shaking his head slightly. Who knew Remus would be so protective.

"I'll bring you those trousers in the morning when we meet, okay?" Remus asked as they sneakily climbed through the hole.

"Sure" Severus smiled happily.

"Okay then, I'll meet you outside the hospital wing the morning at half eight" Remus grinned pulling Severus into a deep kiss.

"See you in the morning" Severus squeaked mentally cursing his sixteen year old, still iffy sometimes, vocal chords for playing up on him.

"I love you" Severus smiled.

"I love you too, both of you" Remus nodded towards Sev's stomach.

Turning and walking in opposite directions, Severus couldn't help but allow a silly grin to spread across his face.

Entering the great hall, he took his seat and began wolfing down anything that got in his path.

"Someone must be feeling better" a male's voice spoke from his right hand side.

"A little" Severus replied looking up into the face of Lucius Malfoy his long white long hair hanging poker straight down the front of his school robes.

"Good to hear, perhaps stomach flu?" Lucius asked kindly. He was always nice to Severus even when other people weren't.

"Yeah something like that" Severus smiled back turning back to his dinner as he looked across to the Gryffindor table where Remus was sitting smiling over at him.

That night Severus carefully changed out of his robes and pulled on the loosest pair of pyjamas he could find before slipping into bed comfortably snuggling himself down. He was pregnant, with a child a real child. Turning on his side he thought back to what Professor Trelawney said to him 'something wonderful is happening inside of you'. Well not he knew what she meant by that, he was going to have a baby, and as a rare case be a male who has a baby.

Smiling to himself he closed his eyes. Remus was happy about it, he didn't seem to mind and in the morning they would get to see the baby via ultrasound together. But what would happen when he grew and people started asking questions? Biting his bottom lip he shook the thought from his mind.

Meanwhile up in the Gryffindor dormitories….

Remus lay sprawled across his bed staring at the moonlight reflecting on the paned glass windows. He had managed to get Sev pregnant, actually managed to get a boy pregnant. Smiling to himself he remembered the sound of the heartbeat, it sounded like a trains wheels on the tracks. He was so excited for the morning he could barely contain himself, grinning madly he closed his eyes willing sleep to take over him.

"I love you Sev" he breathed against his pillow before drifting off into a comfortable sleep….


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Severus was walking along the half empty corridor towards the hospital wing, a million thoughts running through his mind. He was feeling nervous but also excited at the same time at seeing Remus and his baby for the very first time, the heartbeat monitor was great but actually seeing the little image of their son or daughter would really be tipping the scales.

"Sev!" Remus called out from outside the hospital wing waving excitedly. He was already there.

Stopping in front of him Severus' face broke into an excited grin. "Good morning" he smiled pecking Remus on the cheek.

"Nervous?" Remus asked with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

"A little" Severus replied feeling Remus' fingers slip into his own as he pushed the door to the hospital wing open.

Closing it behind him they were greeted by Madame Pomfrey's kind smiling face.

"How are you feeling the morning, Severus?" she asked kindly leading them over to a bed across the room where a machine sat beside it.

"Not too bad, I haven't been sick today" he smiled nervously.

"Good, now please lye back on the bed, undo your trousers and lift up your top" Madame Pomfrey said kindly before turning to Remus.

"Ahh Mr. Lupin, you are the other father?" she asked smiling excitedly at him.

"Yes, I am" he replied with a nod watching Severus pull his top up to his ribs.

"Yes you were in here quite a lot last year I believe after some incidents will backfiring spells, and a hexed toothbrush" she sighed shaking her head in dismay.

Madame pomfrey squirted a decent amount of gel onto Severus' stomach, applying latex gloves she switched on the machine. The screen flashed into life and Madame Pomfrey picked up the end of the scanner pressing it gently against Severus' navel. Moving it around a smile broke out on her face.

"Look at the screen" she said slowly pointing at it, a circular shape appeared it was slightly fuzzy but right in the centre was the shape of a baby.

"That's your baby" she smiled at their expressions.

Severus stared in disbelief at the small figure moving around slightly inside of him flickering a little on the screen. Looking up at Remus with a smile he saw tears rolling down the boys cheeks.

"Are you okay?" he asked frowning in confusion.

"Yeah…. I'm just so happy" he sniffed wiping his tears on the back of his hands.

"By the looks of things the baby is healthy and seems to be doing perfectly well" Madame Pomfrey smiled zooming the screen in. "The heart rate is still strong that's the flicker you can see on the screen" she pointed.

"How big is it?" Remus asked without taking his eyes off of the screen.

"It's around the size of a small apple and growing well" Poppy sighed, pressing a button on the machine. "I assume you want your scan photos?" she asked kindly removing the scanner from Severus' navel and replacing it on the machine.

"Yes, of course" Severus smiled as she handed him a tissue to wipe the gel from his stomach. "How do I umm, give birth you know later on?" Severus asked nervously blushing.

"The same way a woman would, there is a reason why you didn't lose the parts a few days after you took the potion, and that was because you were conceiving" she replied slowly as the machine whirred and a few small photographs appeared in the tray at the bottom.

"Makes sense" Severus replied putting his top back down.

"Oh here are the trousers" Remus said quickly pulling the grey school trousers from his bag and handing them to Severus who unfolded them and got to his feet.

"Thank you, Remus" Severus smiled as Madame Pomfrey turned away to pick up the photographs while he quickly changed.

"Do they fit any better?" Remus asked watching Severus actually easily get the button done up.

"Much better, now I'm not at risk of losing my trousers every five minutes" Sev laughed playfully fiddling with the looser waist band.

"Here are your pictures" she smiled handing three images to each of them.

"They move!" Remus cried watching the baby flicker around in the picture.

"Oh Sev this is amazing" Remus whispered tucking the pictures into the inside pocket of his school robes.

"You two should run along and get some breakfast before you're late for class. Severus I will write you a note you can take to professor Slughorn and get the nausea potion but don't worry I won't tell him what it's for" she said gently.

"Thank you" he smiled gently watching he scribble something on a piece of paper and sign it. Handing it to him he took it and folded it carefully into his pocket before heading out of the door with Remus.

"Oh Sev, I can't believe this is real" Remus said throwing his arms around his boyfriend excitedly.

"Neither can I" Severus replied slowly.

"Come on time for food" Remus said as they walked towards the great hall together, Severus hung back a little way waiting enough time for Severus to walk in and get a seat before he followed slowly behind.

Walking into the hall the scent of freshly cooked sausages and bacon filled his nostrils and he almost gagged. Looking around he saw everyone stuffing the food into their mouths. A horrible wave of strong nausea came over him again and he clenched his teeth. Clapping a hand over his mouth he dashed back out of the room.

"Looks like Snivellus is throwing up again" Peter laughed pointing towards the doorway.

"STUDENT'S VOMITING IN THE CORRIDORS, STUDENTS MAKING A MESS I'LL HAVE TO CLEAN UP!" Filch's voice echoed loudly into the room. "Go on, get to the toilets!" he snapped at Severus.

"Nice" James laughed stuffing half a sausage into his mouth.

"He's always ill, mind you looking at that face would be enough to make anyone ill" Sirius cringed and Remus dropped his head anger welling up inside of him.

Later that afternoon, Remus and his friends arrived in potions not long after Severus taking their seats Remus smiled over at Severus.

"Okay class so today we're going to try something a little new" Slughorn began strolling towards the front of the classroom. "We're going to be brewing our own Invisibility potions" he said as a few excited murmurs sounded around the classroom.

"We will however, not be testing them all today as we don't want any accidents" he said looking over in the Marauder's direction.

"And you think _we _would cause any accidents?" James gasped pretending to be shocked. "Sir, how could you say such a thing?" he joked making the others in the room snigger.

Ignoring the comment Slughorn continued, now all of the ingredients are laid out on your tables, you must use concentration if you spill this potion on your skin you may end up with a couple of invisible fingers and such for a few hours" he continued clapping his hands together.

Nearing the end of the lesson, Slughorn began pacing the room peering into cauldrons and occasionally frowning or backing away quickly from them.

"Sir I was wondering if I could talk to you after the lesson?" Severus asked slowly looking up from his work.

"Of course you can, is it a private matter or?" Slughorn replied.

"Yes it is" Severus sighed dropping the last cherry into the bubbling potion.

"Alright, stay behind after class" Slughorn nodded before addressing the rest of the room.

"That is enough for today everyone, tidy away any unused things and I will dispose of these potions as I fear what some of them might do to you" he said looking over at James who's potion was almost over flowing and turning a bright sickly green.

Once the class had filed out of the room Severus got to his feet and pulled the slip from his pocket handing it to Professor Slughorn who unfolded it and read it slowly frowning.

"Madame Pomfrey has suggested this for you has she?" Slughorn frowned pointing at the name of the potion.

"Yes, sir" Severus replied watching the strange expressions cross the older man's face.

"Bit of an odd thing to prescribe you but it's pretty simple to make" he replied signing the space at the bottom to acknowledge he had read and accepted the form. Raising one eyebrow suspiciously he looked at Severus "Why has she suggested you take this might I ask? This is for stomach cramping and nausea and is to be taken twice daily it's not something we have ever given to a student before" he asked staring at the boy.

"If I tell you, you promise me you won't tell anyone else?" Severus replied biting his bottom lip.

"Of course not, my boy, whatever is the matter?" Slughorn asked taking a seat at his desk.

"Sir…. I'm pregnant…." Severus looked away unable to see the man's expression.

"Sorry you're what?" he asked in disbelief.

"I'm pregnant" Severus stated again looking into his kind old face of Horace Slughorn.

"How on earth have you managed that?" Slughorn asked devastated by the news unable to grasp the fact that his student and one of the student's in his own house was pregnant.

"I took the Trenceptous potion and I managed to conceive" Severus replied nervously.

"Ahh I see, it's not unheard of but certainly not a very common thing" Slughorn nodded towards Severus' stomach.

"I'm not a woman though" Severus said quickly trying to defend himself.

"No of course, I know you're not I am fully aware what the Trenceptous potion does or is capable of doing" Slughorn smiled. "Is that why you have been so unwell recently?" he asked slowly.

Severus nodded his reply swallowing a lump that had appeared in his throat.

"If you ever need to talk you know where to find me, don't forget I am also your head of house" Slughorn smiled gently.

"Thank you sir, but you honestly can't tell anyone not even the other teachers I want to be the one to tell them when the time comes" Severus said quickly.

"Stop worrying I am not going to tell a soul, my lips are sealed" Slughorn made the gesture of zipping his mouth closed. "Who is the, err other father?" Slughorn asked warily.

"I can't tell you" Severus looked away embarrassed.

"You do know who the father is, don't you?" Slughorn asked feeling slightly worried.

"Yes of course I do I'd just prefer to keep it a secret for now" Severus smiled weakly.

"Well you won't be able to keep it a secret for too much longer, you're starting to show" Slughorn nodded at Severus' usually completely flat stomach poking out of his grey school jumper a little way. "By the way, does this person go to Hogwarts too?" the man asked curiously.

Severus nodded quickly and looked down at his stomach "I know, I'm just three months along now" Severus replied resting a hand gently on his small bump.

"Was it your first time?" Slughorn asked quietly starting to feel highly curious about the situation he had never once witnessed a male pregnancy before especially not at this school.

"What do you mean?" Severus frowned confusedly.

"The first time you know, did it with someone?" Slughorn asked gesturing towards the boy's nether regions.

Severus' face flushed pink as he shook his head nervously. "No I'd been with him since the start of the summer and we were trying to umm, spice things up a little" Severus blushed a deep shade of magneta.

"Ah right I see now" Slughorn nodded slowly. "I will get the potion to you this evening" Slughorn nodded as Severus pulled something out of his pocket.

Holding it out to Slughorn the man took it slowly and stared at the moving ultra sound photograph.

"It was taken this morning" Severus said slowly watching a smile break out on Slughorn's face.

"It's lovely, thought of any names yet?" he asked handing Severus back the photo.

Severus shook his head tucking the photograph back into his pocket protectively. "Not yet I'm still getting over the shock" Severus chuckled lightly.

"Yes quite right, quite rightly so" Slughorn nodded.

"I had better be going now" Severus spoke slowly turning to leave the room. "And thanks for helping me and keeping it a secret, Professor" he smiled before leaving the room and heading off down the corridor towards the common room.

Flopping down on his bed he sighed to himself, it was better than he had expected it to be. He decided he would worry about what everyone else would say later when he had to announce the pregnancy which by the looks of things wouldn't wait much longer. He looked down at his stomach and gently began stroking it picturing the tiny baby inside of him, his tiny baby.

Rolling off the bed, he walked across the room to the full length mirror usually used by the other boys who fought over it most mornings. Lifting up his uniform he turned to the side and stared at the reflection of his bump in the mirror. Slughorn was right he was beginning to show. Dropping his top down, he pulled some casual clothing from his trunk. A baggy navy t-shirt with a loose black zip up hoody. He cringed at the sight of his trousers there was no way he could get them on now. Sighing he changed the top half of his uniform and left the school trousers on. They would be visiting Hogsmeade the weekend before Christmas and he was hoping to get some new robes and clothing to wear, he didn't fancy being stuck in Remus' school trousers what would no doubt soon be far too small for him as well.

Heading out of the common room he ignored most of the other students who were laughing and joking around with each other as he walked slowly down to the great hall taking a seat at the Slytherin table he began eating quickly looking over at the Gryffindor table staring at Remus until he saw him and smiled gently.

Looking up he saw Professor Slughorn strolling in the room staring at him.

"Ah there you are Severus, here's the potion" he smiled handing it across the table in a large bottle to Snape who staring at him warily like he was going to blurt something out, he had already caught the attention of a few other student's.

"Now it's to be taken twice daily, once before bed and once in the morning, if you start to feel worse during the day you may take another dose but only a small cup full alright?" Slughorn asked with a smile.

"Thank you sir" Severus smiled placing the potion on the bench next to him.

"Hopefully that will cure your err, pesky stomach ulcer" he said in a slightly louder voice so the other students who were staring could hear. He gave Severus a knowing wink before turning and heading up to the teacher's table.

"Why are you wearing school trousers with those clothes?" the brown haired boy from his dormitory asked suspiciously.

"Oh I umm ripped my other pair" Severus lied pushing his food around his plate with the fork.

"Then why didn't you just stay in uniform?" the boy asked sarcastically.

"Because I didn't want to" Severus snapped starting to feel annoying.

"Calm down mate, was only asking" the boy frowned looking away with annoyance.

"What's all this I hear about a stomach ulcer" Lucious said in his usual tone as he pushed in next to Severus.

"It's the reason I haven't been feeling well, Slughorn gave me a potion to get rid of it" Severus replied quickly refusing to look Lucious in the face in case he got the hint that Severus was lying.

"Oh right, maybe now you will feel much better and just in time for Christmas too" Lucious grinned.

"Yeah, hopefully" Severus replied quietly.

A few weeks had passed and the end of term was here. Severus woke up on the cool December morning, quickly drinking his potion he grimaced at the taste before screwing the lid back on and stuffing it into his bag. Although it didn't taste very nice it certainly helped and he was feeling much better, the colour had returned to his skin, he was eating better and his hair had a bright sheen to it.

Pulling on his robes he carefully concealed the growing bump under his cloak before picking up his bag and heading out into the courtyard where other students were gathered excitedly to go into the village of Hogsmeade.

"Now all of you get into your house groups and follow me. We don't want to be too late coming back as I know a lot of you are taking the train back to your homes tonight" Professor McGonagall called loudly over the chattering crowd.

It didn't take long for them to get to Hogsmeade and they all parted company agreeing to meet back at the gates by four. Severus caught sight of Remus and beamed at him excitedly nodding towards the robes shop over the far end of the street. Nodding back Remus managed to lose the others in an excited crowd bustling into the three broomsticks for a butter beer.

"Hey Sev, how are you feeling today? Did you remember to take your potion this morning; you're not cold are you?" Remus asked quickly making Severus chuckle.

"Stop fussing over me, I'm fine" he grinned as they walked along the snow covered pathway toward the shop. The snow had begun to fall heavily last night encasing the grounds in a thick white blanket.

"Gosh not long and it will be four months! How time flies" Remus said excitedly entwining his fingers with Sev's as they passed the window of the three broomsticks.

Professor Slughorn stood gazing out at them a small smile curling in the corners of his mouth, so that's who Severus had been seeing. It was a bit of a surprise to him considering he thought they hated each other since the moment they clapped eyes on each other. Well he knew that Severus hated James and Sirius none the less, in fact they probably didn't know about their relationship and obviously didn't know anything about the baby.

"At least it's warm in here" Remus shuddered closing the shop door behind them, a small fire was burning brightly in the corner behind the counter where a small elderly witch stood.

"May I help you boys?" she asked looking from one to the other.

"Uhh yeah I need to get some bigger school robes and just bigger clothes in general" Severus said nervously.

"Your house is Slytherin?" the woman asked kindly rummaging around in one of the large boxes behind her.

"Yes" Severus nodded watching her pull out a larger set of robes.

"These should be the right ones, you look quite slim to me are you sure you need these?" she asked raising one eyebrow in suspicion.

"Yes I definitely need them" Severus nodded quickly as she placed them on the counter.

"Anything else?" she asked happily.

"Yeah have you got any muggle clothes?" Snape asked.

"Of course dear, through the archway there's a whole room full. They seem to be getting more popular by the year" she giggled watching the two boys walk through to the next room and begin searching.

"Look here's some trousers, they're just plain black and some jeans" Remus said picking up a large pair of black linen trousers and a pair of black baggy jeans.

"Make sure they're double my size" Severus nodded as Remus checked the labels and draped them over his arm.

"You want to get some tops and underwear as well you know" Remus said quickly picking up pretty much anything that came his way.

"Come on before we end up buying the whole shop" Severus laughed pushing Lupin back over to the counter.

Dumping the stuff he watched the little witch ring it all through. Handing over the money Severus glanced up at Remus who had rested his hand on Sev's backside and was smiling to himself about it.

Walking back outside, they got a toffee apple each and sat on a bench together behind the shop eating them.

"If it wasn't for that cloak you would be showing so much" Remus smiled pointing to Severus' long school robes that he held over his front.

"I know, I've had to undo the top button on your trousers now I can't get them on properly either" Severus smirked resting a hand on his stomach.

"You know it won't be long before people start asking questions…." Remus sighed chewing on a piece of red toffee.

"I know but we shouldn't worry about it until they do, besides it won't be until the New Year anyway" Severus replied. "Which reminds me…." Severus began slowly. "I had to tell Professor Slughorn about the baby, but don't worry I didn't tell him who the father was I said I wanted it kept a secret" he added quickly.

"It's fine with me, you had to take that potion either way and as long as you're okay I don't mind" Remus grinned.

"True, by the way I've signed up to stay on over Christmas with you" Remus smiled wrapping his arm around Severus pulling him close.

"Really? What about your mother?" Severus asked looking up into his face.

"Don't worry she will be fine, she's going to stay with my aunt anyway so it doesn't matter. Besides I want to stay so I can keep an eye out on you to make sure you're alright" Remus pressed his lips to Severus' hair.

"Thank you" Severus smiled up at his boyfriend.

"Don't worry about it" Remus grinned pulling him into a deep kiss. Parting his lips he slid his tongue into Severus' mouth allowing it to lap against the boys deepening the kiss.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" a familiar voice spoke from behind them.

The two boys sprang apart faster than you could say Flippendo their faces on fire with embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I was just checking to see how that potion was working for you?" Slughorn asked excitedly.

"Oh its working wonders for me I haven't been bad once since I started taking it" Severus smiled.

"Good good, and how is the little one?" Slughorn asked nodding towards Severus' bump.

"Doing well thank you almost four months" Severus grinned resting a hand on his stomach.

"So I take it you're the father then?" he asked turning to Remus.

"Yes I am" he nodded in reply taking Severus' hand in his own.

"It's good to see you've got such a supportive boyfriend" Slughorn nodded approvingly at them both. "It can't be easy for you, either of you" he added.

"It's not easy at all, I get so tired sometimes and I have to watch what I eat and my clothes won't fit not to mention keeping everything a secret from prying eyes which is a task in itself" Severus replied looking at Remus.

"It's good you have each other in this" Slughorn replied. "I had better be going now, you should be heading back soon too or Professor McGonagall isn't going to be happy" Slughorn raised his eyebrows.

"Don't worry Professor, we'll head back now" Remus replied helping Sev to his feet.

That night some of the student's stood and waved the train off as it puffed along the tracks heading back towards Kings Cross station as their friends headed back home for the holidays. With only a few days until Christmas excitement was in the air and all of the decorations were up. Not many student's stayed only a handful and of course the teachers stayed too.

Getting into bed that night Severus smiled to himself, it was going to be a wonderful year….


	5. Chapter 5

The first week back of term in the New Year was hectic; all the students were running around talking excitedly about their holidays. Severus and Remus had spent all of their time together, some nights even staying behind the tapestry cuddling each other, talking and Remus making a fuss over the bump.

Dropping into his usual seat in potions Severus was feeling tired, after two weeks off he wasn't used to getting a whole workload from Professor McGonagall that morning.

"Welcome back everyone, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas I know I did" Slughorn rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"That's because you spent half of it so drunk you couldn't remember your own name and started insisting you were married to Filch" a Slytherin boy in the middle row called loudly making everyone laugh.

"Yes, we've heard more than enough about that already today" Slughorn flushed a little silencing them all.

"I hope you've all finished your essays for me, you can bring them up here and place them on my desk while I finish talking" Slughorn gestured to the desk he was leaning on.

Two Gryffindor's got to their feet, placing their rolls of parchment on the table as Severus got up slowly carrying the rolled essay in his hands towards the front of the room. Reaching forward he placed it on the desk and headed back to his seat his cloak swinging open as he pulled the chair back out.

"Someone's been eating a bit too much over Christmas" Sirius shouted across the room as Severus flung his cloak back around himself nervously swallowing.

"Be quiet Mr. Black" Slughorn snapped quickly.

"Why, is Snivellus touchy about his enormous stomach?" Peter pouted out his bottom lip at Snape who sat rigid to the chair. At little over four months he was starting to show quite a bit, his stomach protruding through his school jumper so he had to keep his cloak on at all times. It was a nightmare some days waiting until everyone else had gotten dressed and left the dormitory before he could.

"No we just don't want this term to kick off on the wrong foot" Slughorn replied shaking his head.

"Now if you'd all like to copy this from the board and I will distribute your homework, I do expect that essay in by next lesson too" Slughorn said looking around the room at the other student's.

The sound of quills scratching on parchment filled the air. Severus looked up to see a folded paper bird land on his table. Frowning he glanced over to Remus who winked at him quickly before continuing his writing.

Unfolding it he read the note 'You're showing too much it's about time we announced it before it's too late'. Placing the paper back on the table he picked up his quill and continued writing.

"Mr. Potter seeing as you're so inclined to talk and completely ignore everything I have just said maybe you can go over there and pick up those booklets and pass one out to everyone" Slughorn sighed his hands on his hips.

"No problem, sir" James saluted and got up from his chair strolling over to the other side of the classroom he sneered at Severus as he walked past the table catching sight of the unfolded note he snatched it up from the desk.

"What's this then, Snivelly passing notes? Or has someone passed this to you?" James added as Severus jumped to his feet trying to hold his cloak around himself as he reached for the note.

"No you don't, let's see what someone has to say for themselves" he ducked out of Severus' grasp.

"James will you give it back and pass out those booklets" Slughorn said panic rising in his chest.

"'You're showing too much it's about time we announced it before it's too late'" James read aloud to everyone. Remus' heart skipped a beat as he looked up from his parchment the colour rapidly draining from his face.

"What's all this about then Snivelly?" James asked turning around so Severus couldn't reach him.

"Give it back to him and stop acting like an irritating little child" Slughorn said sternly moving over towards them.

"You're showing too much? What are you showing Snivellus apart from you're disgustingly greasy hair and you're massive nose" James teased as Sirius jumped up to join the fun.

"Why do you always have to be such a spiteful little prick?" Severus snarled angrily making a grab for James as Sirius grabbed him by the shoulder. Swinging himself around his cloak came loose and was left hanging in Sirius' hands a small square piece of paper fell out and Severus made a grab for it as Sirius picked it up.

"Look at that fat arse!" peter teased loudly making the whole class laugh loudly.

"CALM DOWN EVERYONE, THE NEXT PERSON TO MAKE A COMMENT WILL GET A MONTHS DETENTION" Slughorn bellowed angrily silencing the class as he snatched the note from James' hand.

"What's this then?" Sirius frowned looking at the photography. "Is this a baby scan photo?" he asked loudly wrinkling his nose in confusion he showed the moving image to James.

Remus thought he was about to be sick as everyone started whispering amongst each other.

"Wait a minute…." Sirius said slowly staring from the photograph to Severus.

"You're pregnant!" he shouted pointing towards Sev's bulging stomach which was obviously showing more than he'd like it to through his school jumper.

"You're joking…." James said before bursting into fits of laughter.

"I always knew he was a woman with long girly hair" Peter shouted across the room.

"Pettigrew, Potter and Black a month's detention for all of you" Slughorn snarled as Sev threw himself forward snatching the scan photo he bolted from the room slamming the door behind him his footsteps died away down the hall as he began running.

The whole class was in fits of laughter as Slughorn waved his arms to silence them.

"SILENCE!" he bellowed. "Now, someone sensible go after him and take his things" Slughorn said looking around the room before pointing to Remus.

"Remus take his things and go see how he is" Slughorn gestured to Sev's things as Remus walked across the classroom in shock picking up the things he took the cloak from Sirius who stared at him confusedly.

"Make sure you ask him who ate all the pies?" James called to Remus' back as he headed out of the classroom door carrying his boyfriend's things he knew exactly where Severus would be.

Hurrying down the halls he rushed up the stairs to the second floor. Skidding to a halt outside the tapestry he checked to make sure nobody was watching before slipping through the hole.

"Sev?" he asked quietly. "It's me, Remus" he added putting their things down on the floor. A quiet sob filtered through the air from the corner.

"Lumos Maxima" Remus said resting his wand down on the floor as he crawled over to the boy lying his back facing Remus in the corner.

"Oh Sev…." Remus whispered lying down beside him and Severus turned and cuddled up against him.

"How did you know I'd be here?" Severus sniffed looking up into Remus' face.

"Lucky guess" Remus smiled gently wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"I can't believe everyone found out that way" Severus sighed.

"But they were going to find out sooner or later anyway Sev. It's probably for the best they found out even though it wasn't the way you wanted…." Remus whispered kissing the boy's silky black hair.

"Yeah, I'll be fine once everything settles down" Severus replied as Remus rested a hand on his stomach.

"We'll go back to see Slughorn once the lesson ends and have a word with him" Remus said reassuringly. "Everything will be alright, you'll see" he added with a soft smile.

"I hope you're right…." Severus said kissing Remus on the cheek.

They waited a little while before getting to their feet and sneaking back out through the hole.

"It's my second scan tomorrow" Sev said as they walked down the halls their heads down, a few people whispered as they passed all staring at Severus trying to catch a glimpse of his stomach.

"Excellent mind if I come?" Remus asked hopefully.

"You know you can come you don't need to ask" Severus laughed as they headed quickly into the dungeons. "The scan is at eight thirty again in the morning" he added.

"It's your birthday tomorrow too" Remus added.

"I know" Severus sighed looking down at his feet as a crowd of fourth years walked past staring at him. News really does spread fast.

"So after the scan we can spend the rest of the day together" Remus smiled gently.

"What about the others?" Severus asked looking up into his face.

"Forget about them I'm spending the day with you" Remus smiled gently as they walked back into the classroom.

"Hello boy's, deary me that was an eventful lesson" Slughorn began as they shut the door behind them and sat down on one of the front row desks.

"You wouldn't believe the frightful mess they made once you left, Filch is not happy" Slughorn sighed tidying up his desk. "Anyway I have explained the situation to the class but don't worry I didn't go into any graphic details or mention you, Remus" he added looking from one to the other.

"At least now you don't have to hide yourself so much and now that everyone knows you haven't got to live with such a big secret" Slughorn said breaking the silence.

"I just wish they didn't find out this way" Severus replied slowly.

"Don't worry, I have given Potter and friends a month's detention for what they have done and I warned he rest of the class to leave you alone, most of them were pretty understanding" Slughorn replied with a smile.

"It's my second scan tomorrow morning, Madame Pomfrey sent me an owl I got it this morning and she said that we can see if it's a boy or a girl" Severus smiled gently.

"Wonderful news, what are you hoping for?" Slughorn asked excitedly.

"We don't mind as long as it's healthy" Remus replied putting his arm around Severus.

"Good way of thinking, I like that" Slughorn replied nodding his head in approval.

A little while later they walked out of the dungeons together and towards the great hall.

"Come on, we'll walk in together" Remus smiled walking side by side proudly with Severus through the doors. A few people stopped eating as they walked in a little way smiled at each other and parted over to their own house tables. As he passed them Severus could hear people's murmurs about him and he sat down in the first empty gap he could find without looking anyone in the eye.

"Hello Severus" Lucius spoke pulling up next to the younger boy.

"Hi Lucius" he replied without looking up from his food.

"A lot of the student's and some of the teachers have been talking…." He trailed off as Severus slammed his fork down on the table.

"Yes I'm pregnant" he snapped angrily catching the attention of some of the other people in the room.

"There's no need to get so worked up about it, I was merely going to ask if you were coping okay" Lucius replied quietly.

"Yes I am doing fine" Severus sighed.

"I thought you were just fat…." Someone laughed at him as he jumped to his feet angrily.

"LISTEN UP ALL OF YOU, I AM FUCKING PREGNANT, NO I AM NOT A WOMAN OR SOME KIND OF TRANSSEXUAL I TOOK A FUCKING POTION AND HERE I FUCKING AM! Severus yelled across the room catching everyone's attention making them stare at him.

"He's hormonal too!" A Ravenclaw shouted as he sat back in his seat red faced and fuming.

Over At The Gryffindor Table….

Turning away from Severus' shouting the Marauders looked at one another and started laughing, all except Remus.

"Why did you walk in with that freak?" James asked glaring at Remus.

"Professor Slughorn asked me to go and check on him didn't he? And that's what I did I walked him here because he was upset" Remus replied flatly.

"You shouldn't associate yourself with trash, Mooney" Peter added gruffly.

"So that means you then? Look at him he's pregnant for fucks sake and all anyone can do is make fun of him" Remus replied angrily. "Do you not feel a little bit of sympathy for him?" he asked looking from each of his friends to the other.

"No it's only Snivellus, he doesn't have any feelings" Sirius shrugged a smirk on his face.

"Well he does so just leave him alone it must be hard enough for him without you lot sticking your noses in" Remus replied anger boiling up inside of him.

"Don't get your boxers in a twist mate" James laughed.

"Who's the father Severus, seeing as you were the bitch!" Sirius yelled across the tables making half the school burst out laughing. Professor McGonagall was trying her best to calm them all down.

Slamming his fist down on the table angrily, Remus got to his feet and yelled across the room "I AM!" he glared around at anyone as if daring them to challenge him.

"You what?" James asked dropping his fork on the table.

"Mooney stop embarrassing yourself and sit the hell down" Wormtail hissed looking at Sirius and James in confusion.

Storming across the hall he made his way over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Severus with a smile on his face.

"I got sick of those guys and their nasty comments, when you're done we can go and sit in the library or something?" Remus suggested ignoring the murmurs and sniggers throughout the room.

"I'd like that" Severus replied with a smile.

"Mate what do you think you're doing?" a loud Slytherin fifth year shouted across the table at Remus.

"Ah that's enough out of you, Severus is going through a rough time of it he could use a friend" Lucius called back his prefects badge glinting in the light of the room.

After he finished eating, they got up and left the great hall heading up the stairs to the library, ignoring some of the comments shouted after them Severus smiled up at Remus.

"I'm so surprised you actually did that" he grinned, his dark eyes sparkling with happiness.

"I've had enough of them and their nasty comments, there is no reason for them to pick on you like that especially not in your condition" Remus replied taking Severus' hand in his own.

"Mooney!" James' voice called out from behind them making them both swivel around their hands still interlocked.

"You can still be a Marauder, a friend of ours as long as you ditch the freak show" Sirius said pointing towards Severus making the boy swallow with fright.

"Sorry guys, I love him" Remus shrugged giving a straight response.

"You're joking right, this must all be some kind of joke you wouldn't sleep with him, her, whatever" James replied glaring at Snape.

"Well I have been since last summer and I would gladly do it again" Remus replied tilting his head to one side.

"You really should grow up a bit you know" Remus finished turning on his heels he continued up the stairs with Severus without looking back at them.

"I can't believe you did that" Severus said once they were out of ear shot and walking along the corridor into the library.

"Why not?" Remus asked frowning slightly.

"Because I would have thought you'd want to stay friends with them" Severus replied quickly.

"I would honestly rather have you any day and now we don't need to worry about people knowing and I can be with you all the time" Remus replied quickly.

"I really love you" Severus smiled up into his lovers face.

"And I love you too, don't you ever forget that" Remus replied as they walked into the library hand in hand and dropped down in their usual spot.

"My back hurts" Severus moaned sitting himself down in a chair.

"It's because you're changing shape, turn around and I'll massage it for you" Remus smiled shifting Sev's position and rubbing his hands up and down the boys back.

"Does that feel any better?" he asked feeling Severus relax into his touch.

"Much" Sev replied with a sigh of happiness.

That night Severus walked back into the common room ignore the small group of people staring at him as he headed up into the dormitory, three of the other boy's stopped and stared at him when he walked in.

Ignoring their stares he walked over to his bed at the first one on the right, turning his back on them he removed his cloak and his jumper, pulling off his tie he threw it behind him onto his bed and began unbuttoning his white school shirt slowly. Turning around he pulled his pyjama top from under his bed covers and switched the shirt and the top quickly. His pyjamas were starting to get a little bit snug on him as he finished buttoning them up.

Continuing to ignore the stares of the other three boys he quickly changed his trousers and got into bed covering his stomach up as he pulled out his potions book.

Eventually they resumed their conversation much to Severus' relief as he continued to read through his book.

"So Severus did it hurt?" one of them asked staring at him from the next bed over.

"Did what hurt?" he asked in confusion.

"Getting pregnant?" the brunette boy asked quietly as the others turned their attention on him.

"No it didn't" he replied flatly closing his book and turning on his side facing away from them.

"How did you get pregnant?" the curious boy asked again.

"I took a potion to spice up my sex life and ended up getting pregnant, that is why I've been so ill" Severus sighed rolling his eyes as Rodolphus Black continued to talk.

"You got knocked up by a Gryffindor?" he asked curiously.

"Yes I did black, is there a problem?" Severus snapped angrily.

"That's really shameful my friend, I always figured you were a virgin" Rodolphus replied with a half sigh.

"I was until last summer, can we please not talk about my sex life any longer?" Severus growled pulling the covers up over his head.

"Can I see though?" Black asked quickly.

"See what? For crying out loud, would you just let me sleep!" Severus shouted throwing back the covers and glaring at the other boy.

"Your stomach, I want to see your bump" Rodolphus pointed towards Snape's abdomen.

Sighing with annoyance, Severus pulled the covers back and lifted up his top the bump protruding from his skin quite clearly.

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to sleep" Severus growled throwing the covers up over his head and snuggling down into his bed.

Although the announcement hadn't gone as planned, it had worked out for the best. He had his scan tomorrow and he had Remus with him and hopefully once people had settled down about the pregnancy things could run smoothly through it….


	6. Chapter 6

"You're early" Severus said excited walking quickly up to Remus outside the hospital wing.

"Yeah, I was too excited" he grinned leaning down and pecking Sev on the cheek.

"How did it go back in the dormitory last night with the others?" Severus asked warily.

"Oh well nothing really happened we didn't talk to each other, well we did once when they asked me why I'd been sleeping with you" Remus replied.

"What did you say?" Severus asked raising one eyebrow curiously.

"I told them because I've fallen in love with you" Remus replied making a silly grin break out across Severus' face.

"By the way, happy seventeenth birthday" Remus smiled handing a thin black box to Severus.

"Thank you" he smiled happily. "Still got another two months to wait for your seventeenth" he chuckled.

Remus rolled his eyes playfully. "Go on then, open it" Remus nodded as Severus lifted off the lid and an ear to ear grin spread across his face. It was the most beautiful locket he had ever seen, silver with a love heart on the end.

"Open the locket" Remus smiled excitedly watching Severus pop it open.

Inside was a picture of himself on one side and Remus on the other, a not fell out. Picking it up Severus unfolded the tiny piece of paper and began to read.

_'Dear Sev, you know how much I love you and I wanted to prove it with this locket. I am so happy for us and our baby I can't wait to become parents. I really do love you and I will keep remind you of it every single day, ever since I moved down the street from you and we developed a bond I knew you were the one for me. All those warm afternoons we spend playing together and all of those nights we spent making love under the stars, it was magical and romantic. I know were still young and we'll have to wait until we leave school perhaps this summer or next year but…. Marry me? X'_

Severus looked up from the letter with his lips parted staring into the blushing face of Remus Lupin. Grinning madly he threw his arms around the boy's neck pressing their lips together for a few moments before pulling back smiling. "Of course I will" he grinned happily.

"You mean it?" Remus asked hopeful.

"Yes I do, and I love you too" Severus replied folding the paper up and snapping it back inside the locket he hung around his neck. Taking Remus' hand they walked into the hospital wing together.

"Good morning you two, I heard the news has been spreading like wildfire" Madame Pomfrey greeted them bustling over guiding them to the same bed as before.

"Yeah not the way we wanted the whole school to find out but it's happened so there's nothing we can really do about it" Severus replied lying back on the bed and sliding the top if his now elasticated waist trousers down a little way before pulling his top up to his ribs.

"You've grown considerably" she nodded to the larger bump now showing.

Squeezing the gel on his stomach she flipped the ultra sound machine on and began to feel around with the scanner until she located the baby.

"There you are, the baby looks absolutely fine, it's about six inches long and weighs around seven ounces" she smiled seeing Remus and Severus hold each other's hands tightly.

"The heart is still nice and strong you can see it's moving around much more now as it's practicing for life on the outside" Pomfrey replied zooming in against the baby's picture.

"Do you want to know the sex?" she asked with an excited smile.

"You can tell? Isn't it kind of early?" Remus asked quickly.

"No you're entering the best time to check the sex now and don't forget this is the Wizarding world, our equipment is much more powerful than that of a Muggle" she replied his eyes scanning over the screen again.

"Ok then" Severus grinned excitedly looking up at Remus.

Pomfrey remained quiet for a few moments before pressing a button on the machine as she replaced the scanner.

"I'ts a girl" she said excitedly as the photographs began to print themselves of their now larger baby's form.

"Seriously?" Remus asked with a grin.

"Definitely, congratulations" she replied as Severus cleaned off his abdomen and replaced his clothing back to normal.

"We have a daughter!" Severus squeaked excitedly climbing off of the bed and picking up his school bag.

Handing them their photographs she said "Are there any questions you would like to ask or anything you would like to know about?" she asked looking from Remus to Severus.

"I keep needing to go to the toilet every half an hour sometimes less and I'm worried I might not be drinking enough?" Severus asked with a frown.

"It's perfectly normal to feel like that just as long as you drink plenty you can do some simple pelvic exercises to help you last a little longer it's just the pressure being put on your bladder" she replied quickly.

"Okay thank you" Severus smiled taking Remus' hand as they walked out of the room looking at a scan picture as they did so, the tiny baby flickering on the image, the image of their little girl.

"I still can't believe it" said Remus as they walked through the corridors together.

"I know it's just so amazing" Severus replied ignoring a crowd of seventh years staring at him trying to lean as far away as possible as though they might catch something.

After breakfast where Remus joined Severus over at the Slytherin table again they walked to lessons together and spent lunch time in the library hugging and talking.

"We've got potions next" Remus replied as they headed down into the dungeons a small first year leaping out of their way and screaming his books falling onto the floor.

"Well that was awkward" Severus chuckled as they walked into the classroom a few minutes late.

"You're here, I was beginning to think you had gotten lost or something" Slughorn greeted as Remus stared over at James, Sirius and Peter who gave him blank expressions and began muttering to one another about him. Following Severus he sat down next to him at the table Severus was usually sitting at alone.

Once the lesson was under weigh, Remus and Severus were busy brewing their Laughter Inducing potion.

"Severus you are looking really well at the moment" Slughorn commented as he walked past to deal with the mess Rodolphus had made on the back row two desks behind managing to spill his potion all over himself and the person sitting next to him.

"Thanks" Sev replied with a small smile.

"He's right you do look really well" Remus said looking at his lover. His sallow skin had a brighter tint of colour to it and a rosy glow to his cheeks, his hair was shining with health, he seemed much brighter in himself too so much more relaxed.

"I feel well in myself too" Severus replied dropping a small vile of clear liquid into the potion making it fizz.

As Professor Slughorn came back around the classroom, Severus stopped him.

"Sir we know what sex the baby is" he said quietly so other people didn't overhear.

"What is it?" Slughorn asked excitedly.

"A little girl" Remus replied with a smile.

"How wonderful for you, a sweet little princess" he replied excitedly shuffling back to the front of the classroom giggling to himself.

A folded paper bird fluttered down almost landing in their potion as Remus grabbed it and unfolded it quickly. Obviously the work of the three remaining Marauders, they had charmed a picture of Severus in labour the baby bursting out of his backside.

"Shows how little they know, doesn't it?" Severus sighed shooting them death glares as they sat hi-fiving each other.

"By the way, have you told your mother about the pregnancy?" Remus asked carefully stirring the potion.

"Not yet, have you?" Severus asked, it had been one of the things he had been avoiding as best as he could.

"We really should let them know how about we write our letters and send them off later on?" Remus asked.

"Alright, I'm kind of worried about what my mum will say at her only son getting pregnant when he was sixteen" Severus cringed.

"You're seventeen now, more than legal so she can't really say all that much" Remus chuckled.

"Yes but when I conceived I was only sixteen, more than legal but still I'm only a teenager and teenage pregnancy is a huge deal and a real problem" Severus smiled as the potion turned the proper shade of red and sitting back down in his chair exhaling slowly.

"Tired?" Remus asked glancing down at him as he began to pack away the used ingredients on the table into the bin.

"Yeah, my back gets sore when I've been standing too long" Sev sighed stroking his stomach catching the attention of some of the other students.

"What's the matter Snivellus, too fat to stand up?" James taunted across the room.

"I'm not fat?" Severus answered sounding completely and utterly bored by their comment.

"You're fatter than you were last time, Snivelly you're gonna end up like a beach ball" Peter replied with a laugh.

"A beached whale more like" Sirius replied making other people laugh.

"Come on Slytherus show us your belly" James teased rubbing his stomach in the way Severus did.

"Would you stop being so mean to him?" a blonde girl in the middle row turned and snapped at them.

"Oh come on we were only asking to see his ickle bump" Sirius pouted staring at the girl's breasts.

"You could have at least asked him in a nicer way" she retorted looking him up and down before returning to her cauldron.

"Alright Sniv- I mean Severus" Sirius began flatly. "May we please see your bump?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Staring at them for a few moments suspiciously, Severus stood to the side and lifted up his top revealing his swelling bump to them.

They remained silent for a few moments staring at him awkwardly.

"FAT!" James shouted pointing at his stomach and laughing.

"If you want to pick a fight with someone then take me on for size" Remus swung round glaring nastily at them.

"Alright boy's that is enough, I think you should go now" Slughorn replied pointing towards the door.

Helping Severus to his feet, Remus walked hand in hand with him out of the classroom.

"Shall we take a walk in the grounds and then head back to the tapestry?" Remus asked as they appeared in the entrance hall.

"Yeah a bit of fresh air might do me good actually" Severus replied as they exited the castle and began walking towards the covered bridge.

"Thought of any names for her yet?" Remus asked as they walked across the bridge towards the frosty fields.

"I kind of like the name Raven" Severus replied slowly staring across the castles grounds.

"Yeah it sounds nice, or how about Aurora, or Eugenie?" Remus asked as they stopped staring over the frosty grounds the crisp air lightly tussling their hair. The black lake's surface was still frozen over and lightly dusted in a pale blue and white haze making it look almost surreal.

"I like Eugiene, it sounds pretty" Severus smiled as the cool air brushed over his face making him shiver.

"Are you cold, shall we go back inside?" Remus asked picking up on his boyfriend's tremors.

"Yeah I don't feel like catching a cold" Severus replied as they walked back along the bridge and into the castle.

Wandering up the stairs, they headed along the second floor corridor up to the tapestry. Checking that the coast was clear they snuck behind it and into their little hidden room.

"Lumos Maxima" Remus said as usual putting his wand down on the floor the whole space lit up brightly.

"I feel so tired" Severus yawned lying back against the warm duvet with Remus lying down next to him.

"We can stay here a good while until dinner time so you can have a rest" Remus smiled stroking the soft pale skin of Severus' face.

Leaning down, Remus brought their lips together in a tender soft kiss. Soon their tongues began trapped in an aggressive battle for the dominance of Severus' mouth until they were no longer able to breathe.

Breaking the kiss they lay side by side panting, staring into each other's eyes.

"Still tired?" Remus asked wrapping his arms around Sev gently.

"Well I am…. He's not" Severus blushed rubbing his hard member against Remus' thigh.

"You're so cheeky" Remus chuckled slowly moving his hand down to Sev's groin gently stroking his member through the material of his school trousers.

Severus lay on his side, his head buried in Remus' neck sucking and kissing his white supple skin as his lover pulled down the front of his trousers and began to stroke his throbbing member hearing small mewls escape Sev's lips.

"Remus…." He moaned quietly feeling the boy's pace quicken clenching slightly against his hardness he shifted his legs slightly so he was at a better angle.

Remus' quickened his pace feeling Severus panting against his neck he smiled to himself.

A warmth spread through Sev's nether regions and a familiar tightness engulfed his member "Remus" he moaned loudly ejaculating into his underwear.

"Did you enjoy that?" Remus asked removing his hand from the boy's trousers slowly.

"Very much so, do you want me to do anything?" Severus asked lifting his face up.

"I'd love you too but I would still rather you rested yourself" Remus replied stroking Sev's hair gently through his slender fingers.

Smirking Severus reached forward and began to tease Remus' member through his trousers.

"Don't do it if you're going to tire yourself" Remus kissed him briefly on the lips.

"I want to, you did me now it's only fair" Sev replied pressing his lips against Lupin's neck and he slipped his hand down inside the boy's trousers and underwear stroking his hard member in his hand listening to his soft moans of pleasure.

Thrusting his fist harder, Severus felt a warm sensation cover his hands as Remus let out a loud moan "Severus" he moaned tensing his body as he spilled his seed into his pants.

Withdrawing his hand Severus laughed at the mess of it. Pulling out his wand he watched as the mess disappeared and his hand was clean again.

"I love you" Remus smiled pulling Severus into a tight embrace.

"I love you too" Severus smiled his locket shining in the light of the wand.

Back in the dormitory that night, Severus stopped in front of his bed a pastel pink and white frilled Moses basket perched in the centre with a huge gift bow tied around it. Picking up the tag he frowned. _'Have a wonderful birthday, Severus I thought you could use something for the baby for when she arrives. Best wishes – Dumbledore.'_

Smiling Severus sat on the bed placing the basket down on the floor staring at it, it was really nice of him to send it especially seeing as they aren't cheap. He felt tears welling up in him staring at the small basket, his child would be sleeping in there in a few months' time. He remembered to thank Dumbledore later for what he had done as he got into bed.

A few weeks passed and Severus had grown larger still. At twenty two weeks he was looking larger than ever and tiring far more easily. It was also a lot more obvious now that he was pregnant his stomach bulged out of almost all of his clothes par the cloak which was growing snugger as the weeks went on.

"Oh Severus there you are I forgot to hand out these information sheets on your homework" Professor McGonagall approached Severus and Remus who were sitting on a bench in the castle.

"Thanks Professor" he replied taking the sheet which had various facts and information about transforming a rat into a camera.

"How are you doing, I know it must be difficult for you" she asked her face full of concern.

"Actually I'm doing really well I just feel heavier and heavier as the days go on" he replied leaning against Remus.

"I expect you will, you've still got a way to go yet haven't you?" she asked sympathetically.

"another four months near enough" Remus replied stroking Severus' bump as a crowd of second year Hufflepuff's walked past staring at them like they were caged animals in a zoo.

"Do you want to see the scan pictures?" Severus asked reaching into his top pocket and handing her the picture of the baby moving around.

"Oh how lovely" she replied with a kind smile watching the baby move around in the photograph.

"It's a girl" Remus said quickly watching the woman grin with happiness and hand back the photo.

"Oh she's lovely, congratulations to both of you" she said happily before walking away down the corridor to finish distributing her papers.

"Shall we go and watch the Quidditch match?" Remus asked. There was a Quidditch match on that Saturday it was Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff.

"Yeah alright" Severus replied as Remus helped him to his feet he began to laugh.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked staring him worriedly in the face.

Grabbing his hand, Severus placed it under his top against his stomach. A small foot kicked at him several times excitedly.

"Oh my goodness, she's kicking" Remus laughed excitedly getting strange looks from the other student's passing by in the corridor.

"It feels so strange, the other night I felt movement inside me when I was in bed and it happened for a good ten minutes before it stopped" Severus smiled as they strolled down the corridor hand in hand.

"Amazing" Remus said slowly as they headed down the stairs. "Look at that poster" he pointed towards the large banner like poster draped around the main entrance to the school.

"The Valentine's day ball" Severus replied slowly.

"It's on the fourteenth, want to go?" Remus asked excitedly.

"Sure, I just need to find something large enough to wear" Severus laughed looking down at himself.

"Don't worry we'll find something. It's on tomorrow night?" Remus asked reading the date.

"I'm surprised they haven't put it up earlier" Severus raised one eyebrow watching the some of the other students look up at it excitedly.

"It was up earlier, they had it in the great hall last night, astronomy tower last week and in the greenhouses the week before. It's also been the topic of most people's conversations…. Besides you two of course" Rodolphus walked past and said loudly.

"Come on let's get going, you're going to be warm enough right?" Remus asked wrapping Severus' Slytherin scarf and cloak around him tighter, his stomach protruding from the front of his thick hooded top.

"Yes I'll be fine, you fuss way too much" Severus teased as they headed out across the grounds and over to the stadium.

"Come on, sit with the Gryffindor's" Remus pulled his lover forwards as they slowly made their way up the wooden stairs to the top of the stands. Taking a seat in the right hand corner of the middle row, Remus wrapped his arms around Severus.

"You okay?" he asked ignoring the disapproving stares from the other Gryffindor's.

"Stairs…." Sev panted

"At least you get a sit down" Remus replied.

"By the way I got my letter back from my mother this morning" Severus said slowly.

"What did she say?" Remus asked curiously.

"She said congratulations although she's shocked that her only son has wound up a teenaged parent and of course the one being pregnant. She sent some money and some knitting needles and wool so we can get started on clothes. She also said your mother is aware and sends her love and wishes all the best until they see us in the summer, they're both super excited" Severus replied warmly as the whistle blew and the players kicked off from the ground. The Gryffindor stands erupted with excitement as they watched the players zoom around the field.

"That's brilliant do you actually know how to knit?" Remus giggled.

"Kind of, she did send instructions and you can help too she sent more than one pair you know" Severus playfully batted Remus' arm.

"Do they know it's a girl?" Remus asked.

"Yes, my mother said your mum is in the process of buying a new owl because the one she already has seems to be ripping all its feathers out and biting just about everyone it comes into contact with" Severus replied.

They watched the rest of the match for about an hour until James Potter managed to catch the snitch for the Gryffindor team and they had won.

Heading back down the stairs before the other students did, Remus and Severus walked back across the cool grounds towards the castle.

That night after giving Lupin his own set of needles and wool and of course instructions. Severus pulled out a baggy long sleeved t-shirt and his usual pyjama bottoms because the top wouldn't fit him properly any more.

Climbing into bed he studied the paper carefully before picking up the needles and successfully casting the wool on.

"Sooo, when are you due?" the dark haired boy sitting in the bed across from him asked.

"Not until June" Severus replied without looking up from the needles he was fumbling around with.

"How do you…. You know give birth?" Rodolphus asked from the bed next to him.

"I go into labour, scream, push and the baby comes out" Severus sighed starting to get the hang of the knitting.

"No I mean how does it come out?" he asked again ogling Severus.

"You remember I said I drank that potion? Well it will come out of the place the potion created naturally" Severus replied glancing up at him.

"Do you think it's gonna hurt?" he asked again starting to irritate Sev.

"Yes I think it will be extremely painful and I am nervous about it but I'm not going to let it bother me until the time comes" Severus replied bluntly.

"Other people have been saying you're not really a man" he added.

"Well other people are wrong I am definitely male you can ask Remus he will tell you the same thing. I have a penis and testicles and hair on my nuts, I am male" Severus sighed angrily.

"Did you do it on purpose, get yourself knocked up like?" he asked lying back on his bed.

"No I didn't we didn't know it was a side effect of the potion, all part of the fine print neither of us read" Severus replied getting under his covers to cover his bulging stomach as the noticed the other boys in the dorm staring at it.

"It's a girl then is it?" the blonde haired boy asked from over the other side of the circular room.

"Well yes, I'm not going to put pink on a boy am I?" Severus replied putting his knitting down carefully on his bedside table before lying down under the covers. He had had enough of the boys in his dorm and their irritating questions and the constant stares they gave him every time he changed or went into the dormitory shower for a wash. Yawning he stretched out feeling the baby move inside of him he smiled. He was looking forward to the ball tomorrow. Smiling he clutched his locket in his hands before allowing sleep to take over him….


	7. Chapter 7

The next evening Severus showered quickly and wrapped a dressing gown around himself before any of the others came back to change for the ball. Throwing open his trunk he sighed in dismay, the others would most likely be in dress robes but there was no way anything would fit him. Picking up a long sleeved dark green shirt he pulled it on buttoning it up his stomach bulging out of the front. Picking up a spare plain black cloak he pulled it on slipping himself into an elasticated pair of plain black linen trousers he started at himself in the mirror. Pulling his locket over the top of his shirt he grinned, he never took it off apart from to shower he loved it so much.

Combing his hair he let it dry naturally hanging straight around his face. He was looking much better than he did, better than before he was pregnant his skin was glowing and free of any kind of blemish, his hair was straight, silky and had a bright sheen to it he had gained a little weight all over and he just in general looked more attractive. It still didn't hide the fact he had a swelling bump underneath his shirt as he slipped on his shoes and made his way across the common room and out into the dungeon corridor.

"You look lovely tonight" Remus said slowly standing in the exit from the dungeons in the main entrance hall. He wore a set of long black dress robes a plain white shirt and a black bowtie his hair freshly washed flopping against his pale skin in its usual way.

"Thank you, so do you. I wish I could have worn dress robes" Severus sighed taking Remus' hand as they walked towards the great hall.

"I happen to think you look hot as it is and you're showing off your bump" Remus pointed to Sev's bulging stomach sticking out of both the cloak and the dark green shirt.

Walking into the great hall they noticed immediately all of the tables had been removed, the candles and torches around the room were burning pink and red flames glowing in the soft lighting a few tables sat in the corners near the door covered in long draping pink table clothes and confetti hearts were floating down from the ceiling set with a romantic purple and navy star washed sky swirling around the ceiling illuminated by the candles. Music was already playing and people were excitedly talking around the sides of the room together.

A few people turned to stare at them as they walked over to the right hand side of the room and stood against the wall the girls were all made up to the sky with their hair and makeup, long flowing gown like robes hung to their figures and trailed on the floor, the boys all dressed smartly in their dress robes stood nervously shifting from foot to foot. Even the teachers were dressed up.

"Check out Snivellus! Watch out or he might knock you over" James teased loudly pointing towards Snape's stomach.

"Shut up, James, go and see to your date…. Oh wait you don't have one" Remus retorted nastily glancing over at Sirius who was standing against the opposite wall trying to chat up the girl from their potions class who looked like she was about to slap him across the face.

"Attention everyone, the Valentine's day ball will now commence. Get your date and join us all in the wonderful first dance" Dumbledore clapped loudly as the music slowed and he took hands with Professor McGonagall leading her to the centre of the room. Taking her waist in one hand and her delicate hand in the other he began to lead her twirling around in a dance, soon joined by some of the other teachers.

"Want to dance?" Remus asked nodding towards the shining hall floor where only the teachers were dancing together, the students had parted and were standing cautiously around the room.

"Alright" Severus replied taking his boyfriend's hand as he led him onto the dance floor. Many of the other students started giggling and staring worriedly at them as Remus rested both his hands gently on Severus' waist and Sev draped both of his arms around Remus' shoulders.

Smirking Remus looked down as they swayed slowly to the romantic music.

"Feels like bump is enjoying it" he chuckled, feeling the baby kick at him as their stomachs were pressed together.

"She should be, I know I am" Severus replied as several other couples joined in the dance.

Leaning forward Remus pressed their lips together ignoring a few silly noises made by some of the other students and a holler coming from Peter.

"Stop snogging and get a room" Sirius called twirling past with a rather angry looking red headed girl dressed in a bright blue gown on his arm.

"Mr. Black this is your first warning!" Professor McGonagall said as she swept past still dancing with Dumbledore.

"Make them stop Professor before I vomit" he replied sweeping the girl as far away as possible.

"Check out Slughorn" Remus laughed breaking the kiss nodding towards where Professor Slughorn was dancing alone, his eyes closed seemingly enjoying himself.

"Do you think it will be a repeat of Christmas all over again?" Severus replied watching the man drinking from what appeared to be a green wine bottle filled with extra strong fire whiskey.

"Without a doubt" Remus replied kissing Severus' silky hair.

As the music started to liven up again, Severus soon got out of breath.

"Can we go and sit down for a bit?" he asked resting a hand on his lower back.

"Sure thing" Remus replied pulling Sev towards a spare table in the far corner, sitting on a sheeted chair he pulled Severus onto his lap.

"Better?" he asked feeling the boy straddle him his feet touching the floor and his hands resting on Remus' shoulders. Remus' hands holding the small of Sev's back under his cloak.

"Much" Severus smirked leaning down to kiss him.

"Professor they're at it again!" Peter squeaked dancing wildly and very badly next to James who was busy trying to chat up two Ravenclaw girls.

"Yeah watch out or Lupin will end up pregnant too" Sirius laughed loudly pointing at them.

"Mr. Black you are on your final warning" Minerva snarled glancing up at the two boys making out in the corner.

"But Professor…." He whined like a small child.

"I don't want to hear another word out of you" she retorted storming across the dance floor to go and speak to some of the other teachers.

"Everyone is staring at us" Severus whispered against Remus' lips.

"Let them they're only jealous" he replied nibbling Severus' lower lip.

"Fancy having another dance before bed?" Severus asked nodding to the couples turning back to one another for a slow dance.

"Love to" Remus replied as they got up and hand in hand walked over to the dance floor again. Remus rested his hands on Severus' backside as Sev draped his arms back around Remus' neck. Leaning down Remus began to bite at Severus' pale exposed flesh of his neck.

Pulling back after several minutes Remus immediately brought their lips together. Parting his own he trailed his tongue along Severus' bottom lip begging for entrance. Severus obliged and allowed Remus' tongue to slip into his mouth.

"Eww Professor they're tonguing!" Sirius cried pointing at the couple who completely ignored them and continued with their displays of affection.

"Right" Professor McGonagall snapped grabbing Sirius by the top of his ear she began dragging him out of the room. "Go to your dormitory Sirius, I have heard quite enough out of you tonight anyone would think you are jealous" she said turning on her heels and briskly walking back into the ball room.

As the night wore on Remus and Severus soon tired. Walking out of the great hall, Remus walked Sev down through the dungeons outside his common room.

"Tonight was great" Severus began taking Remus' hands in his own.

"I know" Remus replied pecking him on the cheek. "I love you" he grinned.

"I love you too" Severus replied kissing Remus on the lips.

"Goodnight, sleep well" Remus waved walking down the corridor.

"You too" Severus grinned before heading through the common room and into the dormitory.

A few weeks had passed since the ball and Severus had grown forever larger. At 25 weeks he was just over six months pregnant. Strolling down the corridor he was thankful to take a seat in potions next to Remus. There was no hiding his obviously rounded bump now even with his cloak.

"Does your back still hurt?" Remus asked as they waited for Professor Slughorn to arrive.

"Yeah I get so out of breath when climbing the stairs in the dormitory now" Severus replied resting his head on his arms.

"Take off your cloak and I'll rub it for you" Remus said just as the three remaining Marauders arrived noisily in the room.

"Yeah Snivelly, take your cloak off so he can give you a nice rubbing" Sirius shouted excitedly.

Shrugging off his cloak he folded it and placed it on the table behind him, leaning forward again he watched Remus get to his feet and stand behind him rubbing the small of his back.

"Your hairs a lot thicker" Remus commented noticing the thick jet black locks falling from Sev's head.

"Yeah I know, it must be my hormones or something" he replied slowly relaxing into Remus' touch.

"Professor Trelawney has been wafting some kind of scented stick around me every lesson and humming to herself as she does it" he added with a laugh.

"She's always been a strange one, why do you think I refused to do Divination?" Remus chuckled, massaging Severus' back as Slughorn came in.

"I don't blame you, the subject is fun and she's a good teacher she just freaks me out a bit" Severus replied.

"So what I'm gonna do if when you get closer to your due date, ask McGonagall if I can come stay up in the Slytherin house with you" Remus replied quietly as he sat back down.

"You'd want to do that?" Severus asked lifting his head from his arms.

"Why wouldn't I?" Remus frowned.

"Because the other Slytherin's might now take too kindly to you being there" Severus sighed in dismay.

"Who cares, it's better than you having to be in Gryffindor with James, Sirius and Peter" Remus replied nodding in the direction of the three boys who sat scribbling through the school's spare text books smirking to themselves.

"True, can't imagine what it's like for you having to sleep with them there" Severus rolled his eyes playfully.

"They bombard me with questions every single night" Remus sighed.

"Me too, in Slytherin that is" Severus replied quickly.

"How have you been feeling lately? You seem to be doing well with the pregnancy" Remus asked tilting his head to one side.

"Fine, I get a little heart burn sometimes after eating and I just feel big" Severus laughed quietly as Slughorn continued talking.

"Maybe you can get something to treat that if it's bothering you" Remus replied.

After lesson they headed up the staircase towards Professor McGonagall's office having to stop every so often so Severus could catch his breath back.

"Ew, don't get too close you might catch something!" a first year Ravenclaw squealed yanking her friend up against the wall and eyeing Severus suspiciously.

"Stupid first years" Remus tutted as they walked along the corridor. Stopping outside the woman's office they knocked the door.

"Come in" she called as they headed inside closing the door behind them. The room was fairly small, a fire was burning warmly in the corner of the stone room, various decorative objects were scattered around mostly on the desk she was sitting at writing.

"Hello you two, what may I do for you?" she asked gesturing for them to sit down in front of her on the high backed chairs.

"Well Professor, you see I was wondering about something…." Remus began nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"What might that be?" she examined them closely over the top of her small frames glasses.

"When it gets closer to Sev's due date, would it be possible if we could have permission to stay together you know in case he goes into labour or needs any help with things no doubt he is going to get much, much bigger and will need some assistance" Remus said quickly averting his eyes to the window behind her watching a few owls fly past.

"I see and which common room are we talking about, Gryffindor or Slytherin?" she asked politely.

"I was thinking maybe Slytherin would be better you know with James, Sirius and Peter all in the same dorm as me?" he asked nervously.

"Yes good point there Mr. Lupin. I will send your request to Dumbledore immediately and I will sign the permission form to give you the go ahead once he approves, you will then need permission from the Slytherin head of house, being Professor Slughorn to say it is okay with him" she stated pulling out a piece of parchment from her desk drawer she began writing.

"How far gone are you now?" she asked glancing up at Severus.

"Twenty five weeks, that's a little over six months" he replied quickly.

"Already over halfway there then" she beamed. "Are you excited?" she asked signing the bottom of the paper.

"Very" they chimed.

"Alright well I'll see this to Dumbledore now and get it back to you by dinner time" she smiled getting up from her chair.

Getting to their feet they smiled at her heading for the door.

"Thank you Professor" Remus grinned as they left her office and walked back down the corridor.

"By the way, look at this" Severus said pulling a small pink cardigan from his bag.

"Is that the one you made?" Remus asked excitedly feeling the soft material through his fingers.

"Yes, my mum said she is going to send some bits by owl too" he replied with a grin.

"It's brilliant, I've been trying to make a little blanket, it's coming along alright just need to finish it off" Remus chuckled handing Severus the cardigan.

"It's just so small, when she arrives he's actually going to be wearing that" Severus smiled proudly tears glistening in his eyes.

"I know can you believe it?" Remus asked pulling him into a hug.

"I'll be able to show you the Moses basket Dumbledore sent me too, it's lovely I stare at it every night before I go to sleep" Severus replied a tear trickling down his cheek.

"HORMONES!" a crowd of seventh year Gryffindor's shouted as they walked past.

"Aww" Remus rubbed Severus' back with a warm smile on his face. They were right though Severus was starting to get emotional.

"It's just I don't know I feel so happy, I'm crying because I'm happy" Severus replied pulling back wiping his tear stained face on his sleeves.

"Don't worry about it, soon she'll be here with us" Remus replied kissing him on the forehead making a small smile curl in the corners of his mouth.

That evening they took their seats in the great hall over at the Slytherin table as usual.

"So Severus, what's been going on recently then?" Lucius asked sliding up next to the boy.

"Nothing much, changes and that" Severus replied, sometimes he really didn't like talking to Lucius because he always acted like he was poking his walking stick into anything and everything especially things that didn't concern him in the slightest.

"You're doing fine though I see, so tell me, what does it feel like to be pregnant?" Lucius asked curiously resting his head on his left hand staring at both Remus and Severus.

"It's hard, don't get me wrong it's certainly not easy. I don't throw up anymore but I'm bulging out of all of my clothes I get bad heartburn, tire and shortness of breath really easily especially when climbing the stairs or walking a great distance, hormone changes and of course a lot of the other people here don't take too kindly to my condition" Severus replied sipping slowly at his drink.

"Interesting…. Does the baby ever move?" Lucius asked with a slight frown.

"Yeah she moves around a lot especially at night she kicks me a lot, she loves kicking Remus too seems to get over excited when he's around" Severus laughed looking at Remus who's hand gently squeezed his leg proudly.

"She must recognise his voice, they say they can do that you know" Lucius pointed.

"She can, I know it sounds weird but sometimes I sing to the bump and she settles down" Severus flushed.

"And don't we know about it" two of the boys from his dormitory commented.

"He does it almost every night singing away to himself in the middle of the night, or clicking of those damn muggle needles or he listens to the heartbeat" Rodolphus butted in.

"He's only being a concerned father" Remus replied quickly.

"Are you calling yourself a father, or mother?" Lucius frowned.

"I don't mind but I'm gonna say father because I am a boy" Severus replied raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Ah there you are you two" Professor McGonagall said strolling up to them over the other side of the table.

"Hi Professor" Severus smiled.

"Here you go, Professor Dumbledore has happily agreed to your request all you need is Professor Slughorn's signature" she smiled handing over the rolled piece of parchment.

"Thank you Professor" they grinned excitedly.

"Come on lets go get it now, he left not long ago probably going back to his office" Remus said tugging at Sev's arm.

"What, what's happening?" Lucius asked excitedly.

"Nothing that concerns you" Remus sighed as they got up and hurried out of the room down into the dungeons.

Banging on the office door they waited until the man answered a large grin on his face.

"Hello boys what can I do for you this fine evening?" Slughorn asked stepping aside to let them in the office.

"Well we requested permission from Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall that when it approaches Severus' due date that I can stay with him in the dormitory" Remus began as Severus quickly handed him the rolled paper.

Unravelling it, Slughorn read it through smiling happily he picked up his quill and signed it.

"I'm more than happy for that to happen, you're both sensible boys there's no reason why you can't be together" Slughorn smiled handing them the parchment.

"Thank you Professor, we've got about three months until he's due" Remus began as Severus started tugging on his robes.

"This says I also have permission to go in the Gryffindor common room too" he said his eyes dropping further. "And the permission starts from seven months, that's not far away" Severus grinned showing Remus the slip.

"Great" Remus said throwing his arms around Sev excitedly.

"I have my next scan then too" Severus smiled against Remus' soft clothing, inhaling his scent he smiled as he felt the baby shift around inside of him. Things couldn't get any better….


	8. Chapter 8

It was the beginning of the twenty eighth week and Severus was feeling excited. He waited outside his common room door anxiously shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he waited for Remus to appear.

He was now showing drastically through all of his clothes and was having people stare at him more and more each day that passed especially when he had to sit down and rest often or was making more frequent trips to the toilet scaring some fifth years away ending in a horrible amount of their urine being splattered up the wall opposite as he stood by the urinals.

"Hey Sev!" Remus came running down the corridor excitedly, his bag almost over flowing with his stuff.

"Great, you're here" Severus beamed excitedly turning around and opening the passage to the Slytherin common room.

"Come on in" he smiled as Remus had the permission slip in his hand armed ready for when someone started on him.

He had never been in the Slytherin common room before it was a large dungeon room with dark stone walls, floor and ceiling. Black leather sofas and chairs sat around the room with green fiery lantern's and a blazing fire giving off plenty of warm light. The common room was actually situated underneath the black lake, the only windows were in the dormitories and they were reinforced so some of the sunlight that reflected from the top of the lake could shine in each day.

"This way" Severus smiled taking his hand as they made their way across the common room.

"Hey! What's he doing here?" Rodolphus jumped to his feet angrily, a few other Slytherin's glaring at them.

"I have permission from Dumbledore, McGonagall and Slughorn to be here with Sev" Remus replied holding the piece of paper clearly and flashing it off around the room, the three signatures glowing clearly in the light.

Turning away, Remus stuffed the slip into his robes pocket as Severus lead him up the staircase, puffing along as he pushed the dormitory door open. It was much different to Gryffindor, although it was warm it gave off a cold feel to him.

"This is my bed" Severus smiled stopping in front of his bed which was the first on the right.

"Cool and that's the basket?" Remus asked pointing towards the adorable frilly basket sitting on the floor.

"It's so small" Severus sniffled sitting down on the edge of his bed as two of the other boy's walked in completely ignoring Remus as they walked towards their own beds and sat down.

"It's lovely Dumbledore has really given us a treat there. I hear they're so expensive" Remus smiled examining the pretty basket.

Kicking off his shoes, Severus got to his feet pulling off his robes and his jumper, his stomach bulging out of the front of his school shirt as he removed his tie and let it fall to the floor. Slowly he began to undo each button on his shirt.

"Anyone would think you're giving him a strip tease" the blonde boy commented looking up from his book as Remus began to strip out of his robes and replace them with his black pyjamas.

Rolling his eyes, Severus quickly discarded his shirt and pulled his pyjama top on only to realise, it was about three inches short and very tight.

"Just take it off" Remus smiled tugging his own over his head and standing in front of Severus.

"You want me to sleep topless?" Severus asked glancing at the other two boys who were staring at them.

"I will too, it's no big deal" Remus smiled slipping Sev's t-shirt up over his head fully exposing his torso making him flush a light rosy pink.

"Come on" Remus grinned kicking his bag under the bed as he walked around the other side of the bed getting under the covers. Quickly, Severus followed covering himself up to his shoulders he smiled at Remus.

"I feel so fat" Severus sighed peeking under the covers at his stomach which was pressing into Remus. They still had plenty of room in the bed.

"You're not fat, you're gorgeous" Remus whispered kissing him softly on the lips.

"I can't even get my pyjama top on anymore" Severus replied slightly embarrassed.

"So? I said I'd sleep topless with you and that's what I'll do" Remus grinned. "Besides…. I love seeing you topless" Remus bit his bottom lip trailing his fingers up and down Severus' torso.

"If you two are going to start humping each other then I'm going to sleep outside" the blonde boy snapped turning away from them.

"We're not doing anything?" Severus replied raising one eyebrow sarcastically, his eyes widening as he felt Remus pinch his backside.

"Suuuuure" the boy replied wrinkling his nose as he continued reading his book.

The door opened and Rodolphus walked in slightly taken aback by the sight of Severus and Remus snuggled up under the covers just the tops of their bare shoulders showing.

"Are you naked?" he asked raising one eyebrow suspiciously.

"Noo just topless" Remus replied pulling the covers up over them slightly higher.

"Okay, if you two are going to start having sex or anything let me know so I can go and sleep in the common room…." Rodolphus cringed changing quickly and getting into his own bed.

"I see what you mean when you say she kicks a lot at night" Remus giggled feeling their daughter kick excitedly into his stomach.

"Try having her inside you doing it when you want to sleep" Sev replied.

After the lights went out, they stayed up for around an hour making sure everyone was asleep.

Breaking the kiss Remus whispered "Turn your back to me" a smirk playing on his features.

Quietly, Severus turned over, lying on his left hand side he felt Remus press up against his back.

"Are you ready my love?" Remus breathed onto Severus' bare neck sending shivers down his spine. Nodding he clapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes flashed open as Remus entered him from behind a small groan escaped his lips and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Go deeper" he whispered leaning back into Remus a little more feeling his lover slide deeper inside of him.

"Fuck…." Remus whispered as he began to slowly and carefully thrust his hips, biting back the moans that were threatening to escape.

Severus was almost shaking with pleasure as he had to force himself to be quiet the prospect of having to be quiet or risk waking up the rest of the dormitory seemed to excite him further as he suppressed a moan feeling Remus thrusting into him harder breathing heavily against the back of his neck.

"I'm gonna cum…." Remus whispered thrusting his head back letting out a loud sigh, the word Severus rolling off his tongue as he ejaculated inside his lover making Severus shake with pleasure, ejaculating into the awaiting tissue he was using to cover his hard member so none got on the sheets.

Withdrawing himself, breathing deeply Remus wrapped his arms around Severus.

"That was fucking brilliant" Severus breathed quietly, excitement still flowing through him.

"Indeed it was, I'm shaking" Remus laughed stroking a hand over Sev's bump.

"We've got the scan in the morning so we should go to sleep now" Severus whispered glancing at his pocket watch, squinting to read the time through the darkness. "It's almost eleven thirty" he whispered placing the watch back on his bedside table he snuggled into Lupin's touch.

"Alright gorgeous, I love you" Remus whispered kissing Severus' neck and closing his eyes.

"I love you too" Severus grinned happily.

The next morning they woke at a quarter to eight. Turning over, Severus kissed Remus gently on the lips.

"Morning" he smiled watching his lover's eyes flutter open.

"Good morning to you too" Remus beamed as Severus reached behind him into his bedside drawer he pulled a fresh pair of baggy underwear out and stuffed them under the covers. Lifting his legs up he struggled until finally he managed to pull them on, passing Remus a fresh pair of his own who put them on with no trouble.

"Feel" Severus smiled grabbing Remus' hand and pressing it against his stomach.

"She could be the world's greatest beater" Remus chuckled feeling the baby kick again.

"We'd better be getting ready" Severus sighed pushing back the covers and grabbing some fresh clothes. "Umm could you help me please? I'm starting to struggle reaching past my stomach" Sev blushed holding his trousers up.

"Of course" Remus jumped out of bed, pulling his own school trousers on he hurried around the other side of the bed as the other boys were getting dressed sleepily. Taking the trousers he slipped them over Severus' feet and up his legs. Getting up, Severus took the trousers and pulled them up comfortably.

"Thanks" he smiled pulling out a fresh shirt and pulling it on, doing his tie he pulled on his school jumper watching Remus dress himself at a much quicker pace.

After they had washed and were fully dressed, they had breakfast in the great hall before heading along to the hospital wing.

Pushing through the door, they were greeted by Madame Pomfrey being as cheery and excited as usual.

"Hello how are you feeling?" she asked guiding them back over to the bed. "My how you've grown!" she pointed to Severus' stomach which was clearly visible through his clothing, his cloak had become relatively snug around him too as he sat down and began preparing his stomach for the scan.

"I'm feeling alright I get a bit achy sometimes, urinating a lot, heart burn and she's kicking me to death" Severus laughed feeling the gel smearing across his exposed stomach.

"Yeah that's perfectly normal, just drink plenty of water throughout the day and you will be fine" she smiled switching on the scanner.

Picking up the handle she snapped her gloves into place running the machine head over his stomach she smiled as the baby appeared on screen.

"She's doing great, strong heartbeat and healthy as can be" she smiled watching Remus take Severus' hand in his own tears welling up in their eyes.

"Only two months left to go, if that" she said excitedly zooming in on the baby which gave a firm kick wobbling the screen slightly. "She's a fighter" the woman pointed trying to avoid the strong little legs.

"Yeah I'm a little anxious about the birth" Severus said warily.

"That's expected, but don't worry you've got us it won't be all that bad she'll be out before you know it" Madame Pomfrey replied moving the scanner from Severus' stomach and pressing the print button.

Picking up a tissue Severus wiped himself clean and replaced his clothing neatly.

"Now, any light painless cramping or twinges will be expected over the next few weeks, it's just your body preparing itself in a way practicing for the birth" she spoke picking up the photographs and handing them to the boys.

"The baby is about a kilo in weight, she measures to be 31 cm long. She is also in the process of turning in preparation for the birth which is a great sign" Madame Pomfrey added with a gentle smile.

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey" Severus grinned putting the photo's inside his cloak pocket.

"Make sure you try to get enough sleep as I know it will start getting more difficult from this point onwards" she nodded as they walked out of the hospital wing together.

"You've started to lean back a little when you walk" Remus pointed noticing Severus' changing posture.

"Because she's heavy she's pushing on me a lot" Sev replied slowly.

"She's only going to get heavier" Remus sighed. "Come on why don't we go up to my dormitory and fetch the rest of my things?" he asked quickly.

"I'll miss transfiguration" Severus replied worriedly.

"I'll miss care of magical creatures, but I'm not too bothered the teachers understand and besides we do need to get things sorted out we can always go after class and get our homework and catch up" Remus replied as they headed slowly up the moving staircases towards the Griffindor portrait.

"I guess you're right, but don't most people have a free period this morning?" Severus asked warily as they stopped outside the portrait of the fat lady.

"So?" Remus asked turning and saying the password 'Lacewings' as the portrait swung open they headed inside.

"I'VE GOT PERMISSION!" Remus yelled out in the half filled common room holding the slip with the three signatures on in the air as eyes fell upon Severus.

"How nice for you" a sixth year curly haired girl replied flatly before turning back to her friends and continuing the conversation.

Severus took the opportunity to look around the cosy circular room, red decorations and warm coloured furnishings brightened the place up, the roaring fire made it seem homey.

"Come on" Remus said leading Severus up through the dormitory doors and into the bedroom.

Opening the door he stopped and stared at James, Sirius and Peter who were all glowering at him, their eyes dropped to Severus and their faces contorted.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Peter pointed towards Severus as he spoke.

"I have permission, we're only collecting a few things and then heading back to Slytherin" Remus sighed kicking open his trunk and grabbing some books, quills and bottles of various substances and shoving them all inside his bag before pulling open his bedside table.

"About ready to pop yet, Snivellus?" James taunted tilting his head to one side as he glared at Severus nastily.

"Popping is literally what he's going to do, how else do you think that little monster will come out?" Sirius laughed and Remus flung himself around grabbing Sirius by the throat he slammed him hard against the wall.

"Don't you DARE speak to Severus like that, and don't you ever call my daughter a monster again!" he snarled his face inches away from Sirius'.

"Calm down, mate you used to be cool what's happened to you?" James asked warily as Remus let go of Sirius and turned to James.

"I grew up, maybe you should try it sometime" he retorted angrily.

"It's not our fault you knocked up a walking disaster" James replied sizing Remus up.

Pulling back his fist, Remus punched Jame's square in the face, blood seeping from his broken nose.

"Next time you say anything about me, my fiancé or my child you will get far worse than that" Remus snarled his chest heaving with rage as he pulled his wand from his pocket.

"Remus just leave them, they're obviously not worth it. Fortunately for the female population of the world and possibly the male too you they won't ever have to deal with having those immature pricks as partners" Severus scoffed as Remus walked up beside him in the doorway.

With one last glare they turned and walked swiftly from the dormitory, through the Gryffindor common room and back out onto the staircase.

"I can't believe them" Remus growled angrily glaring at anyone who walked past.

"Neither can I, I would have had them but I don't want to put our baby at risk" Severus sighed resting a hand on his stomach as Remus helped him down the stairs back into the entrance hall.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you both of you" Remus smiled taking his hand gently. "How about we forget about them, put my stuff in your room and go sit outside, the weathers getting nicer now and it's a warm day anyway" Remus suggested his eyes sparkling.

"Sounds like a plan" Severus beamed as they headed back into the Sytherin common room, ignoring the stares they got every time they appeared in public. Walking into the dormitory, Lupin unpacked his things on top of Sev's trunk and they left and headed outside in the grounds.

Back In The Gryffindor Dormitory….

"Are you alright, James?" Peter asked fumbling around with a tissue for his friend's nose.

"Yeah just about, I can't believe Mooney he's gotten so uptight since being with that loser" he replied holding it against his bloody nose.

"But I think you're forgetting something…." Sirius said massaging his red neck. "You realise he called Slytherus his fiancé right?" he raised one eyebrow a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I've never heard him say that before" James replied thoughtfully.

"This calls for some serious gossiping" Peter laughed rubbing his hands together excitedly.

Following Severus and Remus….

"Let's sit down by the lake" Severus said as they headed down the grounds. The sun was shining in the sky, the breeze was cool but it was a warm day. Removing their cloaks they rested them on the ground before sitting themselves down.

"What do you think it will be like, you know after she arrives, how do you think we will feel?" Severus asked resting his head on Lupin's shoulder.

"I think we'll feel strange, happy but like some weird feeling we've never felt before" Remus replied with a sigh.

"I already love this baby" Severus said slowly.

"Me too, she's actually ours can you believe it? You saw the screen this morning she actually kicked the scanner" Remus giggled happily wrapping his arm around Severus.

"I know I just can't wait to meet her she's so feisty and wriggly" Severus laughed.

"Just like you then!" Remus said playfully looking down at Sev.

"I wonder what she'll look like…." Sev replied with a slight frown on his face trying to picture his daughter in his mind.

"I have no idea, she won't be fat because we're both skinny and she'll obviously look like a girl" Remus replied half laughing. "I don't know it's hard to describe, who's eyes will she have, who's hair colour?" he asked with a slight frown.

"I have absolutely no clue" Severus shook his head.

That evening after dinner they were leaving the great hall heading back to the Slytherin common room.

"Severus, Remus!" a familiar old voice called from behind. Turning on the spot they came face to face with Professor Dumbledore.

"Good evening, sir" Remus said slowly.

Without an answer, Dumbledore immediately bent down and began making a fuss over Severus' stomach, tickling it with his index finger he started cooing much to the embarrassment of the two boys as other people started to stare at them.

Pressing his ear against Severus' bump he jumped back a little in surprise when the baby kicked at his face.

"Feisty little one you have yourselves there boys" he laughed straightening himself back up.

"Definitely, she kicks me half to death sometimes, especially when I'm trying to sleep" Severus replied smiling slightly. "She loves the sound of Remus' voice too she goes mad when he starts talking to her" he added looking up into his boyfriend's happy face.

"Well at least you know she's healthy" Dumbledore nodded. "Anyway I had better be getting back to my office, lots of paperwork to sort out" he laughed to himself before walking away and up the stone staircases out of sight.

"Why does he have to come running to inspect you every single time he sees you?" Remus asked quietly as they hurried off down the dungeon corridor towards the common room again as if he might still be able to hear them.

"I don't know I expect he's just excited or curious" Severus shrugged as they entered the common room again to a whole load of stares.

"Let's go straight into the dormitory" Remus mumbled leading Severus quickly across the room to get away from the staring faces of the other people there.

Pulling off his robes, Remus flopped down on the bed in just his black pyjama bottoms watching Severus slowly remove his clothing.

"So, fancy giving me a massage?" Severus asked cheekily.

"Come here then" Remus grinned as Severus lay down on top of the covers next to him he began to rub his hands up and down Snape's back adding pressure along his spine making him groan.

"Oh you two are here" the dark haired boy from the bed opposite said making his way into the dormitory.

"Can't be bothered to sit downstairs with all of them lot gawking at us" Severus replied feeling Lupin's fingers move in circles around his back.

"Ah. Hey that's the first time I've seen you fully without your top on, my god you're huge!" he pointed staring at Severus' stomach.

"I know, I feel huge and heavy. Have you any idea what it feels like to be carrying this bump around all day especially when you're climbing stairs?" Severus replied leaning into Remus' soft hands working over his shoulder blades carefully being sure not to miss a spot making him relax comfortably.

"No and I sure don't fancy it either" the boy replied flopping down on his bed, his hands behind his head.

"So, a bunch of your Gryffindor friends have been telling people you're engaged, is it true?" he asked looking over at Remus curiously.

"Yeah, so?" he replied kissing Severus' supple shoulder.

"Just wondering, can't always trust what other people tell you especially not if they're from Gryffindor" he replied with a sigh.

"Remus is a Gryffindor and I trust him with my life" Severus said quickly.

"Well that's you, other people think you're weak for letting this happen and for getting dominated by an inferior" the boy said again making the anger rise in Severus' chest.

"Now listen here you, I love Remus and Gryffindor or not he is mine. We're having a child together and you trust me when I say it isn't easy for us to go through it all at our age. Instead of listening to these people and their word of mouth actually put yourself in our shoes for a few moments" Severus snapped.

"You make a fair point, don't get me wrong I don't have anything against you, either of you really in fact I think you're pretty brave" the boy said quickly.

"Brave?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously as he and Severus climbed under their covers.

"You know, for going through all this and holding your heads up" he replied with a shrug.

"Thank you?" Remus asked looking at Severus in confusion.

"Goodnight" the boy replied flipping the lights out sending the room into complete darkness.

Snuggling down together Remus and Severus kissed for a little while, gently stroking each other's bare skin.

"I'm not comfortable" Severus whined quietly trying to shift himself around a little.

"Madame Pomfrey said that was normal, is there anything I can do for you?" Remus asked quietly.

"I don't know but I really need to pee" he sighed climbing out of bed and walking just a little way from his bed into the dormitory bathroom and closing the door behind him. Faint rays of light shone through into the room from underneath the door crack.

A minute or so later he emerged and climbed back in next to Remus.

"Feel any better?" Remus asked draping an arm across his lover's waist.

"A little, I just feel a bit large to be overly comfortable" Severus sighed burying his face in Remus' neck.

"Don't worry I'm here for you" Remus replied stroking Sev's hair gently between his fingers holding him close.

"I love you, Sev" he smiled into the boy's ebony locks.

"I love you too, Remus" Severus smiled into his neck….


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning's lessons flew by, Remus and Severus were heading in to potions from sitting in the courtyard together all lunchtime to get some fresh air.

"Do you get the feeling that people are staring at us?" Severus asked raising one eyebrow suspiciously.

"More than they usually do?" Remus asked looking around at the people ogling them.

"Yeah" Severus replied heading into the dungeons corridor.

"Kind of, maybe it's just because you're further along or something?" Remus shrugged as they walked into the classroom together and sat down at Severus' desk.

"Good afternoon, I hope you're all doing well, we've got a little essay to write today and to re-brew our laughter inducing potions as they didn't appear to go very well last time" Slughorn sighed looking around the classroom.

"Easy lesson then for us, ours was perfect" Sev whispered.

The minute Slughorn turned his back a paper bird fluttered down onto the middle of their table. They both sat staring at it for a few moments and looked at each other. Picking it up Severus unfolded it slowly. They had drawn a picture of Severus bending over almost falling because of the enormous stomach, Remus standing naked behind him with a penis the size of a one inch toothpick trying to stick it inside him.

"Oh real mature" Remus shouted across the classroom as Slughorn turned around to stare at him.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked frowning slightly assuming Remus was talking to him for some reason.

"Yeah, them lot over there drawing disgusting pictures" Remus shouted pointing a finger accusingly at the three Marauders and holding the paper up over his head showing it to Slughorn. A few of the girls in the room tutted shaking their heads in disgust.

"You are even worse than I thought" the blonde girl said to Sirius.

"You know you love it baby" Sirius winked at her.

"They're right though" Rodolphus said from the back of the room.

"What do you mean, right?" Remus asked confusedly.

"You guys do have sex quite a lot" he chuckled playfully as the three Marauder's began laughing loudly together. Severus and Remus' faces drained of the colour.

"Don't look at me like that, I heard you up two nights ago when you thought everyone was asleep, groaning away to yourselves. At it like rabbits they were" Rodolphus laughed loudly banging his hand against the wooden table.

"That is quite enough, the next person to make a comment or send any kind of note to them will be sent to Dumbledore's office" Slughorn shouted angrily.

"Why do you always give him special treatment?" James asked bluntly glancing over at a very red faced Severus.

"I don't I just give him my sympathy he is pregnant, he is going through a tough time of it as it is and doesn't need immature little boys making it any worse for him, either of them in fact" Slughorn replied waving the accusing finger at James, Sirius and Peter who sat with smug expressions on their faces. "If they want to have sex it's up to them, why you, Sirius, keep having to get involved in it I really don't know perhaps you are jealous or something" Slughorn sighed watching as Sirius turned a little red in the face and looked down for a few seconds.

"Me jealous of _that_? You have to be kidding me!" he replied pulling the most disgusted expression he could muster.

"It certainly seems that way" Slughorn mused flicking his wand so a piece of chalk began writing on the blackboard.

"Now I want all of you to write a two page essay on the potion most of you so miserably failed to brew last lesson" Slughorn smiled pointing at the blackboard as the class shuffled around getting parchment and quills from their bags.

A few more weeks passed since the eventful potions lesson and Severus was almost on his thirty second week of pregnancy.

"Oh I don't think I can make it any further…." He whined stopping on the first floor and dropping down against the wall underneath the portraits.

"Come on its just one more floor" Remus said sitting down next to him "we can stop for a few minutes here if you want" he smiled squeezing the boy's hand.

"I get so out of breath and dizzy" Severus sighed rubbing the tops of his legs that were aching. He was enormous now and was finding it almost impossible to dress himself or do anything without Remus' assistance.

"I know but you're eight months in a day or two, there isn't long left" Remus smiled reassuringly at his fiancé.

"I know, how time flies and we're starting our exams" Severus sighed as Remus helped him to his feet slowly.

"Don't worry when we get back to the dormitory tonight I'll make it all worthwhile" Remus purred quietly watching Sev's face light up with excitement.

"I'll hold you to that" he grinned as they slowly walked up the staircase and onto the second floor.

"You've been so much friskier this last week or two, what's up?" Remus giggled as they walked into the library together.

"Hormones I guess" Severus laughed quietly as they sat down and pulled out their books and began studying together.

"Not that I'm complaining of course" Remus whispered a smirk curling in the corners of his mouth.

"You never do" Sev chuckled "Oh Severus, fuck" he quoted in the quietest voice he could manage watching Lupin's cheek flush bright crimson.

"I can't help it if I'm enjoying it" he blushed further looking down at the pages of his work book.

"Neither can I" Severus pecked him on the cheek.

They were sitting annotating their text books when a shuffle came from behind the bookcases and a few books crashed to the floor in front of their desk.

"What was that?" Severus asked almost spilling the ink in surprise.

Getting up, Remus hurried around the other side of the bookcase, there was another small bang and muffled voices before he re-emerged holding Sirius by the back of his robes.

"What's he doing here?" Severus said with an annoyed sigh.

"Spying on us, probably eavesdropping" Remus replied letting go of Sirius and taking his seat again.

"It's a library, its public you know I can be here if I want" Sirius frowned angrily straightening up his crumpled robes.

"Yeah but you never come in here and you were peering through the shelves at us, that's called spying or stalking" Remus replied raising his eyebrows.

"Like I'd waste my time watching a back stabber and a pregnant Slytherin" he rolled his eyes to the ceiling knowing full well he was winding them up.

"How am I a backstabber?" Remus asked picking his quill up again and continuing to scratch it against his note book.

"You betrayed us for _that_, you left the Gryffindor tower for that and you weren't even going to tell us you were together" Sirius snapped nastily jabbing his right index finger at Severus.

"Do not refer to Sev as an object, I left the dormitory because I wanted to be with him and help him as much as I could and he needs me. I am in love with him" Remus replied flatly wrapping an arm around Severus.

"It doesn't change the fact you dropped us for him and you are still betraying us and your house" Sirius crossed his arms defiantly over his chest.

"Betraying you because I fell in love?" Remus asked shaking his head.

"You should just go now Black, it's clear to see you can't stand us together and happy when you're left miserable on your own in your pathetic little lives with those imbeciles you call friends. You hate the fact we're together because nobody wants you, you fucking perverted little bastard" Severus snarled nastily.

"Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean I won't gladly knock you out" Sirius leapt forward slamming a fist on the table.

Remus automatically jumped to his feet leaping around the table his teeth clenches aggressively making Sirius back down slightly frightened by the gesture.

"You even think about laying a finger on him and I'm coming for you. Now be a good little boy and run along back to James and Peter like a good little sentry" Remus said inches away from Sirius. He was a good few inches taller than the boy making him all the more intimidating.

"…. Sorry" Sirius mumbled before trying to push past Remus and leave.

"What did you say? We didn't hear you" Remus grabbed him by the arm aggressively.

"I said I'm sorry" Sirius yanked free and ran out of the library door. He was gone.

"I don't understand him" Severus said slowly as Remus sat back down in his chair flipping through the text book on his desk.

"Neither do I. Maybe Slughorn is right, he is jealous of us" Remus replied leaning down and kissing Sev on the lips.

"Actually, forget going back to the dormitory later…. How about we go back now?" Severus purred into Remus' neck sending shivers down his boyfriend's spine.

"You're on" Remus grinned as they stuffed their things in their back. Helping Severus to his feet they walked, or waddled rather, slowly down the staircases and back into the Slytherin dormitory.

Closing the door behind them, Remus slowly dropped Sev's tie to the floor and pulled off his long cloak throwing it to the side their lips never parting for a second.

"Come on" he whispered pulling Severus' school jumper over his head, throwing it to the floor he began un-buttoning Severus' shirt quickly, feeling Sev's hands undoing his own tie.

Time elapsed as they climbed into bed, both naked besides their underwear. Lying on their sides facing each other, their hands immediately began to roam across bare supple skin soft moans escaped their lips.

Severus gasped as Remus' lips began suckling on the nape of his neck leaving an angry purple love mark in its wake.

"Can you pull your underwear down, I can't reach" he whispered slightly embarrassed. Without a word, Remus kicked his underwear off as Severus slid down a little further wrapping his whole fist around the boy's member he began to thrust at it feeling Remus tense slightly and hiss with pleasure.

"Oh god, Sev!" Remus moaned loudly. "Turn around" he whispered watching the cheeky smile on Severus' face as he turned his back to his lover feeling Remus' warm body press tightly up against his own.

"You drive me crazy" Remus moaned his lips against Severus' neck.

"Because I need you inside me, now" Severus moaned rubbing his backside impatiently against Remus' hips.

With one hard thrust, Severus cried out in pleasure as Remus entered him from behind, excitement coursing through him as his lover began to thrust into him making him moan and hiss.

"Come on…. Harder…." Sev groaned squeezing his eyes shut as Remus reached around and started stroking Sev's aching member.

The air was filled with their loud moans and gasps of pleasure, Remus quickened his pace biting his bottom lip and squeezing his eyes shut feeling Severus clench slightly around his member buried deep inside of him.

"Sev I'm gonna cum…." Remus moaned loudly crying out "Severus" against his lover's neck he ejaculate hard inside his lover as Severus quickly grabbed the tissue and held it over the end of his own member feeling his hot seed firing out.

Withdrawing himself they lay gasping for breath. Severus turned over onto his right hand side as Remus flopped onto his back. Resting his head on Remus' bare chest they lay their dazed, the covers hanging loosely around their ribs.

"That was so fucking good" Severus smiled feeling a little dazed.

"You can say that again" Remus chuckled as the door flung open and Rodolphus and his blonde companion came strolling through stopping dead in their tracks.

Their mouths hung open as they stared at the two red faced boys who yanked the covers up over their heads, seeing their clothes lying on the floor all around the bed.

"I just came to get my Herbology book…." Rodolphus said hurrying across the room and snatching the book from his bedside table.

"Well at least you've finished, would have been worse if we'd have come barging right in on you" the blonde boy cringed.

"Yes now can you please just go so we can get dressed?" Remus' nervous voice rang out from underneath the bed covers.

"Gone already" said Rodolphus grabbing his friend and hurrying out the door, slamming it behind them they listened for their footsteps dying away down the stairs before throwing the covers back and bursting out into fits of laughter.

"That was so close" Severus laughed resting a hand on his stomach.

"I know imagine if they had have come in on us, that would not have been a funny sight" Remus laughed stroking Severus' hair gently.

"We'd never live it down" Severus replied.

"She's moving again?" Remus asked curiously pointing towards Sev's stomach.

"Yeah her legs feel like they're moving up towards my ribs" he replied breathing deeply.

"Won't be too much longer now" Remus said excitedly stroking his lover's stomach affectionately.

"I know" Severus smiled warmly.

They lay in silence for a few moments just enjoying each other's company.

"Want to go again?" Severus asked a cheeky glint in his dark onyx coloured eyes.

"Oh you bet" Remus grinned pulling him into a passionate kiss.

It was dinner time before they finally emerged, slowly heading into the great hall Severus bad taken to leaning back and waddling as he walked as they took their seats at the Slytherin table.

"You know something, Remus?" Severus said taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"What's that?" Remus asked stuffing a forkful of hot chips into his mouth.

"I'm actually starting to enjoy being pregnant" he mused happily.

"That's great" Remus smiled excitedly at his lover watching him stroke his stomach lovingly.

"Hello you two" Lucius said sliding up next to them grinning at them in a creepy sort of way.

"Hi Lucius" Severus replied warily.

"So how many more weeks or days left?" he asked pointing to Severus' large protruding stomach.

"I'm eight months gone" Severus replied quickly.

"Ahh not long left then, what are you going to call the little one, a girl isn't she?" Lucius asked nosily.

"You'll find out when she's born" Remus replied staring Lucius in his cold almost grey eyes.

"Secrets eh? Got to love them!" Lucius laughed rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Which brings me to my next subject…." He continued glancing down at them a sly smirk on his face.

"Which would be?" Remus asked in a bored tone of voice.

"Your little friends have been going around saying you two are engaged or some odd rumours like that" Lucius gestured to where Peter was throwing mashed potatoes at James laughing madly over at the Gryffindor table. How could he have guessed?

"So?" Severus replied blinking at the older boy.

"You mean it's true?" Lucius asked his eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Yes? I told them we were, they're just repeating me" Remus replied with a sigh pushing his food around his plate.

"Congratulations then boys" Lucius said winking at some of the other Slytherin's behind them.

"Who are you winking at?" Severus frowned turning around to the group of boys behind him that were walking away from the table and leaving the hall, hunched up close together talking in hushed tones.

"I was winking at you my friend" Lucius said quickly showing off his pointed white teeth.

"Right…. So if you don't mind we'll be going then…." Remus said slowly tugging at Severus' arm. Lucius frightened him sometimes it was like a hawk watching over them poking his beak into their business every single dinner time.

"No stay! Don't be leaving on my account I was merely intrigued by the rumours" Lucius said slowly.

"Well as I said it's not a rumour" Remus replied gruffly.

"I know, maybe it calls for a celebration?" Lucius asked.

"Maybe but not right now, for starters I'm not exactly in the right condition to be partying" Severus replied pointing at his large stomach that was straining against the tight fabric of his school shirt.

"Of course, maybe just a small get together with friends?" Lucius asked staring at his stomach for a few moments.

"Maybe…." Remus replied eying him suspiciously.

"Tell me. Is it hard getting yourself around?" Lucius asked starting to irritate both of the boys even further now.

"Yes it is, I can't get much past the second floor and I need to constantly stop for rests. I can't even walk upright any more" Severus replied feeling Remus gently grasp his hand in his own.

"Well it's not for much longer now is it, you should make the most of it while you still can" Lucius pointed chuckling to himself.

They sat quietly for a few moments feeling the awkward uncomfortable silence, watching the constantly changing expressions on Lucius' face. He really got under Remus' skin, always had and probably always would the way he swoops around watching everyone and constantly being there involved with everything.

"Sooo" Lucius began slowly.

"So I think we'll be going now" Severus said getting to his feet a bit too fast and feeling very dizzy. Remus jumped up and grabbed him around the waist leading him past the bench.

"See you tomorrow, boys" Lucius waved his fingers at them as they waddled away as fast as they could.

"I don't like him, he scares me" Remus shuddered as they headed off down the corridor towards the common room once again.

"I know but there isn't much we can do, he's going to be head boy soon so we kind of have to be nice to him" Severus sighed as they entered the common room.

"I don't know what he does sitting in that hall all night long waiting for everyone to finish, the other day I saw him interrogating some first years who were making paper airplane races" Remus replied as they headed up the stone steps towards the dormitory.

"Creepy" Severus replied pushing the door open.

"SURPRISE!" the other boy's in the dormitory leapt out at them, the lights flaring on and almost frightening them half to death. Severus cried out falling back into Remus almost knocking him over, he gripped his stomach gasping for breath.

"What the hell are you doing, you could have sent him into premature labour!" Remus shouted angrily holding Severus close to him trying to comfort him as best he could.

"It's a baby shower" the blonde boy grinned pointing to the large pile of gifts on Severus' bed.

"Umm thank you?" Severus replied confusedly his breath returning to normal.

"Well don't just stand there, open them!" the dark haired boy said excitedly as they closed the door and walked over to the bed.

Remus picked up a carefully wrapped box, ripping the paper off he stared at it cautiously for a few moments before opening it. Inside was a tiny pair of pink booties with ribbon ties on the top. Picking one out he grinned showing it to Severus who almost burst into tears.

Reaching out he took the tiny shoe in his hand sniffling loudly.

"It's…. just…. So…. Small…." He whimpered tears welling up inside his eyes making two of the others chuckle.

"He gets a little emotional sometimes" Remus smiled gently and they all nodded in agreement.

Opening a floppy package, Severus burst into tears. A tiny set of pink Hogwarts embroidered robes were in his hands. Showing them to Remus he began sobbing.

"Let me guess, they're just so small?" Rodolphus laughed watching Severus place them carefully in the Moses basket with the booties.

The next few presents were cuddly toys and baby books for when the child was older.

The last present was a much bigger one. Picking it up, Remus handed it to Severus carefully. "You open it" he smiled gently.

Tearing off the paper Severus stared at it for a few moments. It was a large silver framed photograph engraved were the words 'Severus Snape and Remus Lupin, a true Gryffindor with a love for Slytherin'. Photograph's of them sitting under the tree's in the grounds laughing together were displayed, one's of them eating in the great hall, one's of them in potions together even two of them snuggled up in bed together sleeping. The largest space for the photograph was empty in the middle.

"The empty space is for you to fill when the baby comes along" the blonde boy grinned.

Turning the large frame around he showed it fully to Remus who practically jumped across the bed to throw his arms around Severus.

"It's beautiful" Severus smiled as Remus' eyes scanned over the frame and the moving photographs his face spreading into an ear to ear splitting grin.

"Thank you guys so much, I can't, I don' know what to say" Remus smiled thankfully tears pricking in the back of his eyes.

"Don't say anything, just enjoy yourselves okay?" Rodolphus replied.

"Maybe that's why Lucius didn't want us to leave the great hall?" Severus said quickly looking up into Remus' face.

"We asked him to hold you back for as long as possible until we got this all sorted out" the dark haired boy said quickly.

"Oh thank you all so much" Severus beamed tears trickling down his lightly flushed cheeks.

The rest of the night they all spent laughing and joking together, Severus even let them all have a feel of his stomach and each time a different hand touched, the baby kicked out hard making them all laugh.

"Let's get into bed" Remus smiled pulling his pyjama trousers on leaving himself topless as he watched Severus warily change.

"Turn to the side" he said watching the large bump appear even bigger when Severus was half naked.

"You look like you're going to pop" the blonde boy joked lightly.

"I feel it too" Severus replied slipping under the covers next to Remus, cuddling up together.

"I love you" Remus smiled pressing his lips tenderly against Sev's.

"I love you too, Remus" Severus smiled against his mouth.

It wasn't long before they fell asleep together today had been wonderful although the baby shower was completely unexpected it was still a lovely gesture. Severus actually thought that the other boys in his dormitory disliked him greatly like most people did purely because he was different.

Sighing a happy sigh, Severus drifted off thoughts of his lover racing through his mind as he dreamed….


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright everyone, you may begin…. Now" Professor McGonagall said dropping her arm down by her side. The sixth years from each house were all sitting on their tables, one or two seats apart from each other Remus of course was allowed to sit at the Slytherin table a seat down from Severus. Now being thirty six weeks gone, he was more than likely to drop any day now.

Severus had even stopped wearing his school jumper and cloak his robes were too uncomfortable on him so instead he found the biggest shirt in his trunk and wore it with his tie and his black trousers, his stomach enormously showing through the thin material.

Frowning he read some of the questions on the parchement. 'Which hand must be moved first in order to cast the Patronus charm?' and 'What feeling must you be able to conjure in a highly powerful form to produce such a spell?' It was relatively easy, but Severus' mind was elsewhere rather than his charms exam. He had been getting light painless cramping every few days for the past week, the baby's feet were jammed in his ribs and she wriggled constantly at night so he wasn't getting so much sleep. Most of his time was spend sitting in the common room studying for his exams as he was unable to attend lessons up the grand staircase anymore because he physically couldn't get up them very easily. Exhaling deeply he massaged his stomach whilst quickly scribbling down the answers to his questions. If it wasn't for Remus he didn't know what he would do, he couldn't get his trousers on, or his socks, or his underwear. He was incapable of climbing the stairs very fast and on more than one occasion they moved taking him to a completely different floor, he ended stuck on the seventh floor struggling to get back down only to manage to get down to the first and be taken straight back up so he had completely given up on the idea of that. However he still attended charms, potions and sometimes the library too and he did enjoy having a short walk in the grounds for some fresh air.

"Five minutes left everyone" McGonagall called her sharp eyes scanning the room for any signs of cheating.

Turning over his exam, Severus scribbled his name on the back and pushed it into the centre of the table, resting his head on his arms he couldn't believe how tired he actually felt.

"Sev, are you alright?" Remus whispered his eyes fixed on McGonagall as he tried to get the boy's attention.

"Yeah just tired and fat and can't do anything" Severus sighed making Remus chuckle lightly before quickly writing on his parchment.

"Quills down" McGonagall said swivelling round making sure that everyone had dropped their writing equipment before she hurried along each table collecting the exam papers.

"You all may go now, only two more exams to go one being at the end of the month and the other in July" she said as people started to get up and leave the room without a word.

"Come on" Remus smiled taking Severus' arm and helping him away from the bench as they slowly waddled back towards the common room.

"How do you think you did?" Remus asked stretching out as they passed through the common room and into the dormitories.

"Hopefully alright, most of the questions were pretty simple" Severus replied. "You?" he asked kicking off his shoes he sat on his bed propping himself up against his massively fluffed pillows comfortably.

"Alright I guess, we can only hope" Remus laughed as he began digging around in his spare bag under the bed.

"You'll do fine, I just know it" Severus smiled absent-mindedly caressing his sides. "What are you doing?" he frowned slightly hearing Remus' muffled grunts from underneath the bed, watching him reappear holding a small vile of some form of liquid.

"Take off your shirt" he said with a silly grin on his face.

"Why, what are you going to do to me?" Severus asked worriedly as he began to remove his shirt tossing it to the end of his four poster bed.

Climbing onto the bed, Remus knelt between Severus' spread legs and tipped some of the oil onto his hands, replacing the cork he rubbed them together a sweet fresh scent of flowers filling the air.

He rested his hands on Sev's sides before massaging them around in circles all over his stomach making his fiancé relax under his touch.

"It's Lavender oil, supposed to help relax and comfort you" Remus smiled watching Severus close his eyes in content.

"It feels pretty nice" Severus smiled softly enjoying the sensation of the oil being rubbed into his pale skin.

"Glad you're enjoying it you seem so tired" Remus frowned slightly worried.

"I just feel like I'm going to explode so bloated, fat, heavy and I can't walk very far" Severus replied.

"It won't be for too much longer, see how quickly time passes? This time last year we were both virgins, no idea any of this would have happened just look what we've been through" Remus replied with a grin.

"True, we have been through a hell of a lot these past few months but it has been a good time all around when you think back on it" Severus replied happily.

"And don't I know it" Remus chuckled squirting some more oil onto his hands and continuing to rub Sev's skin.

"Thank you for you know…. Putting up with me" Severus said seriously opening his eyes to look into Remus' handsome face.

"What do you mean putting up with you? Sev I love you" Remus replied looking into his fiancés face without stopping his massage techniques.

"I love you too but I mean thank you for putting up with me being so tired, moaning so much about myself, not being able to do anything and being so fat horrible and sweaty all the time" Severus replied slowly.

"Oh Sev, don't be so silly to me you are gorgeous, you're not fat or horrible or sweaty, you don't moan half as much as you think you do and if you did you have all the right in the world to" Remus grinned kissing Severus tenderly on the lips.

"You're a wonderful person, Remus" Severus smiled stroking through his soft dirty blonde locks.

"So are you, Severus" Remus smiled warmly kissing him on the lips again and turning his attention back to the massage.

"I feel a little better now, I think the baby has moved down a little sometime's her feet jam right into my ribs it feels like she's kicking the air out of my lungs" Severus commented slowly.

"Well that's good, you didn't look very comfortable in the exam at all" Remus replied wiping his hands clean. "Is there anything you want me to do for you or you want to do?" he asked kindly.

"I'd like to have another rummage through the baby's things. Another parcel came from my mum this morning and one from yours too that we haven't opened yet I'd like to get everything checked through and prepared" he replied pointing to the large brown wrapped parcel tied tightly on the floor next to the baby basket.

"Sure, still nesting then are we?" Remus smiled grabbing the parcels and placing them on Sev's lap.

"Yes I just want everything to be perfect, I think I'm obsessed" he laughed tearing open the package and gazing over the array of things.

"Two bottles, some bibs, some of those little baby grows and some of those washable nappies" Severus smiled holding up the unopened packets.

"They're cheaper than buying new packets every day" Remus replied as he reached for the baby grows.

"Aww how sweet" he smiled holding up the one that said 'Witch in the making'.

"What about that one" Severus pointed to the yellow and pink one below it that read 'Daddy's little princess' and they both laughed.

Putting them down, Remus opened the parcel from his own mother. A tiny pink pillow with a tiny pink duvet set with little bunny rabbits fell out onto the bed.

"Just what we needed" Severus smiled as Remus got up and fetched the Moses basket. Sitting it on the end of the bed he helped Severus to his feet watching him lift things out of it and put them on the bed.

"We've got loads of stuff now" Remus said looking over all of the things scattered across the bed as Severus began layering the basket with sheets, the pillow and the duvet set.

"I know, and hey do you think this looks right?" he asked tilting his head curiously to one side.

"Yeah, they say babies should sleep on top of the duvet with a blanket over them" Remus commented picking up his hand made blanket and folding it on top of the basket bed.

"Put one or two toys in too" he said picking up a stuffed purple lion and putting it in the bottom of the basket sitting staring up at them with its happy face.

"It looks so nice" Severus smiled as Remus put it back down, carefully stacking the rest of the things in a plastic container by the side of the basket.

"I think we're just about ready now all we have to do is wait" Severus said slowly rubbing at his stomach.

"No sign of labour?" Remus asked wrapping his arms around him from behind.

"Nope, no pains, no blood or broken water, not even a twinge, apart from those weak ones or when the baby moves" Severus sighed feeling Remus' lips on his neck.

"All the girls have been making a fuss over you" Remus chuckled.

"I know, asking me questions about it, asking to feel my stomach but then again at least they aren't being horrible" Severus replied happily.

"Yeah but the Marauders still are" Remus sighed.

"Forget about them, we have much bigger things to worry about than them" Severus replied.

"Hmm how about we go into the bathroom, get as many bubbles as we can find and have a cheeky bath together?" Remus suggested slowly kissing Severus on the cheek.

"I like your thinking" Severus commented following Remus through to the dorm bathroom, locking the door behind them Severus watched Remus wipe the large white mosaic tiled bath around before plugging it and filling it with warm water. Steam filled the air around them as Remus helped Severus strip his clothes so he was standing fully naked before him.

Removing his own clothes he stepped into the bath holding out his hands which Severus took as he helped him get into the bath.

"There's quite a lot of bubbles in here" Severus laughed as he sank into the comfortable warm water which came up to his ribs, the bubbles however up to his shoulders floating around the room.

"You think?" Remus laughed running his hands up and down Sev's aching thighs.

Sev's face blushed bright crimson and he looked away.

"What?" Remus half laughed at his expression.

"You're turning me on…." Severus replied quietly turning a deeper shade of red.

"You Mr, get turned on by me looking at you" Remus joked playfully kissing him on the lips.

"I can't help it, uhh, hormones!" Severus replied with a smirk.

"Suure it is" Remus rolled his eyes teasingly before pressing his lips to Severus' again reaching his hand down he gently ran a finger up Sev's hard member.

"Turning you on? You're solid" Remus chuckled into his lover's neck.

"You know you love it" Severus laughed back kissing Remus on the lips again.

A few hours later they walked into the entrance hall of the school together hand in hand.

"Look" Remus pointed towards Dumbledore who was rushing towards them as quickly as his old legs could possibly carrying him almost knocking two second year's over in the process, his long powder blue robes flowing behind him.

Stopping right in front of them he immediately bent down and began cooing at Severus' stomach. Remus had to force himself to suppress a laugh threatening to escape his lips each time he saw the old man do that, his face just looked so serious when he made his way towards them like he was on a mission or something.

"Only a few weeks left to go then, Severus" he said straightening up after receiving a swift kick from the baby again.

"Yeah, not long now" Severus replied smiling at Remus.

"Have you gotten everything ready?" Dumbledore asked his eye's twinkling behind his half-moon glasses.

"Just about, we're just waiting for a sign so all things can go ahead" Remus replied squeezing Sev's hand.

"Ah very good, are you in much discomfort?" he asked turning his attention back to Severus.

"Kind of, can't sleep too well I have to keep napping during the day and I can't even get up the stairs so I keep having my work brought down to me I'm mostly confined to the ground and first floor" he replied with a half sigh.

"From what I hear you're both doing well in your classes, having extra time to study together?" the old man asked.

"Yes" Remus replied quickly.

"By the way Madame Pomfrey says you can still go along tomorrow morning for your last scan" Dumbledore stated.

"Yeah I think we'll manage that" Severus grinned excitedly.

"One last look inside before she comes out, bet that will be fun" Dumbledore laughed.

"Definitely" Remus nodded as the old man merrily sauntered away.

"Why does he have to do that every single time he sees you?" Remus turned to Severus the minute the man was out of earshot.

"Don't know maybe he's just checking I'm alright" Severus shrugged. "And speaking of people making a fuss…." He nodded towards where Lucius Malfoy was pushing his way through a crowd of third years marching across the corridor.

"Come on don't let him see us" Remus laughed as they waddled off into the great hall.

Later that evening they sat in the common room snuggled up together on the sofa.

"We should pack a little bag to take and get it up in the hospital wing tomorrow" Remus said quietly stroking Sev's hair as he lay against him.

"Yeah clothes and stuff for the baby just in case" Severus yawned.

"Want to go to bed?" Remus asked looking down at him and kissing his fluffy hair softly.

"I don't mind I'm quite comfortable here" he replied stretching his right leg out.

"What's your next exam?" Remus asked picking up his potions book.

"I don't know, I know I have potions the same time as you I think that might be in July though" Severus replied as Remus held the book open in front of them.

"Any idea what's going to be on it?" Remus asked flipping through the pages.

"Not a clue, probably some stuff about that invisibility potion, maybe some famous elixers and such" Severus replied glancing up at Remus.

"Hi there you two" Lucius' voice rang out annoyingly from the sofa opposite.

"Hello, Lucius" Remus replied coolly.

"Now, how are my two favourite people getting on today?" he blinked excitedly.

"We're fine just talking about exams as they're so important about our final year next term after the summer holidays and it's going to be a pretty huge deal for us both what with the baby and all...!" Severus replied turning his attention back to the book in Remus' hands.

"Exam's eh? I've just done a few of mine, yeah, that Transfiguration one was a toughy, we had a practical and a written exam to do" Lucius pondered to himself being completely ignoring by Severus and Remus.

"I hear the school is taking on a new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher next year" he continued oblivious to the two boys ignoring him on the other sofa.

"It's a shame they never have much luck with them" he added with a sigh.

"Yeah well, we had better be going to bed now" Severus said hauling himself up and getting to his feet with a few strained puffs.

"Aw that's a shame, we can always speak tomorrow!" Lucius waved as they strolled into their dormitory without another word.

"That guy really gets on my nerves" Remus growled yanking off his clothes when they were back in the dormitory so he stood in his baggy light blue boxer shorts.

"I know but we can't really tell him to F off when he's got a high status in the school" Severus replied as Remus helped him remove his clothing so he too stood in his baggy black underwear.

"I'm glad it's getting warmer outside" Remus yawned climbing in under the covers patting the bed beside him for Severus to get in.

"Me too or I think I'd freeze like this" Severus patted his enormous stomach with a grin and slid in next to Remus.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm" Remus chuckled rubbing their noses together.

"Can you pass me the spare pillow please?" Severus asked pointing towards the pillow sat on the bedside table on Remus' side.

"Sure" he replied pulling the pillow free and handing it to Severus who stuffed it under the covers and lay with his stomach pressed on it.

"Uncomfortable again?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow.

"You have no idea" Severus replied sleepily his eyes half lidded.

"Come here" Remus smiled wrapping his arms around his tired fiancé. Placing a sweet kiss on the top of his head he relaxed. He couldn't wait until his daughter arrived he so desperately wanted to meet her….


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning they dressed as quickly as possible, mostly with the help of Remus.

"I'm so excited" Severus said after finishing buttoning up his shirt and tying his school tie around his neck, leaving the top button of his shirt undone.

"Me too, just think, after today the next time we'll see her is when she's born" Remus replied taking Severus by the hand as they waddled out of the dormitory and through the common room.

Severus couldn't be bothered to even attempt to hide himself anymore, he walked around in his long sleeved white school shirt, trousers and tie he was hot, sweaty and uncomfortable and couldn't care less what people thought anymore even if he was gigantic.

"Do you want to stop for a few minutes or are you alright to keep going?" Remus asked as they approached the bottom of the staircase shifting the weight of the small bag they packed with a few baby clothes and some pyjamas and such in it to leave in the hospital wing.

"I'll keep going" Severus replied as he began to slowly walk up the stairs with the help of Remus.

Struggling for breath he leaned against the stone banister of the first floor breathing deeply.

"You're sure you're okay?" Remus asked slightly worried rubbing between Sev's shoulder blades as he got his breath back.

"Of course I am" Severus smiled as he turned and began to waddle slowly up the staircase to the second floor, only just managing to get there in time before the staircase changed.

"We can worry about getting back down there later" Remus chuckled looking at the worried expression on Severus' flushed face.

"Yeah" Severus breathed fanning himself with his hands. "I'm such a mess" he whined.

"No you're not, don't be silly, gorgeous" Remus smiled kissing him softly on the cheek and taking him by the hand.

"Let's get moving" Severus breathed as they slowly walked down the corridor towards the hospital wing.

"What's your first lesson?" he asked as they walked along the corridor slowly.

"Umm care of magical creatures I think" Remus replied thoughtfully. "But I doubt I'll go" he added.

"Fair enough, I'm going to hang out in the common room for a while if you want to join me?" Severus asked quietly glancing up at his lover.

"Sure thing" Remus replied pushing open the door to the hospital wing.

"Hello, how are you feeling this beautiful morning?" Madame Pomfrey greeted them and beckoned them over to their usual bed next to the ultra sound scanner.

"Fat, tired, fat, sweaty and fat" Severus replied heaving himself onto the bed as Remus un-popped his buttons for him whilst Severus made himself more comfortable against the pillows, his large stomach bulging before him. Placing the bag on the bedside table Remus smiled at the kind woman.

"That's to be expected, don't worry you look fine" Madame Pomfrey smiled snapping on her latex gloves and squeezing a large amount of gel onto Sev's bare stomach.

"Those are the things for when he gives birth, is it okay to leave them here now as a precaution?" Remus asked pointing to the full bag of various items sitting on the table next to them.

"Yes its fine, dear" she replied happily.

"I just wish I'd go into labour" Severus sighed. "I am kind of enjoying being pregnant but I think I'm going past the comfort line now" he mused as Remus sat perched on the bed next to him watching Madame Pomfrey flip the machine into life and lift the scanner.

She pressed it against his stomach gently moving it around so the baby came into focus.

"She's turned completely around which is great news for you, and she's lowering herself slowly so don't be worried if you need to urinate every two seconds either" Madame Pomfrey laughed. "As you can see she's getting very cramped in there so if you don't feel as much kicking you know why" she added.

"But she's alright?" Remus asked quickly worried that the baby might not have enough space left.

"Oh yes she's absolutely fine, good strong heart as always, she should be along within the next few weeks" she woman smiled pressing the button on the machine so it began to whir as it printed off the photographs.

Handing Severus a tissue he began to wipe himself as she replaced the scanner and pulled off her gloves tossing them in the bin beside her.

"Now, shall I talk you through the signs or symptoms of labour?" she asked as Remus helped Sev replace his clothing properly.

"Yeah, I don't feel anything at all at the moment though" Sev nodded eagerly.

"Well it shouldn't be too much longer, any painful cramping may be normal but if it worsens or comes on suddenly and intense it is your contractions, there is likely to be a bloody show and a lot of discharge, of course your waters will break either as a trickle, a gush or they may just continue to leak over the period of a few hours" she began looking from one horrified face to the next. "Now, you may suddenly go into labour with sharp pains, blood and waters, or you might get very weak contractions that steadily get worse and your waters not break until you are about to birth her" she continued with a smile. "It's not as bad as it sounds you know, but another thing if you feel her pushing down on you a lot it might be the start of labour and you will probably begin to feel this anyway soon which is normal and does not mean you are about to drop" she finished quickly.

"Not as bad as it sounds? It sounds like I'm going to be covered in blood, discharge, water, screaming in agony with all different things happening to me in one go" Severus replied feeling slightly nauseated.

"When you put it like that yes it sounds bad but the likely hood of getting all of them at once o all of them at all isn't that great" she reassured them.

"Honestly you are more likely to wake up during the night feeling funny or your waters break or wake up in pain than to suddenly explode" she said gently.

"Well that would be better" Remus said looking at his lover worriedly.

"If you get to forty two weeks and no signs of labour then I will have to induce you" Madame Pomfrey said quickly.

"Induce me? Now I'm really scared" Severus moaned resting a hand on his sweaty forehead feeling slightly faint.

"Don't worry so much try not to think about it, you will be fine any problems come and see me" she smiled as Remus helped him up. Handing them the photographs of the large baby she waved them off as they waddled slowly out of sight.

"All of those signs of labour sound so freaky" Remus shuddered tucking his moving scan photo into his top pocket as always.

"I know I'm kind of hoping I just wake up like that and not be on my way to dinner and suddenly there's blood and guts everywhere in front of everyone" Severus sighed fear written across his face.

"Nah I think we'll be alright, no use panicking about something that hasn't happened" Remus reassured him kindly as they slowly waddled down to the first floor stopping for a rest.

A few weeks had passed since the last scan and there were still no signs at all of labour. Severus had grown bigger, sweatier and angrier as the days went on at forty one weeks he was not happy. Sitting on his bed he heard the toilet flush and Remus appeared out of the dormitory bathroom with a grin.

"Oh Remus, why me?" Severus whined lying on his side grumpily. It was getting very warm outside and he was flushed almost all of the time, struggled to get around even more than he had before and if he didn't go into labour by next week he would have to be induced.

"Don't worry, Madame Pomfrey said no more than forty two weeks and you'll be induced, either way this time next week you'll have given birth or be in labour" Remus replied sitting down on the bed behind him gently stroking his side.

"Yeah but it's too hot to be this big, the baby moves every so often and it's like she's shifting all of my insides around when she does and I'm so tired and sweaty, and fat and ugly and gross!" Severus cried out in stress.

"Well I happen to know something, can you guess what it is?" Remus asked lying down behind Severus wrapping his arms around him gently. Shaking his head in reply, Severus sniffed hard.

"You are still hot, sexy, gorgeous and an amazing person. You are carrying our baby, our daughter and she will be here in no more than a weeks' time, you're a good person for going through this and I really admire you" Remus smiled kissing Severus on the back of his neck his silky straight hair tickling the boys nose.

"Thank you and I am very grateful for you tolerating me like this, I know I can't help it but I feel so disgustingly unattractive right now. Don't get me wrong I love our daughter but I don't love feeling so shit" Severus replied turning over to face Remus.

"Don't mention it, Sev. You know I'll always be here for you and I understand it must be horrible for it to be hot anyway and carrying another person's weight around all day long and being overdue" Remus replied quickly.

"You're too good to me" Severus replied kissing him lightly on the lips.

"How about we go and get some early breakfast, go and sit for the rest of our spare time this morning outside in the shade to cool down and then go to potions?" Remus suggested sweetly.

"Sounds like a plan" Severus replied dragging himself up from the bed into a sitting position where he took Remus' hands and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

Remus picked up both their bags before taking Severus' hand as they headed from the dormitory into the common room. Ignoring the stares from some of the first years whom still hadn't gotten used to the idea of Severus being pregnant they left the common room and headed slowly along the corridor.

Waddling into the great hall, they dropped down at the Slytherin table and tucked into toast and jam with pumpkin juice.

"Oh no…." Remus said quietly as Lucius Malfoy slid along the table right up against them.

"Hello and what brings you two down so early on this fine morning?" he asked grinning showing his pointed white teeth, Remus always made a joke that he was secretly a vampire.

"Early breakfast then we're going outside for a bit, it's too hot in here" Severus replied without even looking at him.

"My goodness Severus, you look like you're going to burst sitting there like that, please don't let that happen I don't fancy watching Filch scrub your intestines from the dinner table. What happens if you suddenly erupt and shower us all with your blood and the baby bursts forth from your body like a supernova" Lucius gasped pointing at Severus' stomach.

Putting down the slice of toast he was eating Severus took a sip of his juice feeling ill, Remus almost choked on his food.

"That's disgusting, he is not going to burst" Remus commented angrily as Severus patted him on the back to relieve the problem.

"Oh I hope you didn't take offence at that I didn't mean it in a bad way I just mean when _are_ you planning on birthing this child?" Lucius asked fluttering his long eyelashes annoyingly at them.

"Well if I don't give birth in the next week, I'll be induced so basically by this time next week she'll have arrived or be well on the way" Severus replied irritated by the older boys infuriating comments.

"Ahh I can't wait you must let me have a hold of her, what are you going to call her? Lucius asked in the most camp irritating voice imaginable.

"We already told you that we aren't going to tell you until she is born…." Remus said angrily.

"Silly me, I must have forgotten" Lucius sighed staring blankly at them for ages whilst they ate.

"How are your exams coming along, not interfering is it, the pregnancy I mean?" Lucius asked suddenly much to the boy's distaste.

"They're going alright, can't really complain and no its not we've had loads of spare time to study so I think we should do okay" Severus replied glancing up into Lucius' cold dull eyes which seemed to be riddled with excitement.

"Brilliant news, I hope it all goes well for you both and with the new arrival" Lucius grinned at them.

"I mean I wouldn't want you to suddenly stand up pouring with slime and blood and the baby to be born in the middle of an exam oh that would not be good" Lucius tutted seemingly talking more to himself for his own amusement than he was really talking to Remus or Severus. "It will be like that muggle cinematic film, Alien, come to life" he added with an amused sigh.

Slamming the palms of his hands down on the table angrily making Lucius jump Severus got to his feet his face full of rage.

"If you say one more annoying, revolting thing again I am personally going to take that big ugly cane of yours and shove it where the sun don't shine" Severus shouted attracting the attention of some of the other student's in the hall.

"Calm down, Severus I was merely stating my views on the matter" Lucius said resting a hand delicately on his chest he puffed out proudly showing his silver prefects badge.

"No, shut up and listen for once" Severus shouted making Remus giggle to himself.

"I am sick of you and your smarmy, camp attitude Malfoy. You make my skin crawl you and your peroxide blonde hair, your smug face…. You dress like a pimp for Merlin's sake!" Severus snapped jabbing an accusing finger in Lucius' chest directly against his badge.

"Now take your disturbing ideas, your horrible voice and fuck off back to the land of fairies and pink butterflies before I punch you all the way into next year!" Severus shouted angrily, his chest heaving with rage.

Remus sensing trouble got to his feet slowly still trying not to laugh at the flabbergasted expression on Lucius' face.

They remained quiet for a few moments staring at one another as if trying to decide what to say.

Turning around in his seat to face the rest of the room, Lucius beamed at them holding his arms out to them all "He must just be a tad hormonal!" he called as Severus raised his fist but it was grabbed by Remus frantically shaking his head.

Leading him from the room, Remus burst into fits of laughter out in the main entrance of the school.

"You are unbelievable, I've never seen you act like that before Sev!" he laughed patting his lover on the back.

"I just got sick of him, his face and even worse his infuriating blood boiling voice that is worse than over grown finger nails on a black board" Severus shuddered as they took hands and began to waddle out of the main entrance into the school grounds.

"It's true what you said though, he is annoying, he does have a bad attitude and yes he even does look like a pimp half the time" Remus laughed as they walked slowly across the covered bridge, the sunlight already strong even though it was still only just after eight in the morning. "He just enjoys the sound of his own voice I think" he added quickly with a smirk of delight.

"He had it coming, if I didn't say it someone else probably would have" Severus shrugged grinning up at Remus. "Come on, let's go sit under that tree" Severus said pointing towards a large lone tree sitting a little way ahead, its branches shading a good area around it from the sunshine.

Waddling towards it Remus dropped down patting the ground bedside him Severus took his seat. Stretching out, Severus moved down resting his head on Remus' lap making himself comfortable.

Smiling down Remus began to run his fingers through his loves long black hair gazing out across the school grounds. The sky was clear blue, the sun shone brightly through the trees making the black lake's waves lap against the shore sparkling. The thick green grass dancing merrily in the light cool breeze. The castle always looked much different in summer, much older. In winter it was a beautiful perfectly made snow scene but in summer it looked a lot more like a castle.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Remus commented breathing the fresh air in deeply through his nose.

"Yeah, it's only supposed to get warmer too" Severus replied.

Something round and sharp dropped from the sky hitting Severus straight across the cheek, making him jump and squeal in surprise. Sitting up he cupped his cheek.

"What's that, are you alright?" Remus asked worriedly moving Sev's hands to look at the cut on the side of his face.

"It stings, what hit me?" Severus asked looking around. Spotting the jagged pebble he picked it up and turned it over in his hands. "Someone must have thrown it" he said with a frown as Remus began dabbing at his cheek with a clean white tissue.

"Aww does Snivellus have Mooney cleaning his face for him? Maybe blow his nose for him too?" A familiar voice taunted followed by a few laughs from behind them.

Turning they saw James, Sirius and Peter approaching.

"It was you who threw this?" Remus asked taking the stone from Sev's hand and jumping to his feet angrily.

"What's that sound Padfoot, or is it just the breeze I hear?" Peter laughed gazing around the sky.

"Oi I'm fucking talking to you, mate" Remus asked marching towards them withdrawing his wand from his pocket quickly and pointing it directly at James.

"Watch where you're pointing that bloody thing Mooney" Sirius said taking a step back warily.

"I bet that's what Snivelly says every single night" Peter teased as Severus got slowly to his feet behind them.

"I'm warning you right now, one more word and I'll blast you into the forest" Remus snarled pointing his wand to each of them in turn anger welling up inside of him.

"I bet he says that to Slytherus and all" James laughed as a bright flash of blue light hit him square in the chest sending him careering backwards a few yards and landing heavily on the ground.

"What the-?" Sirius asked watching his friend getting to his feet slowly as he was hit but the same flash of light.

"It's Snivellus!" Peter shouted pointing towards where Severus was standing his wand pointed directly at him.

"Flippendo" he casted sending the light shooting into Peter knocking him backwards into Sirius and James.

"Come on guy's let's get out of here" James said grabbing his friends by the back of their robes and running for the castle as quickly as he could, Sirius and Peter in tow right behind him.

Remus turned to Severus and burst out laughing.

"You're on a roll today" he laughed throwing their arms around each other with joy.

"They deserved it" Sev grinned happily, the sunlight shining brightly against his pretty face.

"You look gorgeous" Remus smiled leaning down and kissing him on the lips.

"You too" Severus replied with a silly grin and rosy flushed cheeks.

"Come on we'd ought to get to potions if we want to be on time" Remus smiled taking Severus by the hand as they stuffed their wands back in their pockets.

"Yeah, and see the look on their scared faces" Severus laughed as they waddled hand in hand back into the castle….


	12. Chapter 12

"Welcome boys, take your seats today we're going to be brewing a wound cleansing potion this morning" Slughorn greeted happily as Severus and Remus walked across the classroom and took their seats, smug looks on their faces as they were sent death glares from the three Marauders over the other side of the room.

Sitting down Severus yawned feeling movement inside of him again he almost groaned.

"Now I want you all to turn to page three hundred and one of your text books" Slughorn said. "Umm Rodolphus why don't you read the first two paragraphs, Peter you read the second and Severus you read the third and fourth" Slughorn said briefly glancing around the classroom as he sat down behind his desk studying the potions text book in front of him.

With a loud, bored sigh, Rodolphus got to his feet and began to read aloud about the history behind the making of this potion and its main uses and what its medicinal benefits are in a flat monotone voice.

"This shouldn't be too difficult we learned about these kinds of things in our first year" Remus muttered to Severus who sat frowning to himself and quickly nodded his reply.

"Alright that will do, thank you. Peter your turn" Slughorn waved a hand at Peter to get to his feet and read without even looking at the boy.

Stammering and getting stuck on some of the words, Peter began to read about the effects of the potion and its ingredients.

Taking two deep breaths, Severus slowly released them closing his eyes for a few moments. He wasn't feeling so good. Gently massaging his stomach he felt a strong painless movement inside of him again.

"Err thank you Peter for your reading now Severus how about you?" Slughorn glanced up at Severus who was paling slightly as he got shakily to his feet breathing deeply. Pushing his chair back he stepped around the side of the desk into the aisle staring at the pages.

"Are you alright?" Slughorn asked with a concerned frown as the colour drained from Severus' face.

"The-" Severus was cut off as an intense pain tore through his abdomen making him double back into the desks at the side of the room gasping for breath and clutching his stomach.

"Sev?" Remus asked fear gripping like ice at his chest.

"I-I'm ok…." Severus stammered breathing deeply as he tried to head back to the book. A small pop sounded and fluid gushed from his body down his legs and onto the floor leaving a large musky smelling puddle on the floor.

"Oh my fucking god…." Remus said nervously getting to his feet.

The pain shot through his stomach again so intense Severus dropped shakily to his knees landing in the mess on the floor of the classroom.

"Severus, are you alright?" Slughorn asked sweeping across the classroom towards him as Remus knelt down by his side. The class was muttering together staring over at him kneeling on the floor drenched in amniotic fluids.

"Remus…." Severus cried out as the pain shot through his body again making him gasp for breath feeling his stomach twist and contort angrily.

"My dear boy, I think you're in labour we need to get you to the hospital wing immediately" Slughorn said resting a hand on his shoulder looking into Remus' terrified face.

"Help…. Me…." Severus pleaded squeezing his eyes shut as the pain slashed through him again.

"Don't worry I'm here, come on you have to stand up" Remus said nervously taking his hand and helping him to his feet. Resting his weight against his fiancé Severus cried out again as the pain returned.

"Get your shoes and trousers off quickly, it's not safe to be walking around in slippery shoes and long dripping wet trousers you could fall on the stairs" Slughorn said quickly as Severus kicked his shoes off trying his best to ignore the pain shooting through him as Remus quickly yanked his trousers down as he kicked them off standing in his pale blue drenched boxer shorts and socks Severus cried out again.

"Come on, hospital wing now" Remus said quickly leading him towards the door. Jumping to his feet Sirius opened it for them as they passed tears streaming down Sev's pain stricken face as he cried out again.

Guiding him slowly down the hall he screamed in pain alerting those in the nearby classrooms. Slughorn holding him by one arm and Remus the other, some of the class members filed out the room behind them.

"Good look Severus!" Rodolphus waved him off as he turned and headed towards the stairs.

"Come on carefully up the stairs" Slughorn said gently as he and Remus pulled him up the first flight of stairs as fast as they could, stopping on the first floor as Severus cried out again grabbing at his stomach in clear discomfort.

"It's ok Sev just one floor to go along the corridor and you can lie down" Remus reassured him as they made their way quickly for the second staircase.

"I think I'm gonna die" Severus whined tears streaming down his face his legs shaking.

"You won't I promise you, you'll be fine" Remus said as calmly as he could as they made it to the top of the second staircase.

"Just along here now my boy" Slughorn said guiding him slowly down the corridor he was crying loudly and gasping for air, some of the student's came out of the classrooms and library to see what was happening talking excitedly as he passed.

"Kill me now!" he cried as Remus kicked the hospital wing door open.

Madame Pomfrey came rushing over her eyes wide gesturing for them to a bed over the other side of the room in the far corner ahead. Closing the door she glared at some of the students loitering outside trying to take a peek in as Severus screamed in pain.

"Okay Sev, lean against the side of the bed I'll get your shirt" Remus said as Madame Pomfrey rested the bag on the bedside table carefully rushing to get a plastic sheet to cover the bed clothes with.

Rummaging in the night bag, Remus pulled out a long navy blue striped pyjama shirt it was kind of like a man's night dress. Moving back to Severus he pulled off his tie and un-buttoned his shirt freeing him of his school uniform.

"Put your arms in" he said quickly helped Severus into the shirt which draped to just above his knees, buttoning it up as Severus leaned against the bed hissing in pain.

"Okay Severus, get up on the bed" Madame Pomfrey said quickly as Remus helped him up onto the clean fresh bed and lay back against the soft pillows still crying his eyes out in pain.

Propping his knees up so his feet lay flat against the bed covering, Remus reached down and pulled his soggy underwear off tossing it aside he grabbed Severus' hand.

"It's okay, I'm here don't worry I won't go anywhere" Remus smiled stroking his fingers gently.

"I think I should probably go now…." Slughorn said nervously fiddling his hands around.

"No! stay for a bit" Severus said sharply as another wave of pain struck him through the centre.

Moving round, Remus dropped into the chair on the left hand side of Severus his back to the wall snatching up his hand he held onto it tightly. Slughorn sat on the bed next to him smiling warmly at him.

"Alright Severus, I'm just going to check how dilated you are" Madame Pomfrey spoke clearly in a strong voice moving towards the end of the bed wearing fresh latex gloves. Squirting some lubricant onto her hand she massaged it through her right hand fingers.

Remus and Slughorn watched nervously as she lifted his shirt back just a little way so it was still covering his private parts before inserting her index finger pushing it up inside him making him tense up and whine loudly.

"Okay so you're about four centimetres dilated, you need to be at ten before you can actually deliver" she said slowly withdrawing her fingers.

"How long will that take?" Remus asked his eyes widening as Severus grabbed his hand tightly crying out in pain again.

"It really depends it could take minutes or hours I really can't tell" she sighed in response changing her gloves over.

"Are you alright, Severus?" Slughorn asked his face creased with concern as he looked into the boy's face.

"No I'm in agony I feel like I'm going to die" Severus whined flopping back against the pillows.

"Just lie back and try to relax as much as possible, it's not time to push yet you still have a way to go before anything like that can happen" Madame Pomfrey said fetching a bowl of cold water and a cloth, soaking up some of the water she placed the cloth on Severus' forehead.

"It hurts so much…." He hissed.

"There is something I can give you but it really will have you flying away with the owls" she said slowly.

"NO! I want to be fully aware what's happening, I don't want to be high when my baby is born" he said quickly gritting his teeth.

"Alright just try to breathe through it in through your nose and out your mouth slow and deep, when you feel a contraction coming ride right through it" she replied slowly watching Sev's face crease up in pain again.

"What does it feel like?" Remus asked curiously.

"It feels like…. My stomach is clenching so hard it's pulling everything together in a tiny hard ball, like someone has just stabbed me in the stomach and like everything is forcing itself into a weird position really hard" he replied looking over at Remus his dark eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"Worse than being kicked in the balls?" Remus asked quickly.

"Way worse!" Severus half laughed.

"I made you laugh" Remus grinned excitedly as Severus' face contorted with pain and he gasped again.

"That's good, keep trying to make him laugh" Madame Pomfrey smiled sitting perched on the end of the bed.

"Remember this morning earlier on when you called Lucius Malfoy all those names, told him you would shove his cane up his backside and said he looked like a pimp?" Remus laughed thinking back to the incident in the great hall.

"FUCK HIM, HE'S AN ARSEHOLE!" Severus screamed out a little louder than he would have liked as the pain shot through him making Remus, Slughorn and Pomfrey burst out laughing bringing a smile to Sev's pained face.

Out In The Corridors….

Student's were looking through the classroom doors or turning their heads each time there was a cry of pain. Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall kept standing around outside the hospital wing door.

"He really sounds like he's in pain and…. Angry?" McGonagall said quietly to Dumbledore making him chuckle slightly.

"He'll be fine, I'm sure of it" Dumbledore replied shooing away some nosey first year girls who were trying to peer through the door although the curtains had been drawn over the small window.

Back In The Hospital Wing….

"What about when you sent James, Sirius and Peter running for cover?" Remus smirked watching Severus' eyes light up.

"They had that one coming too!" he hissed grinding his teeth again.

About three hours passed and Madame Pomfrey changed her gloves. Lifting back the shirt again she spread lubricant through her fingers.

"Alright Severus, just going to check again" she said calmly inserting her fingers making the boy tense up gripping the sheets beside him.

"I'd say around six centimetres" she announced withdrawing her fingers and discarding the gloves quickly.

"You hear that, only four more centimetres and you can pop her out" Slughorn said happily.

"What time is it?" Severus asked through gritted teeth.

"It's about half past twelve" Remus replied checking Severus' silver shining pocket watch for him.

"Can I have some water, please?" Severus asked slowly.

"Of course" Madame Pomfrey replied fetching him a large glass of iced water.

"Taking it he gulped half of it down and placed the glass carefully on the bedside table hissing as his pain returned once again.

"If any of you want to go and get something to eat then you can I'll be alright here on my own for a bit…." Severus groaned massaging his stomach and closing his eyes.

"No you will not, don't be silly we'll stay" Remus said quickly climbing into the bed beside him and wrapping his arms around him gently.

"I'll stay too" Slughorn nodded and Madame Pomfrey smiled too.

"Come here" Remus said softly kissing Severus' hair gently feeling him tense up in his arms and cry out in pain.

"I hate seeing you in pain" Remus said sadly.

"Don't worry soon it will all be over" Madame Pomfrey said comfortingly.

It reached four in the Afternoon and the noise in the corridors had picked up a lot as students were heading outside or for their common rooms before dinner time.

Severus cried out as the pain got more intense shooting through his body again making him feel like he was being stabbed right in the stomach.

"Only eight centimetres" Madame Pomfrey sighed withdrawing her fingers and once again discarding the used latex gloves.

"How long will this take, I've been here for seven hours" Severus groaned into Remus' chest.

Slughorn had left previously to get something to eat and as he returned he slammed the door on some students who were trying to catch a glimpse as Severus screamed out again.

"They're all talking about you out there my boy" he said pointing towards the now closed door.

"I'm not surprised, they can probably hear me all over the castle" Severus groaned as Remus began to carefully massage his stomach.

"Your bump feels lower?" Remus frowned slightly.

"That is just the baby pressing down on him as she is prepared to birth which won't be too much longer now" Madame Pomfrey said with a nod.

"You've been saying that for hours" Severus whined.

"Well the more hours pass and the more often you hear me say it the closer you will be to actually giving birth" she replied glancing at Slughorn who nodded in agreement.

The clock just went five and Severus screamed out again tears welling up in his dark eyes.

"Oh make the pain stop…." He wailed punching the bed to his right.

"Don't worry just ride through it like Madame Pomfrey said, you can do it Sev!" Remus reassured his with a tight embrace, pressing their lips together.

Snapping on her gloves, Madame Pomfrey rubbed the lubricant on and inserted her fingers inside him.

"Eight and a half, you've gone up half a centimetre in the past hour which is pretty quick" she commented withdrawing her fingers and throwing the gloves away again. "Another centimetre and a little half and you'll be able to push, you must resist your urges until then though don't push until I tell you to, alright?" she said quickly watching the boy nod gritting his teeth as the tears rolled down his cheeks again.

"I just want this to be over, I want to hold her, I want to meet her I want to fall asleep I am so, so tired" he groaned angrily.

"You will, all very soon don't worry I promise it's going to be alright I'll be here with you all the way through don't you worry" Remus smiled holding his fiancé close.

Time elapsed and it reached six thirty.

"Alright nine and a half centimetres" Madame Pomfrey said excitedly as Severus cried out the pains only getting worse making him snatch at the bed covering his hands balling into tight fists turning his knuckles white.

"The pain is getting so much worse, I don't know how much more of this I can take" Severus cried in distress.

"Half a centimetre and you can push her out and hold her, our baby, our little girl, our daughter" Remus reassured him looking over at Slughorn who nodded excitedly.

"I know what we can do we can try and imagine what she looks like" Remus suggested. "What do you think Professor?" he asked Slughorn quickly.

"She'll be pale, with small features, no doubt she will grow fairly tall and slim I reckon she will have brown eyes to be honest they're much more dominant than blue" he replied thoughtfully.

"I think she'll look a lot like Severus" Madame Pomfrey replied.

"What makes you say that?" Severus asked through a cry of pain.

"I just have a feeling" she replied as Remus clenched his teeth feeling his hand almost being crushed.

Glancing down her eyes widened. "You've just had a bloody show" she said quickly mopping up some of the blood that had spilled onto the plastic covering.

"Oh quickly remove it Poppy, I'm terrible with blood" Slughorn grimaced looking away in disgust.

"Stop being silly Professor!" she tutted shaking her head slightly making Remus laugh with amusement.

Throwing the spoiled towel in the bin she washed her hands and pulled on a fresh pair of latex gloves. Lubricating them she felt her hand inside of him.

Withdrawing it quickly she changed gloves over.

"Alright Severus you're fully dilated" she said calmly watching his eyes widen as he screamed out in pain again. His contractions were getting closer together.

"I I'm not ready…." He stammered shaking violently all over.

"It's ok" she said parting his legs a little wider as Remus gripped his hand tightly pressing his face into his loves hair.

"On the count of three" she said looking up into his pained face.

"One…." She began as he gasped for air.

"Two…." She said slowly.

"Okay I want you to push as hard as you can downwards for several seconds then stop and go again" she said slowly. "Three!" she called as Severus pushed hard. The pain tore through him like a white hot poker stick and he screamed in agony the tears streaming down his red face his hand gripped so tightly to Remus' making him gasp for breath too.

"And relax…." She said watching him breathing deeply for air his eyes wide with terror. "Are you alright?" she asked as his face contorted with pain.

"No, just kill me now…." He cried punching the side of the bed again.

"Come on Severus again" she said turning her attention back to the underneath of his shirt.

"One…. Two…. THREE!" she shouted as he screamed making Remus and Slughorn cover their ears, his whole body arched as he felt the baby move downwards through his body.

"Good good, I can see the head" she said quickly listening to his muffled cries one of his legs lifted off the bed slightly.

"And once again Severus" she said loudly. "You're doing great" she reassured him watching Remus whispered in his ear as he sobbed loudly.

"One…. Two…. THREE!" she called again watching his whole body tense as he screamed himself hoarse thrusting his head back into the pillows as the head slowly slid down.

"Okay, one….. two…. THREE!" she shouted quickly as he forced himself down, he shrieked in agony twisting his torso uncomfortably.

"One last push and it's all over Severus" she said loudly her hands at the ready.

"No I can't, I just can't…." he wailed sobbing his heart out feeling the blood trickling down one of his legs.

"Come on Sev, we'll do it together!" Remus replied holding his hand firmly and bringing their lips together for a brief moment.

"Alright then…." Severus sobbed looking into Remus' bright blue eyes his heart leapt.

"One…." Remus said slowly.

"Two…." He continued with a small nod.

"THREE!" he shouted squeezing Sev's hand hard as the boy screamed the place down, almost deafening everyone in the castle his face creased and tears streaming down his neck as he screamed bloody murder feeling the agony of the shoulders sliding out.

A small cry sounded in the room as he gasped for breath looking down.

Madame Pomfrey cut the cord as quickly as she could, wiping the baby off gently with a spare white fluffy towel, Severus strained himself to see as he still stung with the pain of the birthing.

A few seconds later, wrapped in a fresh pink blanket Madame Pomfrey lifted the baby up and rested her across Severus' chest, he forced himself up into an almost sitting position staring down at the tiny baby in his arms he felt tears of joy welling up inside him.

Remus was leaning over her gently stroking her soft pink cheek. She was beautiful.

"Oh well done Severus my boy!" Slughorn shouted with joy getting up and looking over the bed at the pretty little girl lying in Sev's arms.

Mopping up the rest of the mess on the bed as the placenta was delivered, Madame Pomfrey pulled the covering from underneath Severus and threw it in the bin.

"Didn't I tell you, just like Severus" she pointed with a broad smile on her face.

The baby opened her eyes slowly, still the usual blue colour of when they're new borns, his skin was pale with a rosy glow, she had small thin dark eyebrows and on her head thick jet black hair.

"She has your hair!" Remus wailed bursting into tears of joy.

"She thankfully has your nose!" Sev whimpered his eyes scanning over her affectionately.

"Look at those tiny little fingers!" Slughorn cried dabbing the tears from his face with a handkerchief.

Lifting a tiny little hand, Severus sniffed hard her fingers were so tiny and pink gently he pressed his lips to them.

"She is absolutely beautiful…." Remus cried as Severus handed her over to him gently.

Taking her in his arms for the first time, tears were streaming down Remus' face as he looked at his daughter's perfect little heart shaped face.

"Born at Seven pm, Wednesday the 19th of June 1974" Madame Pomfrey smiled jotting it down on a piece of paper.

"I'll need to weigh her in a few minutes" she smiled kindly at them.

"Professor would you like a hold?" Remus asked holding her out carefully to the older man.

"I would love to" he smiled gently taking her and supporting her carefully in his arms he smiled down into her pretty face.

"You are the sweetest little thing I ever did see" he cooed to her making both Severus and Remus smile happily together.

"You have no idea how much I love you" Remus smiled cupping Sev's cheek gently in his left hand.

"I love you too, thank you so much" Severus beamed happily leaning in and pressing their lips together in a warm, loving, tender kiss.

"Here you are then Madame Pomfrey" Slughorn said handing her over to the nurse who took her across the room to weigh and check her over.

"I must alert the school, they'll be in the great hall having dinner by now. If any of the teachers want to visit shall I allow them what shall I tell them?" Slughorn asked quietly.

"A few can visit, I'm not up to loads of people tonight" Severus yawned sleepily looking over at his baby in the nurse's arms.

"Alright, and a big well done and congratulations to both of you" Slughorn grinned before slipping from the room closing the door tightly behind him.

"She weighs seven pounds and two ounces, very healthy little girl I might add" Madame Pomfrey smiled gently laying her down in a small hospital cot and wheeling her over beside Severus' bedside.

"I'm just going to change my clothes quickly and I'll be back" she smiled hurrying into the back room as Severus and Remus lay together staring at their daughter.

"Get some of her own blankets out" Severus said quickly nodding to the bag where Remus jumped from the bed and pulled out a small pastel pink star printed blanket and placing it gently over the baby covering her up to her elbows with it. He watched her sigh as doze off before climbing back in next to Severus.

"How are you feeling?" he asked pulling Severus under the covers beside him.

"Tired and a little sore but I'm incredibly happy" Severus yawned cuddling up close to Remus and closing his eyes slowly.

"What shall we name her?" Remus asked stroking Severus' hair gently.

"Your suggestion, Eugenie" Severus replied smiling up into Remus' eyes.

"I like that, but what about a middle name and whose last name will she take?" Remus asked with a grin.

"How about Eugenie, Riley, Snape?" Severus suggested hopefully.

"Fits very well, how about we conjoin our surnames?" Remus asked with a small smile.

"What do you mean?" Severus frowned confusedly.

"Make it Snape-Lupin?" Remus asked excitedly.

"Snape-Lupin…. I like it has a nice ring to it" Severus replied happily snuggling into Remus' arms as Madame Pomfrey returned.

"We chose her name" Remus said the minute she entered the room.

"What's that?" the nurse asked excitedly.

"Eugenie Riley Snape-Lupin" Severus beamed excitedly. "But obviously we'll just call her Eugenie as her first name all the time" he added quickly.

"What a lovely name" she smiled holding a piece of printed parchment in her hands.

"You both need to sign and date this, and of course write her name on it. It's the birth certificate" she said handing the parchment over to Remus with a quill.

As neatly as he could he wrote their daughter's name down on the paper carefully before signing and dating it and handing it to Severus who signed too and handed it back to Madame Pomfrey.

In The Great Hall….

"HE'S DONE IT!" Slughorn bellowed charging into the room his hands above his head catching the attention of the whole school. "He's given birth to a daughter!" he shouted excitedly a few cheers and a loud applause rang out through the room as he marched towards the teachers table stopping in front of Dumbledore.

"He says he's up for a few visitors from the teachers tonight if you wanted to go and see him you're welcome to. I'm going back after dinner I still don't know what her name is" Slughorn spoke to Dumbledore and McGonagall quickly.

"We'd love to come" she replied with a bright smile.

Back In The Hospital Wing….

Remus lay stroking Severus' cheeks gently, occasionally glancing up at the sleeping form of their new born daughter in her cot beside the bed.

"Oh Sev I love you so much" he sniffled a tear trickling down his cheek as he watched his fiancé sleep peacefully for the first time in weeks…


	13. Chapter 13

A small knock rang at the door followed by Professor Dumbledore; McGonagall and Slughorn walking through the room quietly. Shutting the door quickly behind them they slowly headed across the room towards Severus' bedside.

Remus looked up as they stopped at the end of the hospital bed, leaning over the cot Dumbledore immediately began to coo quietly at the sleeping baby.

"Sev, wake up we have visitors" Remus said gently shaking his lover awake.

"Hmm?" Severus asked his almost black eyes fluttering open as he stared up into Remus' face sleepily.

"He hasn't been asleep long" Remus smiled as Sev turned to greet his visitors.

"How are you feeling?" Professor McGonagall asked moving round and resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Like I've been ripped into pieces" he grumbled with a loud yawn.

"You've only just given birth, a good night's sleep and I'm sure you'll be much better" she replied gently leaning over to see the baby.

"Mind if I hold her?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Sure" Remus smiled as the elderly man gently lifted their baby into his arms, she emitted a few small whimpers before settling down against him.

"She's absolutely beautiful" he smiled stroking her tiny face with his long index finger.

"What's her name?" Professor McGonagall asked gently resting a hand on the baby's side.

"Eugenie" Severus replied quickly.

"It suits her, I believe it means well born" Professor Slughorn replied thoughtfully.

"And that she has been" Dumbledore smiled handing her over to Professor McGonagall for a few minutes.

"Really and truly well done, you look exhausted so we won't be staying long" Dumbledore replied watching Professor McGonagall hand the baby over to Severus.

"We've brought you a little something" she said pulling a small fluffy pink rabbit from her pocket and placing it in the baby's cot.

"Thank you, it's lovely" Remus smiled kissing his daughter on the forehead.

"Alright well we'll leave you too it" Professor Slughorn nodded as Madame Pomfrey reappeared in the room.

"Oh hello Professors" she greeted slightly surprised.

"Hello Poppy, I trust you will take good care of these students? We were just leaving" Dumbledore beamed.

"Of course, if they're alright in the morning I see no reason why they can't go back to their dormitory" she replied with a smile.

"Excellent news" Dumbeldore replied as they turned to leave the room.

"Have a good night's sleep" Slughorn smiled with one last look at the child in Sev's arms they turned and walked from the room.

As the door closed Madame Pomfrey turned her attention back to them.

"Now I've sterilised those bottles you brought, the milk formula is on the side you can feed her now and she will probably wake up again in the night" she began moving across the room to make a bottle for the baby.

Severus and Remus watched her spoon the formula in and mix it with hot water. Shaking it up, she walked back towards them handing the bottle to Severus.

"Now, put it in her mouth and tilt it up make sure she doesn't suck any air in" the woman said watching Severus nervously try to put it in the baby's mouth.

"That's it, let her take" she said as the baby latched onto the end of the bottle firmly in her mouth. "There you have it, easy isn't it?" Madame Pomfrey smiled watching Severus feed his baby for the first time. "You're a natural" she giggled.

"Now, the nappies, wipes and such are laid out on the bed beside you" she said pointing towards them.

"I'm going off duty now but if you need me then just come and get me" she smiled at each of them before heading through the back room door to her living quarters for the night.

"Thanks" Remus called turning his attention back to his daughter.

"Do you want to try feeding her?" Severus asked as the baby let go of her bottle for air.

"Alright" he said nervously picking her up and holding her carefully in his arms as Severus handed him the half full bottle. Doing exactly what Severus did, Remus allowed her to hungrily latch onto the bottle before tipping it so she couldn't suck any air in.

After she had finished, Remus put the bottle down on the bedside table carefully before sitting the baby up.

"I think you have to burp her now" Severus said grabbing a small white hand towel and placing it on the bed between them.

Gently, Remus began to rub and pat her back as a small amount of milk spewed from her lips.

"Lovely, she threw up" Severus laughed as Remus carried her back over to her cot, wiping her mouth clean.

Severus lay back sleepily against the pillows smiling at Remus who was gently covering her up again smiling broadly at her.

Pulling off his clothes so he was in his baggy boxers and grabbing his spare t-shirt from the overnight bag he pulled it on covering himself quickly before climbing back into bed bedside Severus.

"How are you?" he asked wrapping his arms around Severus.

"A little better, exhausted, feel like I've been ripped into pieces but I'm still very happy" Severus replied with a weak smile.

"You'll be alright soon my love, I mean just look, you've given birth to our beautiful baby daughter today" Remus beamed his eyes sparkling with delight.

"I know, all this pain and those horrible labour pains were definitely worth it" Severus smiled against Remus' lips.

"Once you're feeling better, I'll make sure I give you a bloody great reward" Remus grinned cheekily at him.

"I'll hold you to that but right now the mere thought of sex is painful" Severus laughed kissing Remus on the lips.

"Don't worry I understand, but once you're back to normal you better watch out because I'm coming to get you" he chuckled tickling Sev's sides making him laugh happily.

Snuggling down together they finally fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

The next day it was approaching lunchtime as Remus helped Severus dress in a fresh pair of baggy long sleeved black pyjamas and matching slippers. Wrapping his dressing gown around him he finished shoving the rest of the things in their bag.

"Have you two got everything?" Madame Pomfrey asked bustling around them as Severus picked up his daughter who was mewling softly at him with delight.

"Hello Eugenie" he smiled holding her against his chest tickling her rosy cheek with his fingers. She was dressed in pink full length baby grow, covering her little chubby legs and feet. Wrapping her in a thin lilac blanket he smiled at Remus who picked up the rest of their things.

"Ready to go?" he asked excitedly.

"Of course" Remus nodded waving goodbye to Madame Pomfrey as they left the hospital wing.

Students were already crowding the corridors as they walked slowly along the second floor, some of the students craning their necks to see the baby Severus was making a huge fuss over.

As they reached the ground floor a crowd of girls came rushing up to them awing at the baby.

"She's beautiful, you must be really proud" the red head grinned at the little baby.

"We are" Remus smiled wrapping an arm around Sev's lower back as they turned and walked down the dungeon corridor, people were staring at them and commenting on how sweet she is as they passed bringing bright smiles to their faces.

"OOOHH SEVERUS, REMUS!" a familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy shouted down the hall at them. Walking as quickly as they could they hurried off towards the common room.

Walking into the common room, people jumped up excitedly staring at them.

"Well done Severus! Could hear you screaming on the Quidditch Pitch" a second year black haired girl called out.

"Thanks" he replied shuffling past them and up to the dormitories with Remus behind him.

"Severus!" Rodolphus greeted as the other boys jumped from their beds to greet him.

"Hello" Severus smiled weakly as Remus dropped their things on the floor beside the bed. Picking up the Moses basket he placed it carefully on the bed.

"Oh she is so cute, look at that little face she looks so much like you but she has Remus' features" he smiled gently tickling the baby who was staring up into Severus' face.

"What's her name?" the blonde boy asked excitedly peering at her.

"Eugenie" Remus replied with a grin as Severus moved over to his bed gently placing her in the Moses basket. She looked so tiny lying in there and fragile, like a doll.

"It sounds pretty, you're so lucky little lady" Rodolphus fussed at her as she kicked her legs softly in her basket.

"I bet it feels strange seeing her lying there kicking now and not inside you" the dark haired boy commented chuckling at her.

"Yeah it does" Severus smiled sitting down on the bed next to the basket, Remus sat down on the opposite side of her as the other boys continued to fuss over her.

"I think Professor Slughorn wanted us to tell you that they've notified your parents that you've had her now" Rodolphus said quickly.

"That's good, my mother was so excited when I told her, and a little angry of course but she likes Remus a lot so it's all good" Severus replied slowly staring into Remus' kind face.

"She didn't even know we were together, especially not sleeping together and neither did my mum" Remus said with a light laugh.

"I'll bet it was an even bigger shock when she found out you were pregnant" the blonde boy laughed loudly.

"I think so, she was more angry that we hadn't told her we were a couple than what we had actually done" Severus said.

"Ahh that's alright then" Rodolphus said.

"Are you feeling alright now though, was the birth painful?" the blonde boy asked curiously staring at Severus.

"It was unbelievably painful, the worst pain in my entire life I feel a little better now but I still feel like I've been torn to shreds" Severus replied with a sigh.

"Damn" he replied.

"We'll leave you to it then to get some rest and settle back in with her" Rodolphus said gesturing for the others to leave with him.

"Yeah we'll see you later" the dark haired boy said as they left the dormitory leaving Remus and Severus alone with Eugenie.

Carefully, Remus picked the basket up lowering it into its metal framed holder by the side of the bed he smiled as the baby sighed happily in her sleep she looked so comfortable.

Severus lay back on his bed watching Remus smiling at their child before he turned around.

"Come here" Remus whispered moving towards Severus crawling onto the bed beside him he began to stroke Sev's face lovingly.

"If there's anything I can do for you, anything at all let me know okay I want you to feel better I hate seeing you looking so drained" he whispered softly.

Pushing his dressing gown off, Severus cuddled into Remus' warm arms.

"I just want to be close to you" Sev smiled happily against Remus' lips.

"A few weeks and we'll be on the train home and our families will be able to meet the baby" Remus said quietly pressing himself close against Sev's body.

"I know, I seriously doubt I'll be going back to lessons today or tomorrow" Severus sighed.

"I seriously doubt you'll go to very many at all for the rest of the year" Remus laughed.

"I'll go my exams though obviously" Severus replied with a smile.

"Yeah, we can always ask Dumbledore or Madame Pomfrey to watch Eugenie whilst we're in exams" Remus said slowly.

"Anyway, let's get some rest because once she wakes up she will want food and changing" Remus added quickly kissing Severus on the forehead.

"I love you" Severus smiled into his boyfriend's sweet smelling chest.

"I love you too, Sev" he replied with a grin.

The time of the last exam arrived the day before they were due to return home on the train. Severus sat in the great hall one seat away from Remus frowning as he read his potions exam paper before grinning to himself and scratching his quill rapidly against the parchment so fast he was making other people look up at him.

Remus tried to hold back a laugh at his fiancés eagerness. Shaking his head he looked up to the Gryffindor table where Sirius, James and Peter were sitting three places away from each other. Professor McGonagall knew they would obviously cheat if they sat any closer together.

They sat sending both Remus and Severus death glares. Remus hadn't seen much of them since Eugenie had arrived and when he had occasionally seen them they had only shouted things or laughed at them.

Glancing back over at Severus he smiled to himself. Sev was looking much better recently the colour had returned to his face and he was looking much more normal again than he did after he had given birth. His stomach had shrunk back down again to almost his usual size and he was looking much better, the spring back in his step.

"Quills down!" Professor McGonagall called out over the hall.

"Right, pass your papers along to the ends this time without talking and you may leave" she announced loudly as the shuffling of papers started and people began getting to their feet.

"Come on, let's get back to Eugenie" Remus said excitedly the minute they were outside of the hall.

"So you didn't explode then, what a shame and there we were getting excited" James called out loudly gaining their attention as they were about to go up the staircases towards Dumbledore's office who was looking after Eugenie.

Turning on the spot Severus and Remus glared at the three boys.

"What's your problem, jealous of something?" Severus shouted back.

"Of you? Get real Snivellus, who would want to be you having a baby at seventeen giving birth in school" James laughed setting Peter and Sirius off too.

"I love our daughter I don't care what you say she is ours, age doesn't matter when she has both of us as good loving fathers to her" Severus snarled.

"You can't exactly call yourself a father when you damn well squeezed her out can you Snivelly?" Peter taunted.

"I am still a male, I am her father although I gave birth it will be her choice what she refers to me as, in case you have forgotten, Remus is also her father" Severus snarled angrily.

"Yeah how could we forget, Moony why did you let him ride you that's just nasty" James stuck his tongue out in a disgusted manner.

"You know what James, fuck you, you're not worth the oxygen you waste" Remus snapped taking Sev's hand as they marched quickly up the stairs leaving the three Marauders behind on the ground floor shouting things after them.

"Who cares what they have to say, we go home tomorrow anyway and we can spend the entire summer together without having to worry about them in the slightest" Remus smiled down at Severus warmly.

"I know, I can't wait for us to get some alone time" Severus grinned excitedly as they stopped outside Dumbledore's office.

The stairway had already been lowered and they hurried on up into the office where Dumbledore was standing by his desk cooing at Eugenie who was now only six weeks old.

"There you are boys, she has just been changed she's been looking for you" the old man smiled striding towards them with Eugenie making small noises in his arms.

"Hello beautiful" Severus greeted taking her from Dumbledore's arms, her little face lit into a small smile.

"How's she been?" Remus asked picking up the small bag of stuff they left with Dumbledore.

"Good as gold" he smiled happily. "I do hope you have a good summer boys, and for next year I should have a little something sorted out for you but we'll leave that as a surprise" Dumbledore winked as they were about to leave.

"Thanks Professor" they grinned closing the door behind them on him.

"We'd better go back to the dormitory and pack out things into our trunks and pack the bags for travel too" Remus said taking Eugenie into his arms from Severus as they walked down the corridor and back down the long stone staircase towards the Slytherin common room.

"Phwoar there is a hell of a lot of stuff, it's going to take us all day at least we really should have started packing before now" Severus replied as they entered the common room.

"Yeah but if we can get her down for a while before dinner then we can get as much packed possible and finish it off tonight" Remus replied as Severus held the dormitory door open for him to walk through.

Placing Eugenie gently in the Moses basket he kissed her lightly on the forehead before turning his attention back to Severus.

"Ooh and don't think I've forgotten about you" he purred grabbing Severus by the wrists and pulling him into a rough but passionate kiss.

They broke apart several minutes later gasping for air.

"When we get back to our houses there's something I want you to do" Remus said slowly averting his eyes.

"What's that?" Severus asked furiously noticing the light blush that had appeared on Remus' cheeks.

"Well umm…." He began nervously. "Me?" he replied looking up into Severus' dark confused eyes.

"What do you mean?" Severus frowned unable to understand what Remus was asking of him.

"I-it doesn't matter" Remus blushed even deeper.

"Come on tell me" Severus said quickly intrigued by Remus' strange requests, Remus had never been like this before with him so he was starting to feel anxious by it.

"Well, I want you to do me" Remus said quickly.

"Have sex with you?" Severus asked finally grasping what he was saying. "But Remus, why are you so nervous you never normally ask me like this" he added still confused.

"No I mean I want you, to do me" Remus flushed a deep bright crimson spreading to the tips of his ears.

Frowning for a few moments, Severus finally grasped the concept of what he was saying. "Ohhh, well yes of course, but may I ask why you suddenly want me to do that you never have before…." Severus answered with a smile.

"I just want to know what it feels like and I quite fancy you being the dominant one in bed" he purred pressing himself closer to Severus his cheeks still on fire.

"I think I can manage that" Severus smirked pressing his lips against Remus'.

"We should really be packing" Remus chuckled drawing back after almost half an hour of making out.

"I know, so much to do and just not enough time" Severus sighed kicking his trunk open and throwing a pile of his clothes into it along with his school books and his writing equipment.

"How much stuff will we need on the train do you think? What shall we take?" Remus asked cramming loads of his clothes into his trunk besides his pyjamas and clothes for tomorrow's travel.

"I think we'll need a good few nappies, four bottles maybe five just to be on the safe side and two changes of baby clothes?" Severus replied emptying his drawers quietly and tossing all of his things in his trunk closing it shut careful not to wake the baby.

"I'll pack the baby bag and throw all her spare things in the hand case" Remus replied picking up the overnight bag they used in the hospital wing when Severus gave birth.

At dinner time they had packed just over half their things, Remus' trunk was filled to bursting and there wasn't much room left in Severus' either.

"We'll be lucky if we get it all in" Severus sighed staring around at the bed full of things left over.

"I'm sure we will, how about we get down to dinner now and worry about it later, I'm starving" Remus replied patting his stomach as he made up a baby bottle and stuck it in his robes pocket.

"Good plan" Severus replied, smiling he watched Remus lift a gurgling Eugenie from her basket and held her gently in his arms as they left the dormitory and went through the common room.

The great hall was packed with people waiting for the last feast before the train left in the morning, some people were already saying their sad goodbye's for the summer and that they needed to write.

Dropping down at the Slytherin table, Remus began eating his dinner as quickly as possible whilst watching Severus shake the bottle of milk ready for Eugenie to drink.

"Here we are" Remus smiled happily offering the bottle to Eugenie who latched on immediately.

"So boys, last night are you planning on anything special before we all leave in the morning?" Lucius Malfoy's voice rang out as he squeezed in beside Severus.

"Pack, Eugenie's care and sleep" Severus replied flatly turning his back on Lucius.

"She's grown already, look at that little face" Lucius said in a smarmy tone.

"Well duh, she's a baby she will grow quickly" Remus replied gently rubbing her on the back before offering her the bottle again.

"Either way she's lovely, aren't you concerned though?" Lucius lowered his voice, his eyes full of excitement.

"Worried about what?" Severus replied in a bored tone.

"You know that she might follow in Remus' footsteps?" he dropped his voice lower leaning closer to them.

"Follow in my footsteps? What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Remus sighed irritably.

"Werewolf" Lucius mouthed silently to him.

"How do you…." He trailed off his face flashed with concern.

"Prefects know everything" he replied proudly jabbing himself in the chest where his shining silver badge sat in place as usual.

"You dare mention that to anyone" Severus snarled under his breath.

"Don't worry Dumbledore swore me to secrecy, what do you take me for anyway, a gossip?" he gasped sarcastically.

"No we are not worried, Remus has it under control with his Wolfsbane potion it happens once a month in a controlled environment so don't you even think about saying its problematic, he's safe and he's a wonderful father" Severus replied sternly.

"I wasn't saying anything against it, I was merely asking if you thought that Eugenie would carry his gene?" Lucius replied quickly.

"We don't know and won't know until she's older so be quiet and drop it, it's the last night we don't need all this rubbish" Remus snapped patting Eugenie gently on the back as she finished her bottle.

"Have you finished eating?" Severus asked quickly turning to Remus.

"Yes and Eugenie has too, shall we get going back to the dormitory?" Remus replied quickly avoiding eye contact with Lucius.

"Wonderful, I'll come with you" Lucius said as they got to their feet.

"NO!" they both chimed before leaving the room as quickly as possible and going back to the dormitory to finish packing, tomorrow was going to be an exciting day….


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning the school was alive with the buzz of student's saying their last goodbye's, packing the last of their things and preparing to get on the train.

"Clothes, books, baby things all packed?" Remus said bustling around the room checking everything under the bed and the drawers.

"Yes, got everything" Severus said. "Rodolphus has taken the trunks down with his own and he's putting them on the train for us all we need is the basket, the baby and our travel things" he added quickly picking up the last of the bags.

"Good good, so I can stop panicking now?" Remus asked hopefully grabbing his own travel bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

They were dressed in plain muggle clothing today. Remus wore his loose light blue jeans a light brown t-shirt and a dark brown baggy zip up hoody over the top that Severus thought made him look extremely handsome, earthy colours really suited him. Severus wore baggy black jeans, a black t-shirt and a black pull over hoody.

"Yes, are we ready to go?" Severus asked lifting Eugenie from the Moses basket on the bed as Remus picked it up after him.

"Am now" Remus grinned leaning down and kissing him on the lips before they headed from the dormitory, through the Slytherin common room and out into the common room almost bumping into the back of Professor Slughorn as he emerged from his office.

"Hello boy's and princess, excited to be going home?" he asked with a grin.

"Very, our families haven't even seen Eugenie yet" Severus replied nodding at the baby lying upwards against him her head resting on his chest, her fingers clasped delicately around one of the pull cords of his hoody.

"Ahh an exciting day for you then" he laughed. "I just wanted to say I am so proud of the two of you this year you have grown up so much and come such a long way, I am really looking forward to seeing the three of you back in September, who knows what you'll get up to next year" he added with a broad grin.

"After this year, nothing could shock me" Remus chuckled in response.

"Anyway we had best be off or we might miss the train, we'll hopefully get a compartment alone or someone is going to have to put up with it if Eugenie cries" Severus replied nodding towards the entrance hall.

"I shall see you soon boys have a wonderful summer" he grinned shaking each of their hands, including Eugenie's.

"You too Professor and thank you for putting up with us" Remus laughed waving back at the aging man they had grown quite close to over the past year.

A little while later they stood waving goodbye at the people around them who were making a fuss over Eugenie before they climbed onto the train and pushed down the walkway looking for an empty compartment.

"Here, come here" Severus nodded as Remus reached out and slid the doors back waiting for Severus to go in before he followed and shut the door behind them.

Putting the Moses basket on the bench like seats in front of them, they placed the baby in carefully amusing her with some of her rattle toys making her smile with delight as they took their seats dropping their bags down they flopped into the bench together.

"The question now is, how are we going to get all of this stuff off the train?" Remus laughed wrapping his arms around Severus.

"I'm sure we'll manage" Severus smiled as the train tooted and slowly began to move.

"Now we've got this compartment to ourselves, I fancy some alone time" Remus smiled leaning close up against Severus' body.

"That is an idea I very much like the sound of" Severus replied allowing Remus to push him back so he was lying on his back facing the train windows as the scenery rushed passed outside. Remus climbed over him laying between his legs resting his arm above the boy's head he brought their lips together in a hot sweet kiss.

"Why are you so hot?" Remus whispered against Sev's lips before kissing him again before he could even answer making the boy laugh with delight.

"Enjoying yourself are we?" a nasty voice called sliding back the compartment door making both of them break their kiss to stare up at the three boy's in the doorway.

"Be quiet, Eugenie is asleep" Remus hissed nodding towards the Moses basket where his child was sleeping peacefully.

"Aww what a shame" Peter pouted, his ugly fat face contorted.

"What exactly is it that you want anyway?" Severus sighed angrily.

"To tell you to use a condom before you end up pregnant again" James laughed .

"Oh shut up James, if that's all you can say you might as well fuck off now before you embarrass yourself any further" Remus tutted. "Close the door on your way out" he said before leaning down and kissing Severus full on the lips again.

"Get a room" Peter snarled glaring at them.

"We've got one, and apparently we have an audience too" Severus said against Remus' mouth.

"Mooney I can't believe you would actually touch that let alone have a baby with it, you make my stomach churn" James commented shaking his head slightly just trying to think of something to say.

"Sev is my fiancé whom I love with all my heart he has also given me my beautiful daughter, Eugenie whom I also love. Now will you kindly get the hell out of this compartment and go find some first years to terrorise, or get beaten up by your choice" Remus snarled.

"Screw you, see you next year arsehole's" Sirius grunted as they shut the door over and left.

"Well at least they've gone now" Severus smiled pulling Remus into another kiss.

Four nappy changes and three bottles later the train began to slow as it pulled into the Kings Cross station. It almost dark outside by the time the train actually stopped.

"Come on, let's get our things" Severus said grabbing the bags and dropping them into the Moses basket as Remus was holding Eugenie against him closely. Picking up the basket of items, Severus opened the door and they shuffled down jumping off the train quickly looking around.

"Severus!" A familiar woman's voice called as a thin pretty woman around five foot nine, with shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes came rushing towards them. It was Eileen, Sev's mother and she greatly resembled him.

"Remus!" a smaller blonde woman with thick curly locks falling to her breasts came rushing along beside Eileen.

"And this must be my beautiful baby granddaughter" Eileen beamed tickling Eugenie on her soft cheeks making her smile softly at her.

"She is just precious" Remus' mother said smiling at the pretty little girl in her son's arms.

"Severus, Remus, your trunks!" Rodolphus called tugging them from the train and dragging them towards the boy's.

"Hello" he grinned at their mothers before turning back to them.

"Have a good summer I'll see you in September" he grinned dropping the ends of the heavy trunks beside them.

"Thanks for all your help" Severus replied happily.

"Don't mention it, anytime" he replied with a nod. "I'll see you soon too, missy" he tickled Eugenie on the cheek before heading off along the platform to get his own belongings.

"Oh Severus I am so proud of you" Eileen beamed throwing her arms around her son.

"Thanks mum" he smiled hugging her back as Remus' mother continued fussing over Eugenie.

"She really is lovely, she has your hair Severus" she commented nodding towards the black fluffy hair on the top of her head.

"I know but she has all of Remus' features" he grinned happily in response.

"Come on let's get moving" she replied holding her arm out as Remus grabbed hold of one trunk in his spare arm, Severus grabbed the other and they all grabbed onto her arm apparating from the station back outside Sev's house in the outskirts of London.

"We're home Eugenie" she grinned excitedly at the child who didn't seem bothered by the apparition.

"Would you mind if I stayed around please, we haven't been apart at night since Sev was just gone seven months pregnant" Remus asked shyly.

"Of course you can, dear! No need to ask I am happy to have you provided your mother gives it the okay" Eileen grinned opened the front door as the lights flared on.

"Yes it's fine with me" she replied helping to haul the heavy trunks into the house closing the front door.

Severus' house was fairly small, cream painted stone walls and wooden flooring around the rooms. The stairs were straight ahead in the hallway which lead down to the small kitchen and the room on the left was the living room.

"Tell me, how was your school year?" Eileen asked uneasily gesturing for them all to sit down on the three seater material sofa in the living room. The room was warm and homely with bookcases around the sides, furnished with many interesting magical items and a fireplace burning brightly.

"Where's dad?" Severus asked frowning as he dropped the bags by the door and sat down on the sofa lazily.

Looking down at her small hands, Eileen remained quiet for a few moments before taking a deep breath.

"Your father and I got a divorce right after you left for Hogwarts this year, I didn't want to upset you and when I was going to send you an owl about it you announced your pregnancy so I thought it best to not say anything until the baby had been born and you had come home" she said slowly searching her son's face.

Severus sat quietly pondering it over, his face a mixture of emotions.

"I think it's for the best, especially with Eugenie being here now. There's no way he would allow any of these things in the house, there would be constant arguments and it wouldn't be a good environment for the baby" he replied with a weak smile. He was slightly hurt that his mother didn't tell him about the divorce but he was mostly glad. His father was a muggle whom knew of magic being married to a witch and couldn't stand anything to do with it, he hated the thought of Severus going to Hogwarts and he and his mother constantly fought which was hard on Severus growing up as a child which he didn't want that kind of environment for his own daughter.

"Very true, it's for the best. I have contact details if you wish to speak with him but we can worry about that later" Eileen smiled warmly at them.

"So tell us, how was the pregnancy and the birth?" Remus' mother asked curiously.

"The pregnancy was hard, I had gotten to the point I was so big I couldn't get up the stairs at school and was waddling around everywhere sweating and angry. I didn't find out until I was three months gone and even then it was a massive shock, I was so ill all the time I thought I was going to die and the birth was extremely painful but worth it. I was in labour ten hours when I gave birth" he replied with a long loud sigh.

"But he handled it perfectly and is a great dad" Remus smiled pecking him on the cheek.

"I really do wish you had have told us about you two being a couple" Eileen sighed looking at the two boys sitting together with the baby between them.

"Well we've been together since last summer so that's pretty much a year now we never argue and of course we have Eugenie too" Remus replied.

"I can't say I wasn't shocked when I first found out about any of this and I am shocked that you waited so long to tell me. I wouldn't have been angry if you'd have said something when you first got together you know I'll always support you, both of you" Eileen said staring at them both.

"Yeah we know but it was just, I don't know difficult to say" Remus replied warily.

"What's done is done, I bet when you two got together you would have no idea that one year on and you would have a child together" Remus' mother Loreli said with a gentle smile.

"Well we had no idea any of this would happen but I'm actually really glad it did" Remus replied with a small smile at Severus and his child.

"Now, if you leave it to us to get your things sorted out, you can go upstairs and make yourselves comfortable" Eileen gestured out of the door so she can Loreli could talk alone.

"Alright" Severus replied as he and Remus got to their feet. Remus handed Eugenie over to his mother who took the baby eagerly in her arms for the first time.

"Come on" he smiled taking Remus by the hand and picking up the bag of baby things and the Moses basket they ran off up the stairs.

Remus had never been in Sev's room before. He pushed the door open on the long landing and Remus looked around.

The room was painted a dark blue colour with one black wall and a black ceiling. A double bed sat at the end of the room with two tables one on either side. It carried a black bedspread and a wardrobe with a dresser on the walls around it. A pair of small paned windows similar to the ones back at the castle were placed carefully facing out into their small back garden area. His eyes fell upon the slightly out of place pink wooden cot with a revolving magical mobile floating above it against the back wall.

"It's nice" Remus smiled watching stare at the cot tracing his fingers along the sides as he pulled out some of the baby's things from the basket which he put at the foot of the cot.

"Thanks, it's not much but it's alright I guess" he shrugged finishing making the cot up.

"I think it's great" Remus replied with a smile walking up behind Severus and wrapping his arms around him.

"Okay boy's" Eileen and Loreli smiled walking in the room making them spring apart quickly. Looking from one to the other she smiled brightly.

"If you want, I'll have Eugenie in my room for a night or two so you can get a good night's sleep seeing as you've had her nonstop with you when you were at school, a nice break once in a while is needed" she said a strange smirk playing on her features.

"Umm sure, her things are in those bags there's a bottle ready you just need to tip the powder in and shake it up well" Severus replied counting things off on his fingers.

"It's alright" said Eileen smiling down at her granddaughter in her arms. "I know how to look after babies, believe it or not you were one yourself once" she chuckled playfully.

"I should probably be going now I have things to get cleaned up and your father will be wondering where I am" Loreli sighed shaking her head. "I left him with the washing and you know what he did last time when trying to use the muggle washing machine" she added quickly.

"I'll see you tomorrow. You have a hospital appointment I booked for you the week after next" she smiled kissing Eugenie on the forehead before waving herself out of the room.

"Alright, I'll leave you boy's to settle in" she smiled as they moved towards her kissing Eugenie lightly on her cheeks.

"Bye bye baby, see you in the morning" they smiled before Eileen walked from the room closing the door behind her.

They stood staring at the back of the door for a few moments in silence before turning their heads and staring at each other.

Severus leapt forward thrusting himself at Remus so hard they stumbled back and fell onto the bed, their lips mashed tightly together.

Remus moaned quietly as Sev's hands roamed all over his body petting him through his clothing.

"Someone is very eager" he whispered breaking the kiss for much needed air as Severus stared hungrily into his bright blue eyes.

"You're too sexy, it's not my fault I can't resist you" Severus whispered firmly pressing their lips together again as he unzipped Remus' hoody throwing it aside he yanked his own off and discarded it just as fast.

Pulling off Remus' t-shirt, Severus immediately sank his teeth into his lover's neck sucking on it as he went. Pulling back slightly he began kissing slowly down Remus' body as the body suppressed a soft moan threatening to escape his parted lips.

"Severus…." Remus moaned quietly as the boy's lips trailed along his lower navel slowly undoing the top button on his jeans and sliding the zip down in a teasing manner.

He shifted his weight around a little feeling Severus sliding his jeans over his hips and down his legs. Throwing them aside Severus planted kisses along the shaft of Remus' hard member through his tightening boxer shorts.

Pulling his own t-shirt and jeans off, Severus leaned forward rubbing their throbbing hard members together making their breathing erratic and loud.

"Ohh Sev…." Remus moaned loudly as Snape sank his teeth into his collar bone continuing to stroke their members together.

Pulling back, Severus tugged Remus' boxers down and threw them aside along with his own leaning over his lover his lips swollen from the kissing.

"Please…." Remus whined staring longingly into Severus' lust filled eyes.

"Be patient my love" Sev whispered leaning down and running his tongue up and down the shaft of Remus' penis making him shudder and hiss with pleasure as it tickled his skin. Moving his tongue up slowly he began to encircle the tip nudging the foreskin around making Remus moan even more.

"Come on, take me" Remus whispered as Severus lifted his face up their lips millimetres apart.

His right hand fingers slowly trailed up the boy's body stopping right before he reached Remus' lips. Slipping them into the boy's mouth he felt Remus suck on them lightly before he withdrew them and trailed them southwards down Remus' body.

Parting his pale taught thighs, Severus slipped his hand back running his fingers over the tip of Remus' entrance making him wriggle with excitement.

"Are you sure about this?" Severus breathed excitement flooding through him.

"Positive" Remus replied in a half moan as Severus slipped one finger slowly inside feeling Remus clench around him his eyes wide.

Severus began to kiss Remus passionately on the lips before slipping a second finger inside and pushing them a little deeper. It felt strange, slightly sore but good as Severus slowly slid his fingers back and forth getting him used to the feeling before he began to scissor him open and he swallowed nervously.

Adding a third finger Severus held them poised for a few moments before withdrawing all three of them and positioning his throbbing hard member against Remus' entrance.

"If you want me to stop at any point just let me know, it is going to hurt a bit at first but just try to breathe and relax it'll wear off" Severus whispered. Remus nodded quickly in reply as Sev's lips came down on his own as he pushed himself inside Remus.

Feeling Remus' whole body tense and his back arch, his eyes were wide with pain in them.

"Are you okay, do you want me to stop?" Severus asked slowly holding himself still inside Remus feeling him relax slightly.

"I'm fine, keep going but be gentle please" he whispered looking into his fiancés eyes.

Slowly, Severus began to thrust his hips into Remus who seemingly relaxed a lot around him, falling back against the covers he was much more limp as he allowed his arms to fall around him, one above his head and the other down by his side.

Severus groaned as he felt his foreskin slip back as he pushed deeper the tightness of Remus clamping his solid erection. Moving a little faster Remus moaned quietly as the pain began to ease Severus leaned down smiling into his face his arms resting at either side of his head.

Thrusting harder Remus cried out as Severus hit a small bundle of nerves being his prostate sending a shockwave of pleasure throughout his body.

"Oh fuck…. Again" he moaned as Severus thrust slightly harder into his prostate moaning himself.

Feeling braver, Remus lifted his legs up wrapping them around Sev's waist he felt the boy slide deeper inside of him, his balls pressed against his backside as Severus thrust into him again hitting his sweet spot making him pant and moan loudly clenching his eyes shut.

"Now I see why you love this so much" he groaned as Severus quickened his pace panting heavily moans rolling off his tongue.

"Wait until you feel the orgasm" Severus whispered thrusting harder into him again making him moan loudly.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Severus began thrusting fast and hard into Remus scraping along his prostate almost every time he had his lover whimpering and shaking beneath him clutching at the sheets his face screwed up in concentration.

"Oh god, Remus…." Severus moaned loudly thrusting into him at a rapid pace, he could feel himself building as he grew closer to the climax.

Loosening his grip around Sev's waist he lifted his knees up around the boy's sides giving him better access so he could thrust faster and harder.

"Remus, I'm gonna cum…." Severus moaned thrusting one last time hard into Remus' prostate making them both cry out in pleasure as Severus' hot seed spilling inside of Remus filling him to the brim making him moan loudly and shake as he ejaculated between them in thick spurts.

Withdrawing himself he rolled off and collapsed next to Remus gasping for breath.

"How was it?" Severus asked eagerly.

"It was amazing, it hurt a bit but it was still amazing. My god why didn't I let you dominate me sooner?" Remus asked with a half laugh turning on his side to face Severus.

"Because next time you can dominate me again, teach me a thing or two" Severus winked cheekily.

"Come on" Severus whispered pulling Remus under the covers beside him they snuggled down together in the significantly larger bed than the one at Hogwarts in the Slytherin dormitory.

"I really do love you Sev" Remus smiled holding Severus close to him in his arms.

"I love you too…. Always" Severus grinned happily kissing him on the lips.

First night back and they had already made love once again for the first time since giving birth and it felt bloody amazing.

"Hospital appointments soon, guess it's just a check-up" Remus sighed happily into Sev's hair.

"Yeah and we can ask about when the umm thing is going to disappear" Severus replied gesturing downwards.

"Yeah, Madame Pomfrey said it would go away a few months after giving birth when the body had healed itself so I guess we just have to wait" Remus smiled.

"Yeah, anyways, goodnight gorgeous" Severus grinned kissing Remus fully on the lips before they cuddled up closely together and drifted off, this summer was going to be a good one….


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning they were awoken by Eileen bustling into the room with Eugenie.

"Good morning you two, you must have slept well" she laughed walking towards the bed where they were cuddled up together.

"Yeah, what time is it"? Severus asked rubbing his eyes and pulling himself upright into an almost sitting position, the covers falling to just around his waist.

"Half ten, I didn't want to wake you sooner because you just seemed so peaceful" she smiled holding Eugenie out to Severus who took her gladly in his arms.

"Is it alright if I take her out with me today, I'm meeting up with your mother Remus and we're going into the shops" she asked politely.

"Sure it's fine by us you need to get to know her" Remus nodded.

"Your grandma is going to take you out today, yes she is, are you going to be a good girl?" Severus cooed to the smiling baby whom started kicking her legs excitedly.

"She's been changed and fed and I read her a story book" Eileen smiled happily.

"Thanks mum" Severus smiled handing Eugenie back to his mother.

"I left some breakfast on the side in the kitchen for you both and oh by the way I casted a charm around my bedroom so you two didn't wake the baby" she winked sending both of their faces bright red before she turned and left the room.

"I guess we were a little loud" Remus laughed embarrassed.

"Yeah but I think she knew we would do it anyway" Severus replied still naked under the covers.

"Probably" Remus smirked pulling Severus into a warm kiss.

Two weeks passed and it was early August when they were preparing to leave for the St. Mungo's hospital for their appointment.

"Alright make sure we've got everything we could go by floo powder but I think apparition would be much safer for the baby" Eileen said picking up a bag of baby things.

"Yes, yes we're going to be late if we hang around any longer" Loreli replied anxiously looking at the time.

"Can we just go?" Remus whined holding Eugenie tighter against him.

"Alright everyone grab hold" Eileen said holding out her arm. The three others grabbed hold of it and disappeared in less than a second only to reappear outside the Wizarding hospital in the heart of London.

"Why do we have to come here anyway?" Severus asked staggering to keep his balance as they landed.

"It's just for a check-up of you and the baby, nothing serious don't worry" Loreli smiled as they entered the concealed entrance around the back through the large red bricked wall.

Inside was loud and noisy, Witches and Wizards of all shapes and sizes shuffled around with various accidental ailments, one Goblin was sitting in the waiting room his head jammed between two tight metal railings. The first floor was for magical creature induce injuries, a young witch sat with enormous claw marks across her torso, a smaller wizard sat beside her with what looked like some form of salamander with half of his arm jammed down its mouth.

"We want the third floor, they have a ward on there for health checks" Eileen said as they passed through the hospital.

"But that's for potions and poisonings" Severus pointed towards the sign on the large door.

"Yes but they do also have a health ward along here too being the safest one to have it" Eileen replied with a sigh as they headed through ignoring the young witch vomiting up what looked like rotten eggs.

"Nice" Remus laughed as they walked into a large open room at the other end of the hall.

"Good morning, what can I help you with today?" a young lady wearing a white robe like nurses uniform and long curly red hair smiled at them.

"We have an appointment for my son and his daughter this morning for a check-up" Eileen replied pointing at Severus making him feel slightly uneasy.

"The names please?" the girl asked picking up a piece of parchment.

"Severus Snape and Eugenie" she replied quickly as the girl smiled and scratched them off the list.

"If you want to go through boy's your mothers may wait here" she smiled gesturing behind a long curtain railing.

"Thanks" Sev smiled weakly as they hurried of behind it with the baby.

A small plump witch with straggly silver hair glanced up at them from where she was sitting on the end of the bed.

"Snape is it?" she asked looking Severus up and down.

"Uhh, yes?" he replied nervously.

"Good, you are the one who took the Trenceptous potion aren't you?" she asked quickly.

"Yeah" he replied warily.

"Very well, can I have the baby for a few moments please I just want to check her weight and such" the lady smiled as Remus handed her Eugenie whom was not happy about leaving her dad's arms.

A few minutes passed before she handed the baby back.

"Everything seems fine, now is there anything of concern for you?" she asked turning to Severus.

"Well actually there is…." He began looking down at his shoes nervously.

"And what might that be?" she asked flatly.

"You know after I gave birth, the nurse at school said the thing would just heal itself over with time but it hasn't yet?" Sev asked looking up into her face.

"I've seen a few cases like this before, it will heal like an open wound and gradually get tighter until it disappears completely" she replied. "I am confident it will be safe to use in the meantime so if you want to, make use of it while it's still there" she replied with a shrug.

"And that would be safe?" Remus asked suspiciously. "You aren't going to check or anything?" Remus added.

"If you want me to I will but I can honestly say there is nothing to worry about" she sighed.

"You are absolutely positive?" Severus asked.

"Oh yes, I have seen this before and it's perfectly fine" she nodded. "Has it already started healing a little?" she asked looking from one to the other.

"Yeah a little I think, it's not as loose as it was when I gave birth" Severus replied looking at Remus.

"Yeah you'll be fine, make the most of it before it goes" she shrugged patting Eugenie on the head like a dog before shooing them away.

"Well alright then" Severus smiled gently at her before disappearing behind the curtain.

"She was a bit rude" Remus said quietly as they walked back over to their mothers.

"Did everything go okay?" Loreli asked eagerly.

"Yes everything's fine she's healthy and that so I think we're ready to go now" Remus smiled back at his mother.

"Good" she nodded as they left the hospital.

A few weeks had passed and it was just under two weeks until they were due back on the Hogwarts Express for school.

"So, how about when your mum gets in we ask her to have Eugenie for a few hours tonight and go down by the river?" Remus asked biting his bottom lip excitedly.

"I like the sound of that very much" Severus smirked leaning in to kiss Remus on the lips.

"We deserve a rest, Eugenie had us up three times last night, five the night before, twice the night before that" Remus smiled stroking his daughters hair in his arms.

"I know especially when we have to go back to school soon imagine what that's going to be like" Severus sighed.

"Don't worry it's all going to be fine" Remus smiled pecking him on the cheek.

The front door banged open and Eileen appeared carrying some bags of shopping.

"Hello you two" she greeted walking into the living room and dropping her bags on the floor beside the sofa.

"Mum, we were wondering if you would have Eugenie a few hours while we go out for a bit?" Severus asked hopefully grinning up at his mother.

"Of course, I love having her" Eileen beamed picking the baby up excitedly.

"What time will you be back?" she asked looking from one to the other.

"Uhh don't really know, not too late though" Severus replied looking at Remus.

"Alright make sure you take your keys" she smiled as they jumped to their feet.

"Will do" Severus replied taking Remus by the hand and leading him towards the front door.

Closing the door behind them they set off a little way down the dark street, the lamps overhead glowing orange against the darkness. It was really quiet but that's what they liked about it so much at night, it was safe and it was quiet enough for them to spend time together without being disturbed as they had done all last summer.

Walking across the long patch of grass between the houses they followed it down to the bank and went underneath the willow tree they had spent so much time under just a year ago.

"Feels so strange being back, it's like we never left" Remus commented as they sat down on the flatter ground beneath the long draping tree side by side.

"I know, it is really beautiful though" Severus sighed leaning back a little staring across the water, the rays from the shining half-moon above casting light across the top of the water, the navy washed sky littered with bright twinkling stars. It was a warm summers evening, the light breeze gently tussling the ends of their hair.

"I'd say it was really romantic" Remus commented wrapping an arm around Sev's lower back.

"Yeah, kind of reminds me of the night we lost our virginity" Severus sighed happily looking up at the stars. It was beautiful, like an artist's canvas an immaculate painting it was perfect.

"Sev…." Remus whispered reaching his right hand around and cupping Severus gently on the cheek turning him to face each other.

They sat gazing into each other's eyes for a few moments before Remus leaned in capturing Severus' lips in his own.

Pushing Severus back into the cool thick grass, Remus climbed on top of him pinning him to the ground as his tongue traced along his bottom lip making the boy moan opening his mouth for Remus to slip his tongue inside.

Breaking the kiss, Remus began to rub their crotches together sinking his teeth into Sev's pale exposed neck trapping him against the grass.

"Remus I love it when you do this" he moaned allowing Remus to pull his clothing from his body.

Yanking his boxers down forcefully, Remus rubbed their naked hard members together making Severus gasp and moan.

"I love it when you're a bit rough with me" Severus smirked against Remus' lips.

"Because I know it drives you crazy, seeing you like this turns me on so much" Remus purred.

"Oh god, Remus I need you now" Severus replied with a gasp.

"Remember what the lady at the hospital said? Make use of it while it's still there?" Remus breathed and Severus nodded his reply.

"Fancy one last ride around the bend on it?" Remus smirked.

"Well what's the worst that could happen?" Severus shrugged as Remus leaned into kiss him and thrust himself roughly into the tight entrance that still shouldn't be there.

"Oh god Remus it feels so good" Severus moaned as Remus drew back and thrust himself in again.

"It's not painful or anything is it?" he asked warily.

"No of course not, keep going" Severus moaned loudly as Remus slid deeper.

Lifting his legs up he wrapped them around Remus' waist as Remus picked up his pace moaning loudly against Sev's lips.

Severus' hands roamed all over Remus feeling him all over.

"Severus, fuck" Remus groaned thrusting himself harder into his fiancé. "I'm gonna cum any second now" he groaned thrusting harder and faster listening to Sev's loud moans of places.

"Severus…." He cried ejaculating inside his lover in thick spurts.

Withdrawing himself slowly he was panting for breath as Severus grabbed him by the shoulders and flung him over so he was on top and Remus lay looking slightly frightened in the grass.

"My turn now" Severus whispered pressing his lips to Remus' roughly their tongues in a heated battle for dominance as Severus began to rub his throbbing member against Remus' tight entrance.

"I love it when you're so dominant in bed or…. Grass?" Remus chuckled spreading his legs wide.

"You haven't seen anything yet" Severus whispered thrusting himself into Remus' tight entrance making him tense up a groan loudly. The pain from his first few times had worn off as the weeks had gone past and now he couldn't get enough of the sex.

Lifting on leg up he bent his knee towards his shoulder giving Severus much better access to go deeper into him.

"Fuck, Severus" Remus moaned as Sev began to thrust into him roughly his lips lightly against Remus' lapping their tongues together.

"You're so tight" Sev moaned loudly.

"You should feel how tight you are and when you clench…." Remus bit his bottom lip with excitement.

The air was filled with their gasps and loud moans as Severus picked up his pace, wrapping his arm around the back of Remus' raised leg he held it firmly in place slamming himself harder into his fiancé.

"Remus" Severus groaned as he could feel his climax building quickly inside of him a warmth spreading through his testicles.

"Fuck" Remus moaned as Severus began thrusting as hard and as fast as he could into his lover making him cry out.

"I'm cumming…." Severus groaned squeezing his eyes shut as he cried out "Remus!" and ejaculated inside of him making them both groan happily.

Pulling out Severus dropped down next to Remus.

"That was fucking great" he panted looking over at Remus who had gone slightly cross eyed with the pleasure.

"You've gone cross eyed" Severus laughed pulling him into a hug.

"That's because it was fucking amazing" Remus breathed quietly a silly grin spreading across his face.

"I love you Remus" Sev smiled kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I love you too, Sev" he grinned bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Less than two weeks they would be on the train back to Hogwarts for their fourth year, little did they know it would be an even wilder ride than the last….

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone, it's the first time I've ever written one of these and I want to thank all my readers and the reviews you sent which I read every single one and appreciate them immensely :3 YES THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL UP TODAY which is going to be even more hair raising than this story hehe check my page out or subscribe to me for the alert it will be up today :D thanks again! –SXPXK x


End file.
